


Strike Witches: Legacy

by PrincessRose



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Harem, Multi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: This is the story of a Witch, unlike any other. Now follow me as I tell you the story of this witch and the legacy that she holds and creates.
Relationships: Karibuchi Hikari/Original Female Character(s), Katou Keiko/Original Female Character(s), Ursula Hartmann/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 4





	1. Transmission, Emperors, and Contact

It was June 15, 1945, and the 501st Joint Fighter Wing was reformed and stationed in Pescara, Romagna. Lt. Colonel Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke and Major Mio Sakamoto was reviewing the PRV video of the Fuso Sea Incident when there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in," said Minna.

The door opened up, and Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji was standing there, she looked around before noticing the video that was playing.

"What's that?" asked Yoshika confused.

"That's when the Major first started her career," answered Minna.

Yoshika continued to watch it amazed as she saw what the Major could do, but the camera shifted as another witch soon entered the fray glowing all red as she took down Neuroi left and right by crashing through them. Yoshika was astounded by the witch's ability and powers as she wasn't even using a shield at all for protection. 

"Who's that?" asked Yoshika confused, not knowing who the little girl was.

"That's Captain Hana Hideyoshi, a descendent from Hideyoshi from the Sengoku period and part of the Toyotomi clan," said Mio.

"She's so short," said Yoshika.

"She was only eight years old during that time," said Mio recalling the memory.

Yoshika was shocked at the fact that Captain Hana Hideyoshi was only eight when she first fought against the Neuroi.

"Where is she now?" asked Yoshika curiously as she wanted to meet the girl.

Mio and Minna both closed their eyes, and Yoshika noticing that wondered why.

"After the incident, she mysteriously disappeared," said Mio. "She was honored as a hero and considered killed in action, but I believe she is still out there somewhere." Mio opened her eyes when she said the second part of that as she looked at Yoshika. "I don't have any proof of it, but I just know she is out there somewhere."

Yoshika looked down sadly to hear that and wasn't sure what to think about it. Minna was about to say something as she opened her eyes, but there was a knock at the door that made Minna, Mio, and Yoshika, who was in front of the door, look at it. Mio went over to the door as Yoshika moved and opened it to reveal Lieutenant Sanya Litvyak, but Sanya's face was blue with horror, and she had her magic activated.

"Sanya, what's wrong? Is it a Neuroi?" asked Mio worried.

"I picked up a broadcast that I think your going to want to hear," said Sanya.

Mio let her in before shutting the door. She went about getting an intercom so she could listen along with Minna as they was both curious as to what Sanya picked up. Both of them was worried and wondered if it had something to do with the Neuroi. Once the intercom was in, Mio and Minna turned to Sanya.

"Go ahead, Sanya," said Mio.

Sanya went about replying the broadcast that she picked up while Minna and Mio listened to it.

_"This is... lzslieee... resistance... Neuroi... danger... citizens... crazy... blood... trust."_

After that, it went dead silent as if nothing else was said at all. Mio and Minna looked at each other with confusion as they was unsure what to make out of it.

"What is that about?" asked Mio. "It sounded like a female voice, but I never heard it before."

"I don't know," said Minna rubbing her head.

"When I received it, the whole message was coded, so I had to call the Fuso Emperor to get the message uncoded," said Sanya. "This was all I was able to get out of the broadcast."

Mio put her thumb on her chin thinking before reaching for the phone and dialing a number. She waited for someone to pick up, and when they did, she went about explaining things. While she was doing that, Minna wrote down the tad bit of information that they got out of the message, but she was still confused by the whole thing.

It's been a week since that day, and now it was June 22, 1945. There was a few noticeable things that had occurred over this time. Minna and Mio was completely confused with the message, and the more they thought about it, the more it confused them, giving them headaches. Sanya continued to be worried and scared, and she would jump at times to the smallest of noises, much to the confusion of the others except Yoshika, Mio, and Minna.

Currently, Minna had called for a meeting, so Mio was out gathering the others in the 501st early in the morning at around 03:00. While she was busy doing that, Minna was outside the base waiting for the arrival of their guest, which is due at any minute. She didn't have to wait long when she heard the sound of an engine in the air and saw a fancy Fuso Plane. Minna watched as it descended in the air until it touched down at the base before the plane came to a stop. It wasn't long after that when the door opened up, and a man wearing elegant Fuso style clothing stepped out of it. He made his way over to Minna.

"Lt. Colonel Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke," said the man.

"Yes, Sir," said Minna, saluting the man.

"Lead the way," said the man.

"Of course, Sir," said Minna.

Minna turned around before leading the man into the 501st base and through it until they got to the meeting room where everyone was waiting. Minna opened the door before walking in with the man behind her. Some of them recognized who the man was, while others did not know who it was and looked confused.

"Go ahead, Lt. Colonel Minna," said the man.

"Right," said Minna. "Attention please, in case you don't know who this man is, allow me to introduce him officially. This is the Fuso Emperor Hirohito."

Several of the 501st was confused as to why the Fuso Emperor himself was at the 501st base in Romagna.

"With that out of the way, a week ago, Sanya received a broadcasted message that was highly cryptic, so she contacted the Fuso Emperor Hirohito, who helped decrypt the message," said Minna. "What we got out of that message was this."

Minna started righting the words; this is, lzslieee, resistance, Neuroi, danger, Citizens, crazy, blood, and trust on the board. Everyone in the 501st looked at the words, but couldn't figure out what the message meant. The only words that jumped out at them the most was Neuroi, danger, and blood.

"This is all that was given," said Minna. "Mio and I have been trying to figure out what it meant, but so far, all we got was headaches."

"Huh? Are they trying to say the Neuroi is dangerous?" questioned Barkhorn.

"But we already know that," said Erica.

"And that brings us back to square one," said Mio before her head dropped on the table as she started to get a headache.

Everyone continued to try to make sense out of the message, but even after three hours, they still had no luck with anything. At this time, some engines could be heard from outside that caught everyone's attention.

"Oh, they're here," said Mio getting up. "I'll be right back."

Mio made her way to the door before she left the room, leaving the others behind to try to make sense out of the message. The door opened up a little while later, but even in that short period of time, the others was stuck without able to find much. Mio walked in followed by a man in elegant Karlsland clothes and a woman. Some of those in the 501st recognized who they was while those that did not was confused.

"So what you got so far?" asked the man.

"Not much," said Minna sighing. "Everything we got is on the board."

"For those of you who do not know, who this is," said Mio. "Allow me to introduce this man and woman. This is Frederick the IV, the Emperor of Karlsland and General Adolfine Galland."

Adolfine looked at the board and blinked before walking over to it and pointing at one of the words.

"Who is lzslieee?" asked Adolfine.

"That's a good question," said Frederick. "It's a strange name if you ask me."

Frederick noticed something as some words that caught his attention and made him worried as he walked over.

"These words," said Frederick pointing to the words citizens and crazy. "Can they mean that the citizens have gone crazy?"

"If you ask me, it sounds like the person is crazy," said Erica sighing.

"That maybe I suppose, but these two words got me worried, especially considering they come after the words Neuroi and danger," said Frederick.

"You don't think it could be the same thing as..." said Adolfine looking at Frederick, but she cut herself off.

"That might be a possibility," said Frederick. "We have no idea the true meaning of this, and all of it is just guessing."

They continued to look at the words, but they had no idea of the mean behind it all. None of it made much sense at all as if the person was crazy, which could be possible. The door opened up as a man with elegant Orussian clothes walked in.

"What have you got so far?" asked the man.

"Everything we got is on the board," said Frederick. "I'm sure you will notice what has me worried."

The man looked at the board and blinked as he did confused, but did notice what had Frederick all worried. Some of those in the 501st wondered who this person was while others already knew.

"For those of you who do not know, who this is," said Mio. "Allow me to introduce this man. This is Nicholas the II, the Emperor of Orussia."

Everyone in the 501st was pretty surprised to have three Emperors in the 501st base, but why did they need so many of them in the first place?

"Do you know who sent this?" asked Nicholas.

"Someone by the name lzslieee," said Adolfine.

"Is that all you got?" asked Nicholas.

"Sanya, if you would please," said Minna. "Playback the broadcast that you picked up a week ago."

"Right," said Sanya standing up.

There was a radio in the room that was already brought in incase they needed Sanya to do this.

_"This is... lzslieee... resistance... Neuroi... danger... citizens... crazy... blood... trust."_

The message ended after that as everyone heard it.

"So their name wasn't lzslieee or was?" asked Adolfine, scratching her head confused.

Nicholas put a thumb on his chin thinking. He didn't recognize the voice that sent the message. Sanya gasped as she got another message and instead of waiting, sent it through to the radio immediately.

_"This is Captain... Hana Hideyoshi... lzslieee... resistance... Caution, the Neuroi... danger... Citizens... crazy... blood... Be careful... trust."_

Everyone that was there heard the message, but they also heard the coughing that came with it as if whoever sent the message was not in good condition. They all gasped as they heard that, and Mio stood up in excitement and worry as she heard that.

"She's alive!" shouted Mio. "I knew it!"

Yoshika couldn't believe it; they just got word from Captain Hana Hideyoshi.

"That didn't sound like Captain Hana," said Adolfine. "How do we know that this is correct and who sent that message."

Nicholas turned and looked at the board as he looked at the words. He walked to the board before writing both messages down on the board. Once done, he pointed to the word lzslieee.

"This isn't a word," said Nicholas. "It's the location where she is at."

"But it's just a bunch of letters," said Lucchini confused.

"Well, of course, it looks that way," said Nicholas. "If she is in trouble, which by the sound of the message makes me believe so, she isn't just going to give her location away without it coded. Now let's see here."

Nicholas started going about translating the first few letters.

"Latitude 21 South," said Nicholas as he wrote it on the board. "Longitude 133 East."

"What a brilliant idea," said Frederick.

Minna pulled out a map before she took it to a table and sat it down. Mio went over to it and put her finger on the longitude, and Minna put her finger on the latitude. They moved their fingers until both of them touched the same place on the map, and then they looked at the spot their fingers touched.

"That places her in Barrow Creek, Aussik," said Minna.

"Yeah, but why are we just receiving this information now?" asked Adolfine. "It's been eight years, and we haven't got a word from her."

"It's hard to say, we don't have any idea what is going on down there," said Nicholas as he looked at the board. "Resistance? Who are the resistance, and what does she mean by be careful and trust?"

"Well, we won't know anything until we get her out of there," said Frederick.

"Agreed," said Hirohito.

"I couldn't agree more," said Nicholas before turning to Minna. "We will be staying here for the next week. Call all Witches to this base immediately."

"Should I call for the armed forces?" asked Adolfine looking at Frederick.

Frederick, Hirohito, and Nicholas looked at each other before looking at the board. They was worried as they knew it was risky, but they knew they didn't have a choice in the matter. They knew the girls couldn't operate a battleship, and they was going to need one to refuel and supply themselves as well as make it to their location.

"Yes, but we will pick out exactly who will be going," said Frederick.

"Understood," said Adolfine.

She was confused as to why they wanted to pick out who was going to be going but didn't question it. Minna dismissed the other witches before getting the Emperors a room to stay that would suit their needs along with Mio. When done with that, Minna, Mio, the Emperors, and Aldolfine went to Minna's office before they went to work at calling all Joint Fighter Wings to the 501st base and setting everything up.

A week had gone by, and it was June 29, 1945. Every witch from all the other Joint Fighter Wings or squadrons arrived at the base along with all military personal that would be joining them. All the ships that arrived came from Orussia as they was the closest, and it didn't take them as long to get to the 501st base that it would take for ships from Karlsland or Fuso. Additionally, they had tanks from Orussia and airplanes from Orussia, Karlsland, and Fuso. All witches and military crew from the Navy, Army, and Air Force was present waiting.

"Alright, now that everyone is present, listen up!" shouted Nicholas getting the attention of everyone, with the majority of them confused as to why they was there. "Just two weeks ago, we caught a cryptic broadcasted transmission, and after decrypting it, we had a bit of confusion. However, last week, we got more information to go on and the information that we got called for an immediate response." 

Frederick stepped forward with his head down before picking it up as his eyes lit up with determination.

"Captain Hana Hideyoshi is still alive," said Frederick. "She contacted us, but not directly. We believe that it was her familiar that contacted us. Regardless of the fact, Captain Hideyoshi is in a dire situation and can not contact us herself. When we got the transmission of who sent it, they did not sound to be in the greatest of conditions. We have the location of where she is at which is Barrow Creek, Aussik. We have no idea what is going on down there or even the dangers we could be sending you into. Your mission as of this minute is to head for Assuik and get our missing Captain out of there by any means necessary. Failure is not an option at any cost. Everyone got that!"

"Yes, Sir!" shouted the witches and military personal, saluting the Emperors.

"Then get going immediately!" shouted Frederick. "We got a Captain to bring back!"

They all scrambled into action as they took off, getting prepared to leave, making sure they had everything that was needed for their journey. Once that was done, they all got on board the ships with the Emperors seeing them off. Aldolfine went with all the other Witches present. The ships started pulling out of the harbor of the 501st base with the Emperors watching as they continued.

"Please make sure she comes back, girls," said Frederick.

They continued to watch until the ships was all out of sight, but the Emperors was extremely worried and determined to get their Captain back.

The witches and militaries' journey to Barrow Creek, Aussik was a long one, but definitely not a quiet. Major Mio Sakamoto, General Adolfine Galland, and the others that participated in the Fuso Sea Incident seemed more intense than usual, but they weren't training as they knew that their supplies was limited. Instead, they was going about taking inventory, making sure the striker units and weapons was in perfect order, and if they weren't doing that, then they would be up in the bridge of the ship, making sure that their course to Aussik was going smoothly. At breakfast, lunch, and dinner, those that participated in the Fuso Sea Incident could be seen at a table together, including General Adolfine Galland. They all had a fire of determination in their eyes as they sat at the table or when they went about making sure everything was going smoothly and in order.

Yoshika Miyafuji wanted to do everything she could to help bring Captain Hana Hideyoshi back home safely and could be seen roaming around the ship doing chores and tasks that are usually meant for the crew to do. The others in the 501st was a bit tense and would jump to the smallest of noises, which would result in them scrambling in action and almost taking flight in their Striker Units. Thankfully Major Mio Sakamoto and General Adolfine Galland stopped them from taking flight on several occasions. Shirley was assisting the maintenance crew with anything that they may need for maintenance, checking on the Striker Units, weaponry, and making sure everything was in order.

The other witches was confused as to why they needed so many witches, military personnel, and weaponry just to get back a Captain. Don't get them wrong, most of them have heard of Captain Hana Hideyoshi, and some even saw the PRV movie, but to have every single witch present, this many military personnel, and this much weaponry was something that confused them. During breakfast, lunch, and dinner, they would talk about it and question why there was so many witches, military personnel, and weaponry.

Days and weeks continued to fly by, and as every day went by, those that was in the Fuso Sea Incident and Adolfine Galland was more intense. They was shouting at people for the smallest of things now, and Yoshika had many times where they yelled at her, but she wasn't the only one. The majority of witches didn't understand what they was getting worked up over when it was just a Captain that they was trying to save and bring back. It shouldn't be that hard or challenging to get the Captain and bring her back safely, and they surely didn't need this many witches, military personnel, and weaponry. 

As they got closer to Aussik, several witches detected Neuroi and made their way to the bridge to report. Once they reported, Major Mio Sakamoto was looking out the bridge window around the area, scanning it for any neuroi, and General Adolfine Galland was looking through the GwZF4 sniper rifle scope that she carries on her neck. The land of Aussik could be seen by Mio and Adolfine farther in the distance, but other than that, they didn't see any Neuroi in the area. 

"Anything?" asked Adolfine dropping the sniper rifle scope.

"Nothing," said Mio, not turning around as she continued to look around the area. "Everything is clear to land. What about you?"

"Same," said Adolfine. "Nothing seems to be out there."

This made the witches and the crews nervous and confused. Where could the Neuroi be? It was a bright clear day so they should be able to spot a Neuroi and they certainly couldn't be hiding in the clouds as there was no clouds. Mio continued to look the area over from the water to the land in front of them when she noticed something. She noticed the ocean waters started to bubble further off in front of them and went on high alert.

"Hard starboard immediately!" shouted Mio.

"What is it?" asked Adolfine.

"I hope I'm wrong," said Mio nervously.

They went about reporting it to the other ships directly behind them before turning the ship starboard hard, and the other ships followed just in time as a red beam ripped through the ocean and narrowly missed them.

"What the hell!" shouted Adolfine. "They're under the ocean! That must be what Hana was trying to warn us about!"

Adolfine scrambled to the alarm system before the alarms started blaring throughout the ship, indicating Neuroi contact. The witches scrambled into action as they made their way to where the weapons and striker units was before preparing. Once prepared, they jumped into the striker units as the lift lifted them to the deck of the ship. Adolfine was in front of the witches with Mio Sakamoto, Junko Takei, and Katou Keiko behind her. The others that participated in the Fuso Sea Incident was behind them, followed by the witches of the Joint Fighter Wings and Joint Fighter Squadrons behind them. Airplanes was behind the witches waiting for takeoff.

They soon took off into the air and floated in the air looking in the direction the neuroi beam came in. The witches and pilots that was in the air was waiting for directions as to what they was supposed to do. 

"I'm still detecting multiple Neuroi in the area," said Minna.

"Yeah, I can sense Neuroi presence," said Shirley.

Several of the other witches could also sense Neuroi presences as well, but there was nothing out there except that one that shot a beam from under the ocean. Other than that, everything looked clear as far as they could see.

"I do not see anything," said Mio.

"Same here," said Adolfine. "Are they all underwater?"

That made the other witches and crew nervous because if they was underwater, trying to take them out was nearly impossible. They wouldn't be able to locate the core, let alone shoot them to destroy them. All of a sudden, a beam ripped through the ocean water heading for the witches, but Yoshika was quick to act as she flew in front of Mio and Adolfine before blocking the beam. When the beam died down, everything went back to silent. Sanya turned to where she located a Neuroi at before firing her fligerhammer in the air at apparently nothing, confusing most of the witches. Mio and Adolfine turned as they watched the rockets continue in the air before hitting something and exploding. Not long after that, a Neuroi appeared out of thin air, not even damage. They was sure that Sanya hit it, but the Neuroi didn't take any damage, so they guessed that it regenerated itself before appearing.

"They're invisible!" shouted Mio gasping in shock and horror.

They had never experienced Neuroi that had such abilities before like this. Invisible Neuroi was something that they never came into contact with. Not to mention, a neuroi underwater was unheard of, but they now realized that no place in the world was safe from the Neuroi, whether that be in the air or on the ground. It made their blood run cold at knowing that and the difficulty of these new unprecedented Neuroi.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter one of Strike Witches: Legacy. I do hope you like it. I decided to stop the chapter here as I was able to manage to get it around 4k words, and truthfully I didn't want to go farther in the story just yet. There are a few things we found out in this story. One is the fact that there was an eight-year-old girl named Hana Hideyoshi that participated in the Fuso Sea Incident, but after that, she mysteriously disappeared for the next eight years. Somehow the Emperors of Fuso, Orussia, and Karlsland know who the Witch is, but it's not entirely stated why. That information will probably come at some point in the story if I find a place as to where it will be mentioned. One thing that we do know is that she is a descendant of Hideyoshi from the Sengoku period.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any songs that will appear in the story or Strike Witches, but I do own my own OC character Hana Hideyoshi and any other OC characters that might appear.


	2. Break Through, Bloody Horror, and Shootout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Strike Witches: Legacy, the 501st stumble upon a coded transmission and after getting it uncoded, was left with confusion. Not too long after that, they learned that Captain Hana Hideyoshi, who mysteriously went missing, was still alive and found more information, even the location of her whereabouts. The Emperors summoned all the witches to the 501st base before ordering them to head to Aussik and bring back Captain Hana Hideyoshi. However, as their journey was nearing its destination, the Neuroi struck unexpectedly and with unprecedented abilities. Will the Witches be able to make it into Aussik, and if they do, what will be waiting for them? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.

"We need to get a visualization on the Neuroi," said Adolfine.

Takami Karibuchi offered to do that as she flew forward, and Mio and Adolfine agreed. Takami went about trying to get a visual on the Neuroi as her eyes lit up blue. She was looking in the direction that Sanya made the first Neuroi appear to see five Neuroi ships, but unlike previous Neuroi ships, these ships didn't fly in the air and instead are traveling on top of the water. With the ships and the one Neuroi that Sanya made appear, there was four airborne Neuroi for a total of five airborne Neuroi.

Seeing this made her gasp, but Mio and Adolfine didn't say a word. She continued to look around the area, but when she looked directly headed, she was shocked again. Directly in front of them blocking their path to Aussik was a massive Neuroi hive, unlike anything that Takami has ever seen before. It started in the sky and spiraled downward like a tornado as most Neuroi hives did, but it continued until it touched the water, and from there it continued further under the ocean as it split the water.

"What is it?" asked Adolfine.

"We have five Neuroi ships on the surface of the water to the left heading directly for us, and five airborne Neuroi," said Takami, "but there is a massive Neuroi hive directly ahead of us, unlike anything I have seen before. It doesn't stop in the air and continues through the ocean water."

"Can you get a visualization on the underwater Neuroi?" asked Adolfine.

Takami took a look but couldn't see anything.

"No, we are too far out from Aussik, and the water is too deep," said Takami.

"Doesn't matter, we won't be able to do anything about the underwater Neuroi," said Mio.

"Agreed," said Adolfine. "Is there any route around the Neuroi hive?"

"There is to the right," said Takami.

"Alright, Joint Fighter Wing and Squadron Commanders choose witches to protect the ships," said Adolfine. "Takami give the ships directions towards the coast at Aussik. Everyone else will engage the Neurois as we attempt to break through to land. We will be relying on your ability Takami."

"Roger that!" shouted the other Witches.

The JFW and JFS Commanders choose several witches to protect the ships as they made their way inland. Minna chose Yoshika Miyafuji, Lynette Bishop, and Perrine Clostermann as defenders from their wing. She couldn't add more as they would be needed in battle, and other Joint Fighter Wings that was smaller wasn't able to send as many. While they was doing that, Takami was relaying directions to the ships that would get them inland.

When everyone was done, Adolfine gave orders for all those that was on the offensive to begin to take out the Neurois with Takami assisting them by providing the location of the Neurois. All the witches that was on the offense took off toward the Neuroi, but as they drew closer, the Neuroi fired beams at them, making them dodge or throw up shields. What came next shook the witches up as all the airborne Neuroi in the area appeared before several spots opened up, and black and red objects shot out of it into the air. 

"Drones?" questioned Mio before noticing they all had cores, but Adolfine and Takami also noticed that. "Everyone, they have drones, and each drone has cores!"

Mio got no reply except for static in the intercom and tapped it with her finger.

"Hey, can anyone hear me!" shouted Mio.

She got no response back as their communications was down. Several of the witches was tapping the intercom with their finger trying to get communication but failing to do so. Sanya and the night witches was having the same problem of their communications being down even with their antennas activated. It was causing chaos and problems as they couldn't even locate the Neurois at all. All of a sudden, their communications came alive as Mio and Adolfine could hear the chaos and confusion of the other witches.

"Ehhhh!" shouted a few witches. "I can hear again."

"It's Hana!" shouted Mio, Keiko, Junko, and Adolfine. "She's helping us out!"

"Everyone, the Neuroi has drones, and each drone has a core!" shouted Takami as she heard the communications was back.

"What? You mean we got to destroy all of them?" questioned a few witches.

"That would appear to be the case," said Mio.

A lot of the witches looked nervous to hear that, but there was a few that was excited about taking the Neuroi down. Adolfine started giving orders to take out the drones, and the witches took off towards them as they tried to shoot the Neuroi drones, but what happened was the least expected from the witches, even some of the best. The Neuroi drones dodge their attacks and shot beams back at them, making them have to dodge or throw up shields to block them.

"What the hell is with these drones?" questioned Erica, who was one of the witches excited. "They shouldn't be able to do things like this."

That was the thing the Neurois was unprecedented, and they had no idea what they was up against. They have never fought Neuroi like this before at all. A few beams ripped through the air from the ocean surface, parting the water as they headed for the ships, but the witches that was sent to protect the ships blocked them. The ships and airplanes started entering the fray as they shot at the Neuroi drones only for the drones to dodge their shots before retaliating, making some of the witches have to protect them with their shields. 

"That's it," said Adolfine. "Airplanes and ships continue firing on the Neuroi, but you don't have to hit them and be cautious of using too much ammo."

The ships and airplanes responded as they continued to fire a few rounds on the drones only to have them dodge out of the way and into the path of a witch to be shot down as their core was taken out. They continued this as the ships continued to get farther away from them, but after a certain distance, the ships could not shoot at the Neuroi anymore and had to rely on the witches and airplanes. Those that had to defend the ships continued to do so, but after they got to a certain distance, beams stopped heading towards them.

The witches was able to take a few drones out with the help of the airplanes and ship until the ships stopped. When that happened, they was relying on the ships or each other to make the drones dodge for another witch to take it out. Unfortunately, their time taking the drones out made it so that they weren't able to get close to the airborne Neurois. To add more issues to the battle, the ship Neurois that was traveling on the ocean surface appeared before sending more drones into the air, swarming the witches with and outnumbering them greatly. 

"We won't be able to keep this up," said Mio. "There are just too many of them."

"Agreed," said Adolfine before looking back to see that the ships was getting closer to the coast of Aussik. "Everyone fall back closer to ship and stay on guard."

"Roger that!" shouted everyone as they started to fall back closer to the ship while staying on guard.

As they retreated backward a little while keeping track of the enemy, they noticed the drones take off towards them, throwing beams out that was either dodged or blocked. They retaliated back only for the drones to dodge, and a few of them be taken out by witches or airplanes. As they got farther away, the drones soon stopped advancing and returned to the airborne Neuroi and ships. The airborne Neuroi and ships changed course heading back to the Neuroi hive before they disappeared out of sight.

"They're not coming after us?" questioned Erica, her eyebrow twitching with confusion. "That's strange behavior for a Neuroi."

"Well, at least we managed to get past them and broke through to Aussik," said Mio.

The witches continued to follow closely to the ships staying in the air as they made their way to the coast. The area that they was going to dock with the land is not even a town or city at all, as it was just a stretch of land out of the way of technical ports or towns. After a bit of difficulty, the ships managed to dock at the coast of Aussik and began to unload the ships while the witches continued to stay on guard in the air. There was still the underwater Neuroi out there, and they knew that those ships and airborne Neuroi could return at any time. The airplanes was sent back to the ships before the ships' docked at the coast. Currently, they was unloading the tanks that was sent with them, and there was a few crew members that was assigned to the tanks. 

When they got everything unloaded, the witches landed back on the ships. Adolfine had the Commanders of the Joint Fighter Wing and Joint Fighter Squadrons select a few witches to stay back and guard the ships in case the Neuroi came back. Every commander did so as they selected a few capable witches to protect the ships, and Minna picked Yoshika.

"I'm sorry I can't," said Yoshika.

"Are you disobeying a direct order?" questioned Minna.

"It's not that, Ma'am," said Yoshika. "It's just I want to be able to help the Captain if she needs my help."

"She has a point, Minna," said Mio. "Her ability may be needed."

"I see," said Minna nodding her head before selecting Lucchini to stay back in Yoshika's place.

With all the witches that was staying back to guard the ships selected, the other witches was ready to move out and make their way to Barrow Creek. Adolfine checked the map for their route to Barrow Creek before ordering the witches and the military to move out. They started on their way going on foot as they made their way through Aussik to their destination.

After a while of navigating through Aussik, they soon came to a town, but what they saw shocked the hell out of the witches as bodies that was unidentifiable littered the town. There was blood everywhere, and the bodies weren't just shot or stabbed, they was ripped apart by the arms, legs, and heads and turned into deformed body parts. The stench was enough to make you gag as it smelled like rotting flesh and blood.

"What the hell is going on here!" shouted Aldofine looking around.

The witches and the men that drove the tanks was also confused as to what was going on in Aussik.

"Could this be what she meant by blood?" questioned Mio.

"Seems like it," said Adolfine. "Damn it! Who are the resistance, and what the hell are they doing?"

No one knew the answer to that as they looked at the bodies with horror and nervousness. All of a sudden, they heard weird screaming, and they all turned to see citizens with butcher knives, swords, and any sharp object running towards them. Their screams made no sense what so ever and wasn't even intelligible at all. They tried to attack the witches as they got closer to them, but the witches disarmed them and restrained them. They tried to calm them down and bring them back to their senses, but nothing worked, and the citizens continued to thrash around trying to get free.

"What are we going to do?" questioned Mio, unsure what to do about this.

"Hey, come on, sit still, and come to your senses!" shouted Erica.

"It's not working," said Barkhorn.

"What the heck is wrong with them?" asked Shirley.

Several of the witches voiced their own opinion as they tried to gain control over the citizens, but they weren't having any luck with it. It wasn't long after that when more citizens showed up heading for the witches, and there was too many of them to count. At that time, one of the tanks took off breaking formation before it started randomly attacking destroying buildings and running over the citizens sending blood and gore around.

"Hey, who gave you that authorization!" shouted Adolfine. "What the hell are you doing?"

She got no reply back as the tank continued to go crazy running over the citizens and shooting around the area, destroying buildings.

"Damn it! Someone destroy that tank now!" shouted Adolfine.

Several of the tanks obeyed as they shot at the tank until it exploded into flames killing the crew inside it. With the tank out of the way, the citizens ignored it and headed for the witches. Adolfine looked around before noticing the forest in the area.

"Tanks retreat back to the ships!" shouted Adolfine giving orders. "Witches ignore the citizens and retreat to the forest!"

"Roger that!" shouted everyone.

The tanks started making their way back to the ships while the witches retreated to the forest with the citizens chasing after the witches. When the tanks was out of sight and the witches made it to the forest line, the citizens that was farther away stopped chasing them. The witches sighed in relief at that, but that only lasted for a minute before all hell broke loose, and they watched in horror.

The citizens started attacking one another, killing each other in cold blood before ripping each other apart, sending blood and gore around. If that wasn't enough, they continued to attack the body parts until they was unrecognizable. The witches now realized that it didn't matter if they killed them or not even though they would have like to resolve it peacefully. The citizens was going to die one way or another, and there was no way to stop it. Adolfine ignored it after a while before she went about checking their route and rerouting their route to Barrow Creek through the forest.

"Everyone proceeds into the forest," said Adolfine before giving them the direction that they needed to head towards.

Everyone turned around, so they didn't have to watch the scene and made their way into the forest. They continued through the forest for a little while, and Yoshika was in front of Mio, who was next to Adolfine. Yoshika seemed to be in a hurry to save the Captain, which none of those that was present during the Fuso Sea Incident could blame her for. Yoshika went to take another step, but Mio caught something and grabbed Yoshika before pulling her away.

"Everyone stop!' shouted Mio.

Everyone came to a stop as Yoshika looked at her confused. Adolfine looked at the area that Mio was looking at before noticing the same thing.

"The forest is boobytrapped," said Adolfine. "Everyone proceed cautiously."

"Roger that!" shouted the others.

They continued through the forest carefully and cautiously, looking around for any traps that might present themselves and avoid them as needed. As they advanced, they soon came upon a swamp in the forest and came to a stop. Mio tested it out to see the depths of it, but after she sunk almost waist deep, she got back out.

"No, good," said Mio. "We can't cross it as it would damage our guns."

"We'll continue to follow it until we find a shallow spot to cross," said Adolfine.

"Sounds good," said Mio.

They continued to follow the swamp, and as they did, Mio continued to test it out as she gave her gun to Adolfine to hold on to. If it went up to her shoulders or waist, it was too deep to cross it, and that would only cause damage to their guns, which would prove dangerous. After a while of following the swamp, they finally hit a shallow spot that was knee-deep.

"Let's cross here," said Adolfine.

Mio nodded her head before taking her gun and keeping it high in the air as she made her way across the knee-deep swamp. The other witches followed suit as they followed, making their way across the swamp too. They got across the swamp a little after that, with some of them displeased with having to go through the swamp.

"We are a little off course," said Adolfine. "If we stick to the swamp and make are way back in that direction, we can get back on course to Barrow Creek."

"That what we will do," said Mio agreeing.

They made their way back on the opposite side of the swamp following it until they got to the spot that they first came to, but it was a few miles off on the other side. Now that they was back on course, they continued through the forest heading in the direction of Battle Creek while keeping an eye out for any traps that might show up along the way. They avoided any traps that appeared as they made their way through the thick forest, getting closer to their destination, which was a few miles away. A few witches started complaining, wanting to rest only for those that was present during the Fuso Sea Incident to shout at them, making them go quiet.

After several miles of walking and avoid traps left and right, they were almost to Barrow Creek. They could see a break in the forest ahead of them as they got closer to it, but they stopped shy of coming out of it staying hidden in the shadows of the forest, and a few of them observed the area with their binoculars. They could see that the base of Barrow Creek had military men that was armed all around the premises, but what they noticed was that one area seemed to be heavily guarded more than any other place.

"That must be where she is," said Adolfine. "It's the most highly guarded place."

"Yes," said Mio agreeing.

"I don't think we are going to be able to get in there without a fight," said Erica.

"That's exactly what we are going to do," said Keiko. "We are going to storm the base."

Adolfine put her binoculars down as she turned back to the other witches.

"Alright, everyone, prepare to engage the military," said Adolfine.

"Little late," said Mio noticing a few of the military men was looking over at the forest with binoculars.

All of a sudden, alarms blared at the base alerting the military men at the base to the presence of the witches.

"How the hell did they know we was here?" questioned Adolfine.

"I'm not too sure, but a few of the men was using binoculars," said Mio.

"Everyone, let's go!" shouted Adolfine ignoring the fact that she was speaking loudly as it didn't matter.

Bullets started flying into the tree line, but the witches blocked them with their shields or blocked the ones heading to other witches that could not shield. The witches pushed out of the tree line as they fired shots back at the military men, hitting them and killing them on sight. They continued to rush around the area in different directions taking military men out left and right and throwing up shields as needed.

"Witches, witches, kill those fucking bitches!" shouted one of the men before he was shot in the head personally by Keiko.

Some of the military men was from Karlsland, like the one that Keiko just killed. Some of them was from Fuso, some of them was from Orussia, some of them was from Romagna, and the rest of them was from Aussik. They continued to take out the military men clearing out the area of the base so that they could get into the building. Yoshika didn't really want to have to fight the men, but since it was for the Captain, she was willing to do her part in the fight as she took out one military man after another along with the other witches.

The battle didn't last very long as the witches' capabilities outmatched the military men. When they finished with the last one that was outside on the grounds, they made their way to the building, and Barkhorn broke the door off its hinges. The men that was in there was highly ranked military men from Karlsland, Fuso, Orussia, Romagna, and Aussik. 

"So she was a witch after all, and they sent back up," said one man.

"That worthless bitch!" shouted another man angry.

That only seemed to infuriate those that was present during the Fuso Sea Incident as they realized who they was talking about. They started shooting at them as the men shot back at them, but the witches was able to protect themselves or each other with their shields. When the men was killed off, they started going from room to room, making sure that there was no more men before meeting back in the same place they came in.

"All cleared," said Adolfine.

"Cleared on my end as well," said Mio.

Several of the witches gave their responses too. 

"Alright, turn this place inside out and look for where Hana is!" shouted Adolfine giving orders.

The witches went to work, tearing the place inside out and upside down as they searched for the location of the Captain. They all made their way back to the same place they came in at, but none of them found anything.

"Where is she?" questioned Adolfine.

"I'm still picking up presences," said Minna.

"Where?" asked Mio.

"Underneath us," said Minna.

Adolfine looked down to see the rug that she was standing on before she moved off it and removed the rug to reveal a wooden door with a handle in it. She didn't waste time as she reached down and opened the door only to get blasted by a few stenches. The other witches noticed the stenches, and even though most of them recognized one of them as that of blood, they was confused as to the last stench. None of them had experience with whatever that last stench was so they couldn't place it.

The smell made everyone nervous as to what they would find down there, but they went anyway regardless as they made their way down the stairs into the darkness. The witches continued to follow as they made their way down the stairs to wherever it leads. As they proceeded further down, the light from the top of the stairs started to get shorter and shorter, and by the time they hit the bottom of the stairs, they was standing in complete darkness.

"Ugh, I can't see a damn thing," said Erica frowning.

Keiko turned on a flashlight that she snatched from one of the officers above before flashing it around the room. Everyone looked around as she did that to see that they seemed to be in some sort of steel structure underground. The light of the flashlight soon hit a hallway that led further away, and the witches noticed it started making their way to the passageway before going through the archway and the passageway.

They continued down it for a while until they saw the light of the flashlight hit a steel door. Barkhorn made her way forward before she tore the door down. When the door was gone, they stepped into the room where the smell was coming from. Keiko moved the flashlight around the room, looking around for the Captain, and soon the flashlight landed on a puddle of blood on the floor. Keiko moved the flashlight following the blood until the light of the flashlight fell on a young teen, but what they saw shocked all of the witches that was present.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter two of Strike Witches: Legacy. I do hope you like it. This chapter didn't technically get as long as I would have liked it and was slightly shy of 4k words, but I felt it was necessary to end the chapter here. I tried to do my best to push the story along as far as I could to make it try to reach around 4k words, and even though I was near, I didn't quite make it.

On another note, we got to see some exciting things going on so far. One of those is we got some short action with the Neuroi at the beginning. That was followed by the horror of seeing the citizens attacking them, one of their tanks running over citizens and shooting around without orders, and the citizens attacking each other with brutality. The witches was able to make it to their destination after a long trip that put them in extreme danger with the wrong move. When they got to their destination, there was a shootout between them in the military men that came from several countries. So in all, I thought it was a pretty good chapter even if it was slightly on the short side. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any songs that will appear in the story or Strike Witches, but I do own my own OC character Hana Hideyoshi and any other OC characters that might appear.


	3. Captain, Breakout, and Answered Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Strike Witches: Legends, the witches was able to battle their way through to Aussik, but what awaited them was a land filled with horrors and dangers. They soon found their way to their destination before they had a shoot out with some military men and after that, they found a secret passage that led deep underground. They soon came to a room in search of the Captain, but what is it that shocked the witches? Well, we are about to find the answers to that as the story continues.

The teen that the light of the flashlight landed on was naked and held up by her wrists and feet by chains. The girl's head was hung down, looking at the floor, and was bald with no hair. There was marks on her body from the feet to the neck, indicating that they was whipped with a whip, but the most shocking thing was there was swords that was stabbed inside of their body in different places. The girl's body was very skinny and malnourished, and blood continued to leak out dripping from the chains that held the girl up and the wounds from her body.

"Is that the Captain?" asked Yoshika unsure and worried.

Keiko made her way forward, ignoring the blood as she stepped through the puddle and put her hand on the head. She lifted the head up, but when she did, she gasped. The left eye was amber, but it was dull and had no light in it. The right eye was missing, having been ripped out of her head. 

"Hana!" shouted Keiko, Mio, Junko, and Adolfine.

"Is she alive?" asked Erica.

Keiko went about checking for a pulse and found one.

"She's alive, but barely hanging on by a thread," said Keiko.

"Hurry, get the swords out of her and get her down!" shouted Adolfine.

They went about removing the swords from her body carefully, and Barkhorn broke the chains that held Hana up before going about breaking the cuffs, but when she did, she noticed there was spikes on the inside of the chains and the marks on her wrist indicated it. They moved Hana away from the blood to a clean spot before setting her down on the floor. Yoshika walked forward to her ready to help her while the other witches gave her space as they stepped back. Yoshika put her hands out as they glowed with a brilliant blue light, but as she tried to heal the Captain, her body started thrashing around.

"Hey, what's going on? Why isn't it working?" asked Yoshika confused.

"Yoshika, stop," said Mio putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But Major Sakamoto if I do that..." said Yoshika.

"Stop, Yoshika," said Mio.

Yoshika looked down sadly as she stopped trying to heal the Captain. When she did, the Captain stopped thrashing around. All of a sudden, her familiar Fuso leopard cat ears and tail appeared as they came out of her. They started glowing golden before they began to disappear into golden lights.

"W-What's going on?" asked Yoshika confused.

"Her familiar died," said Mio sadly.

Yoshika looked down sadly to hear that the Captain's familiar died, but everyone was sad to hear that. The golden lights swarmed in the air in a spot next to Hana as everyone looked at it confused. Soon a transparent Fuso leopard cat appeared looking at the witches.

 _"You came, thank god,"_ said a female voice.

The witches heard the voice, and some recognized it, but the familiar didn't speak out loud at all, it spoke directly in their heads. They was shocked as this usually never happens at all. It was usually unheard of for a familiar that passes on to take a spirt form at all.

"You're the one that sent the message," said Mio.

 _"Yes, as you can see, Hana wasn't in the condition to do so,"_ said the familiar. _"I am just grateful that someone was able to pick it up and understand it."_

"What happened here?" asked Keiko.

 _"I'm sorry, but I don't have a lot of time left, and Hana needed attention immediately,"_ said the familiar. _"I did the best I could to keep her alive for as long as I could."_

The transparent familiar started to disappear as it turned into golden balls of light.

"Wait, who is the resistance!" shouted Mio, desperately trying to get answers, but got nothing as the familiar turned to golden balls of light before fading away.

"I'm sure we will get answers later, Mio," said Adolfine.

Yoshika didn't wait as when the familiar said that Hana needed attention immediately she sprung into action as she started to heal her. The other witches waited as she continued to heal Hana, and as she did, Hana's wounds and scars started to fade away. Her left eye started to regain its light again, but Yoshika was unable to do anything about the loss of hair or the missing right eye.

"That's all I can do," said Yoshika.

"Well, at least she's a lot better than she was," said Mio.

Hana sat up before getting up on her feet unsteady as she heard that voice and recognized it. She looked at the witches that was in front of her and noticed some new faces and some old faces.

"Tomoko, Takeko, Ayaka, Yoshiko, Masuzu, Tetsuko, Yuno, Kunika," said Hana looking at each of the other girls who smiled at her. "Junko."

Hana looked at her before walking towards her and hugging her.

"Hana," said Junko hugging her back.

Hana stepped back after a little bit and looked at the next witch.

"Mio," said Hana hugging her

"Hana," said Mio hugging her back.

Hana stepped back after a little bit and looked at the next witch, her face brightening up a little as she did.

"Keiko," said Hana hugging her.

"Hana," said Keiko hugging her back.

Hana stepped back after a little bit and looked at the witches before blinking.

"Don't forget me," came another recognizable voice.

"That voice," said Hana turning around to look behind her, and her face brightened up more. "Adolfine."

Adolfine walked forward before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Good to see you again, young one," said Adolfine.

"Yeah, you all sure grew up in the three years," said Hana.

Every witch that heard that realized she must have been really out of it if she lost track of how much time passed.

"Hana, what year is it?" asked Adolfine.

"It's May 20th, 1940," said Hana confused. "Why would you ask me that?"

"I hate to break it to you," said Adolfine, "but it's July 29, 1945."

Hana's left eye widen as she heard that, "I see. That explains why you all are older, and I don't feel as short, but what are you doing here?"

"Your familiar sent a message, and we received it, so after getting our information, the Emperors sent us here," said Keiko.

"Hana, there's something you should know," said Adolfine.

"Yes, I know," said Hana putting a hand on her head and closing her left eye. "My familiar passed on."

"Yes," said Adolfine. 

Hana opened her eyes before looking at the new faces that she didn't recognize.

"I see you got some new faces with you," said Hana.

"We'd introduce them, but I don't think we have the time for that," said Adolfine.

"I couldn't agree more, but before we go, one of you will need to knock me out," said Hana.

Adolfine hit her in the back of the head with the butt end of the gun she had, knocking Hana out and catching her.

"Understood Captain," said Adolfine.

"I'll carry her," said Keiko walking forward.

"Please do," said Adolfine handing Hana to her. "Let's make our way back out of here to the ships."

"Roger that!" shouted the other witches.

They started making their way out of the base with Yoshika staying in front of Keiko so she could protect her and the captain if needed. On their way out, Mio snatched one of the binoculars that the military men had before they continued. She would have snatched more but knew they didn't have the time for that as they needed to get out of here with the Captain. She decided to leave the binoculars with Keiko and Hana as they made their way back to the ships. 

They made their way to the forest before going through it, heading back the way they came while avoiding the traps that was laid out. After miles of walking, they soon came upon the swamp and had to follow it to the shallow part of the swamp again. When they got to the shallow part of the swamp, they went through it, but after that, Adolfine rerouted their path through the forest. They continued in the direction for miles avoiding the traps as needed and soon came out farther away from the town. They learned that it was best to avoid towns and cities in Aussik through experience.

After a while of navigating through the rest of Aussik, they finally made it back to the ships and noticed they was still intact as if nothing happened. Everyone got on board the ships, and once they did, Adolfine had the witches go their own way but stay on alert. When they left, Adolfine and the other witches from the Fuso Sea Incident took Hana to a room to rest up and recover.

With that done, she made her way to the bridge and checked how things went there to find out that the Neuroi made no move on them. That little bit of information confused most witches as to why the Neuroi didn't even bother attacking, but they shrugged it off for now. Adolfine gave the order to withdraw from Aussik, and the ships started making their way out to sea. 

"Someone, go get Takami and tell her to go out on the deck of the ship," said Adolfine. "We going to need her to spot the Neuroi."

One of the witches went to do that while the others stayed back. The other witches was preparing for a fight on the way out of Aussik. They knew that they wouldn't get out without a fight on their hands. Mio and Adolfine put an intercom in their ear so they could hear what is going on. It wasn't long after that when they noticed Takami come out on the deck looking around the area.

"Coast is clear," said Takami. "I'll let you know if I spot activity from the hive."

"Roger that," said Adolfine.

They continued to get farther away from Aussik, but the shore wasn't too far off still within sight.

"Hive activity spotted," said Takami. "Five Ship Neuroi and Five airborne Neuroi."

Adolfine went to the alarm system before hitting it, making all the witches and crew scramble into action as they headed for their weapons, Striker Units, and airplanes. When they got to where the weapons and Striker Units was at, they started preparing before jumping into their Striker Units as the lift lifted them to the deck of the ship. Adolfine was in front of the witches with Mio Sakamoto, Junko Takei, and Katou Keiko behind her. The others that participated in the Fuso Sea Incident was behind them, followed by the witches of the Joint Fighter Wings and Joint Fighter Squadrons behind them. Airplanes was behind the witches waiting for takeoff.

They soon took off into the air and floated in the air, and Takami started to give them the location of the Neurois. Adolfine knowing they was going to have problems with communication, had the Commanders organize the witches into pairs to stay close to each other for communications. Those that participated in the Fuso Sea Incident knew they wouldn't be able to rely on Hana again for communications. The same witches that was put on guarding the ship was on guard again.

With all witches ready, they took off toward the Neurois location, but as they did beams ripped through the air at them, which had them have to dodge or block. The airborne Neurois started to appear as they sent drones out into the air, and the drones headed for the witches and airplanes. That was followed by the Neuroi ships appearing and sending out drones, making the witches swamped with their large amount of numbers. To add more insult to injury, the Neuroi jammed their communications, but the witches already caught on to that, so they weren't fazed by it. Several of the witches knew they was fighting an uphill battle, but all they needed to do was to get out of Aussik.

Hana was lying on a bed in the ship, woke up by the blaring of the alarm system, and made her way out of the ship to the deck. It took her longer than needed as she wasn't in the greatest of conditions due to malnourishment. By the time she got to the deck, she could see the other witches and airplanes fighting against the Neuroi drones.

"Captain, Hideyoshi!" shouted Yoshika noticing her on the deck. "It's dangerous out here. You should go back inside."

"Yeah, what are you doing out here!" shouted Perrine.

Hana's eyebrow twitched as she heard the second witch, but smiled at the first witch's worry before she relieved the first witch by heading back inside the ship. She knew there wasn't anything she could do to help the other witches now. The ship and the tanks didn't have the needed firepower, and she didn't have her familiar anymore. She made her way back to her room before lying back down on the bed, but she was still hungry.

The fight outside continued to proceed the same way that it did on their way in, but the only differences was the underwater Neuroi hadn't made a move. That was soon put to rest when the water parted on the left side of the ship Hana was on before a beam shot out of the ocean heading for it, but Yoshika blocked it. The fight continued to rage on as the ships continued to make their way further out at sea. As the ships got further away, the Neuroi tried to go after them and pushed the witches back out at sea, but after they made several miles away from Aussik, the Neuroi stopped advancing and chasing after them. Instead, they turned around and headed back to Aussik before disappearing from view to most people's eyes. Adolfine and the others returned to the ships deciding that the battle was over.

When they landed, Yoshika told the others that Captain Hideyoshi was awake. Perrine didn't care about the Captain and seemed to have some sort of grudge against her, not that it mattered to anyone else. Adolfine made her way to the room that Hana was in with the others that participated in the Fuso Sea Incident. Hana was lying on the bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes, come in," said Hana.

The door opened up, and everyone walked into the room, closing the door behind them.

"I see your awake," said Adolfine.

"Yes, I couldn't really sleep with the alarms blaring in my ears and..." said Hana before she was cut off as her stomach rumbled.

"Hungry?" asked Adolfine.

"Yes," said Hana.

"I know," said Mio. "I'll have someone bring you a great meal."

Hana nodded her head as she heard that, she could really go for anything right now that at least tasted good. Adolfine and the others left out of the room, letting her rest as they went about taking care of other things. It was a good while later when there was a knock on her door again.

"Yes, come in," said Hana.

The door opened up, and Yoshika walked into the room, carrying a tray with food on it.

"Captain Hideyoshi, I brought you some food," said Yoshika.

"Oh, that's nice of you," said Hana.

Yoshika smiled as she brought the try over, and while she did that, Hana got into position. When Yoshika got over, she set the tray down on her lap.

"Oh, wow, Fuso food," said Hideyoshi. "It looks so good and smells great."

"Umm... thanks," said Yoshika blushing at the compliment.

"What's your name?" asked Hana as she looked at Yoshika.

"Yoshika Miyafuji," said Yoshika.

"Miyafuji?" questioned Hana. "You mean as in Dr. Miyafuji?"

"You knew my dad?" asked Yoshika.

"I do, but I never met him personally or heard of him," said Hana before she picked the silverware up and took a bit out of the food.

She couldn't stop eating as she quickly ate one bit after another. Yoshika was surprised as she chewed down on it, but was also happy to see someone enjoying the food she made. The Captain ate like she hasn't eaten in a good long time, but judging from what Yoshika saw of the PRV movie, she must not have eaten in a good long time. She continued to stand there as Hana continued to shovel the food in her mouth with a ravenous appetite. After a short while, she finished the food in record-breaking time.

"More, please," said Hana.

"Of course," said Yoshika happily as she collected the tray and made her way to the door. "I'll be right back with some more."

"Okay, see you when you get here," said Hana.

Yoshika left as she closed the door and went on her way. It wasn't long until she came back with more, and Hana continued to eat one serving after another until she had several servings. Now she was resting peacefully on the ship or at least trying to, but with the crew on the ship, she was a bit skeptical.

Their journey back was a long and restless one, at least as far as Hana went, and although her body started to recover slightly over the month, she was still underweight. The base of the 501st in Romagna soon came into sight, and they began preparing to dock. It wasn't long later when they docked with the base in Romagna, and when they did, the witches got off the ship with Hana while the crew went about unloading everything that they needed to.

The witches and Hana made their way over to where the Emperors was waiting, but all of them noticed the condition she was in wasn't the best and looked worried. When they got to the Emperors, they stood in front of them.

"You all did it," said Nicholas. "You brought our Captain home."

"Yes, Sir," said the witches.

"Hana," said Frederick as he looked at her.

"Frederick, it's good to see you again," said Hana.

Most of the witches was surprised to hear her speak so casualty to the Karlsland Emperor.

"Hana," said Nicholas.

Hana looked at him and smiled, but could see the questioning faces and she looked around the base at the crew. A few of the witches and the Emperors noticed she was a bit nervous and tense.

"How about we head inside," said Hirohito.

"Sounds good," said Hana nodding her head.

The Emperors led her into the 501st base and through it until they got to the meeting room where Minna and Mio took them. During their time at the 501st base, they got used to the area and knew their way around the base. When they got to the meeting room, Hirohito opened the door and went in with Frederick and Nicholas. Hana followed behind them, and the witches came in behind her before they shut the door. The Emperors went to the front of the room, and Hana followed them but stopped just shy of the front of the room. The other witches sat down around the room or stood so they could get answers.

"What happened the last we heard you mysteriously disappeared eight years ago, and then we got this message," said Nicholas.

"After the Fuso Sea Incident, I took off south on a reconnaissance mission and soon stumbled upon Aussik, where I detected Neurois," said Hana. "It wasn't long after that when I was engaged in a Neuroi fight, and I fought to the best of my abilities, but during the fight, I ran out of ammo, so I did the only thing I could think of. I discarded my weapon and went nova, taking out as many Neuroi as I could, but in doing so, I fried the Striker Unit. I crashed in a forest but managed to land safely, and it wasn't long after that when I stumbled upon a scene that most shocked me. Military men was shooting the citizens of Aussik, and it didn't matter if they was elderly, men, woman, teens, or even babies. I did what I had to do to infiltrate their organization, and I learned something that most worried me. They are men that are called the resistance, who has an extreme hate of witches, so much so that they started killing all the citizens of Aussik to stop any witch from being born. They don't care about their country. Renegades that do as they want and don't bend to anyone else's orders. The true horror was yet to come when the citizens started going berserk slaughtering each other and killing themselves in cold blood. It was like a freaking slaughterhouse with much blood everywhere. I tracked down the culprits behind the incident with the citizens going berserk and found some most interesting information. Unfortunately, the resistance soon caught on to the fact I was from some other military organization, and they caught me. They tortured and raped me for information, but I wouldn't give it to them at any cost, and I was in no position to use my magic as that would only reveal who I was. I don't remember too much after that, there was days where everything went black, and from what I heard from the others, I apparently lost all sense of time."

To say that they was all shocked by the information was an understatement, they was most greatly shocked as they heard all of that. The Emperors was the first to recover, wanting to know more about everything that happened.

"What can you tell us about the Neurois?" asked Frederick.

"The Neurois showed abilities that was unprecedented before," said Hana. "When I located them and found their location, the strange thing was they could not be seen. Heavy armored ship, submarine, and airborne Neurois with stealth, drones, brainwashing, and transmission jamming. Their ships don't travel in the air and travel on the ocean surface. Their drones have the capability to dodge incoming attacks before retaliating. Their transmission jamming is so high tech that it can jam the signals of even the night witches, and the signal is jammed completely. I was the only one that can gain a signal while they are jamming communications. Their brainwashing isn't strong enough to affect the witches as they are immune to it, but it can affect anyone else that has no resistance, such as military personnel or citizens. It was the reason that the citizens went berserk and started slaughtering one another in brutality fashion, and by brutality, they was ripping them apart."

"So they did have brainwashing abilities as I thought they did," said Frederick.

"Yes," said Hana.

"Wait a minute," said Adolfine. "The Military men didn't go berserk, or did they?"

"No, the military men didn't go berserk," said Hana. "They were the ones that started it all when they started slaughtering the citizens, but the Neurois noticing that started making the citizens go berserk and kill each other in cold blood. The Neurois leave the military men alone, but why I don't know. The Neuroi don't go inland, so no one has to fight them, but they don't need to either, and they won't go too far away from their hives, at least not yet."

"Wait, there is something I want to know," said Nicholas. "What did you mean when you said you was the only one that can gain a signal while they are jamming communications?"

Hana closed her left eye as she heard that, "My familiar did everything it could to keep me alive at the risk of its own life. She passed on now."

The Emperors and most of the witches looked sad to have lost such a great witch.

"Well, how about we get you checked out," said Frederick. "Minna, Mio, will you take her to the infirmary."

They agreed and led Hana out of the room while the Emperors looked gravely and down with everything that they heard. This news wasn't the greatest of news, and it made them extremely worried. The Neuroi can now attack them from anywhere out of nowhere, and they had no way to locate them if they employ their jamming. On top of that, hearing about the resistances made them nervous about who they could trust more now than ever. Still, they wanted a full report on how many Neuroi Hana took out in her time in Aussik and all the detail that was needed, so they left shortly after and made their way to the infirmary.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter three of Stike Witches: Legacy. I do hope you like it. I was able to manage to make this chapter reach my goal of around 4k - 5k words, so I don't think I did too bad on that. There was a lot of things that was seen and a lot of information in this chapter. The 501st was able to find Hana and recover her, but at the same time, she lost her familiar in the process. They was able to break out of Aussik and return to the base in Romagna. The last and most important thing is they all got a lot of information from Hana about the resistance and the Neuroi.

As for who else I could pair her up with. I could pair her up with Keiko, Junko, or even Adolfine, but I'm not so sure about that as their ages are almost around 10 years older than her. Let's wait and see how a few chapters go and I'll talk more on that when we get to a certain point in the story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any songs that will appear in the story or Strike Witches, but I do own my own OC character Hana Hideyoshi and any other OC characters that might appear.


	4. Goodbye Captain and Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Strike Witches: Legacy, the witches managed to find Captain Hana Hideyoshi, but unfortunately when they arrived she was near death hanging on by a thread. Not long after that, they met the spirit of Hana's Familiar, who died protecting Hana to the best of its abilities. After rescuing Hana and Healing her, they made their way back to ship before making their way out of Aussik. Their path out of Aussik was not easy by any standard, but they at least managed to break out the Captain from Aussik and return her home safely or at least as safe as they could. The witches soon found out more detail about what happened in Aussik and the Neuroi, which showed capabilities that far exceeded any possibilities. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find the answer to that as the story continues.

When Hana got a check-up and noticed the doctor, she was extremely nervous and started to frantically scream out like crazy about resistance members. They had to restrain her so the doctor could give her a thorough check-up, and when over with, they had to remove her from the presence of the doctor. When Hana was around witches, she was fine, but around crew members or staff, she didn't do so well and seemed to be nervous.

The Emperors waited for the doctor to give them a report, and when they received it, the only bad news that they got is malnourishment, loss of hair, loss of the right eye, and trauma. Other than that, on the positive side, they heard that her hair would grow back, she will recover with plenty of food, and that she was not pregnant. They didn't take the bad news well, but at least did take the positive news exceptionally well and was glad about it.

After getting the report from the doctor, they took their leave and went to see Hana, who was in one of the rooms in the base. They got to the room a little later and noticed that Barkhorn and Erica was outside the door on both sides, most likely guarding it. When they noticed them coming, Barkhorn knocked on the door, and when she got a response, she opened the door. The Emperors soon went inside to see Keiko was inside the room keeping Hana company. The door was closed behind them, not because Hana was in solitary confinement more as it was a means to keep her from going crazy or more like keeping the crew and staff away from her. 

They asked Hana for a detailed report on everything that happened. Hana went about explaining how many Neuroi drones she took out, how many Neuroi she took out, how many citizens she had to kill, the poor food she was given, the low amount of water she was given, the torture, and the rapping. To say they didn't take the news of how the resistance treated her well, but they did understand her actions of killing the citizens to save her country, so they did not hold that against her. The torture was another thing all by itself, Hana was whipped by barbed wire whips, held up by reversed spiked changes, and had her right eye pulled out.

When they was done getting the detailed report of everything from Hana, the Emperors left her room and went on their way. They made their way to where the other witches was at before speaking to each one of them about what they witnessed and the condition Hana was in when they found her. What they had heard them say, made their blood boil in anger. 

When they got through all the witches, they made their way back to Hana's room before going inside, and the door was closed behind them.

"Captain Hana Hideyoshi," said Nicholas. "You are honorably discharged and are to return home."

"Understood, Nicholas," said Hana smiling.

The Emperors and Hana started gathering anything that they needed, and for Hana, that wasn't much except for her self, so she was ready to leave when the Emperors was ready. When they was ready, the Emperors and Hana went outside with the Emperors surrounding Hana from three sides so that the crew wouldn't bother her. They headed for the fancy airplanes before getting inside of them, and the majority of the witches waved them off as they saw them off. Hana was in the same plane as Nicholas, which confused some witches.

"Major Sakamoto, why is Captain Hideyoshi getting in the airplane for Orussia?" asked Yoshika curiously.

"Oh, that's because she is half Orussian and half Fusoian, Miyafuji," said Mio. "Her mother was from Fuso while her father was from Orussia."

Yoshika was surprised to hear that as she didn't know, she thought she was from Fuso and the other witches that heard that was surprised along with her. 

Hana in the Emperors waved back at everyone before the doors closed. Hana went and sat up front with Nicholas in the right seat of the cockpit while he took the left seat. They waited for the other airplanes to take off before ascending into the air, and after they did, Nicholas and Hana took off before they ascended into the air. The three royal airplanes flew off together for a while as they got further from the 501st base before they broke off going different directions. 

The journey back to Orussia took a week, and by September 5, 1945, they landed at the Kubinka Air Base in Moscow. Nicholas had Hana wait in the airplane as he went and got a jeep before coming back. When he got back, he assisted Hana as best he could as they got out of the airplane and into the jeep. When they was all ready to go, Nicholas started the jeep up before he took off pulling out of the Kubinka Air Base in Moscow. They continued for a while until Nicholas got to their destination, where he was going to drop off Hana.

"Well, Hana, this is your stop," said Nicholas as the jeep came to a stop at the side of the Ural Mountains. "Think you can make it up there and home?"

"It may take me a bit, but I'll manage," said Hana as she got out of the jeep.

"Alright, well, take care," said Nicholas.

"I will," said Hana.

Nicholas drove off with a worried face, but he has had a worried look for a while now, and Hana didn't blame him for that. She was worried herself, but she has done everything that she could to serve her countries, and now it was over for her. Hana turned back around before she looked up at the Ural Mountains.

"Well, it's about time I take the long journey back up," said Hana.

With that said, Hana started making her way back up the Ural Mountains, but being gone for so long made her disoriented, so she ended up getting lost trying to find her way back home. It took her a lot longer to find her direction and only by pure luck when she noticed the cabin after wandering around the area, but by this time night had already fallen, and for the first time in her life, she felt the chill of the Ural Mountains.

"Brrr... it's freezing," said Hana. "I sure hope there is some firewood left."

Hana made her way to the cabin further up the mountains, and when she got there, she opened the door. Everything was in the same place that she left it or at least as far as she can tell. She wasn't sure as it has been a while since she been there.

"Home sweet home," said Hana. "Brr... it's freezing. Let's get a fire going."

Hana made her way back outside to where the firewood was kept to find that she did have firewood, but enough to possibly last for a couple of days.

"Oh, dear," said Hana. "Looks like I'm going to need to get some more firewood. Oh, well, this will do for tonight. I can worry about that tomorrow."

She started collecting the firewood before making her way back into the house and into the living room, shutting the door behind her. When she got to the living room, she made her way over to the fireplace that had two pictures on top of it. One was a picture of her mother, and the other was a picture of her father.

"Sorry, I been away so long, Papa, Mama," said Hana. "I hope I didn't worry you too much."

Hana smiled at the pictures of her parents before she started putting the firewood into the fireplace. When that was done, she couldn't remember where the dang matches was, so it took her a little while to find them. Hana went about making a fire in the fireplace before making her way to her bedroom. She came back out of her bedroom a little later with a blanket that was a bit too small on her, but she made it work as she curled up on the couch next to the fireplace.

The cabin got warmer as the night dragged on, and Hana soon dozed off to sleep, which was a reckless move for anyone to make, but it was something that Hana always did. None the less, the fire was contained in the fireplace so it wouldn't burn the cabin down.

Hana's sleep wasn't peaceful and was restless as her dreams was filled with the events that happened in Aussik. She kept tossing and turning, and around midnight she woke up screaming her lungs out until she noticed where she was. The fire was still going as it must not have been very long when she fell asleep. Hana laid back down and tried to go back to sleep, but sleep was not coming for her.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep," said Hana sighing as she sat up, and she looked at the pictures of her parents. "Sorry to startle you, Mama, Papa."

Hana stretched and got up before making her way into the kitchen. She went to the refrigerator and opened it up only to get a stench of rotting food, having forgotten how long she was away.

"Ugg... gross," said Hana shutting the refrigerator paling as the memories of Aussik flashed in her head. "Looks like I'll need to do some cleaning, but for now, let's see if I can round something up."

She started looking through the cabinets to find anything that might be edible, but all she found was not very much except for some canned foods. She decided to get some for now as that at least should last her until she can get some food. When she was done with warming up the canned food, she took it to the living room and started to eat it. It wasn't the greatest of food, but she has had worse before. 

When that was over with, Hana continued to sit on the couch as the time ticked by slowly. Once it hit zero one hundred, Hana decided to get an early start and go collect some firewood for the house as nothing else would be open right now. So she went around the cabin searching for where the hell the saw and axe was at for firewood. It took her a while to find them, but she did manage to find them.

Hana made her way outside after that only to shiver from the Ural Mountains cold air and the thin air. She ignored it and decided to make her way down the Ural Mountains carrying the saw and axe with her as best as she could in her condition. After a good while of descending the mountains, she made it to the forest and made her way through it, but as she did, she was looking all around for possible traps as she remembered the forest in Aussik. She was snapped back to reality when she noticed a Fuso cottontail little rabbit.

"Hey, your a long way from home, aren't you little one?" asked Hana.

The rabbit continued to look at her and watch her. Hana smiled at it before she turned and started walking around, looking for a decent size tree. The rabbit continued to follow her as it watched her. When Hana got to the tree, she looked around to see the rabbit followed her.

"Your going to want to step away, little one," said Hana as she put the saw down.

The rabbit hopped a little further away, and Hana went to work at bringing down the tree. It took her a lot longer and was harder for her than before, but she managed to be able to finish getting the tree down. When that was done, the hard part came as she had to drag the tree up the mountain to the cabin. This took a lot of effort on her part and a good long time until she got it up the mountain to the cabin. The sun had already came up by that time, and the rabbit followed her all the way home watching her. 

Hana went to work at cutting the tree down into firewood, but it took a lot of effort to do so. She was working up a good sweat and at least was able to stay warm on the Ural Mountains from working hard. She eventually managed to get the firewood split, but by that time, the rabbit took off somewhere.

Hana went about stacking the firewood with the rest putting the fresh on the bottom and old on the top to be burnt first. When she was done with that, she took care of the saw and the axe, made her way inside the cabin, and started cleaning the cabin from top to bottom. By the time she finished, it was already well late in the day at around fourteen hundred.

"Oh, dear, I don't know if I'll be able to make it to the store," said Hana as a shiver ran up her spine at the thought of having to go to the store. "I guess it..."

Her words was cut off as there was a knock on the door, but that made her start to frantically scream out like crazy about resistance members. She actually went and got a butcher knife before making her to the entryway. The door opened up, but when Hana saw who it was, she dropped the butcher knife.

"Nicholas, damn it, don't fucking scare me like that!" shouted Hana. "It would be nice if you shouted it was you!"

"Ummm... sorry about that," said Nicholas noticing the butcher knife she had. "I thought I would make sure you got home safely and bring you some groceries, but I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, It's alright," said Hana sighing as she picked up the knife. "I was just thinking about doing that as the food has gone bad."

Hana made her way into the kitchen as Nicholas stepped into the house and followed her, shutting the door behind him. When they got to the kitchen, Hana put the knife away back where it should be while Nicholas set the groceries down on the table.

"So you made it home safely, at least," said Nicholas.

"Yeah, it took me a little longer than it should have," said Hana, "but I found my way home by pure luck."

"Hmmm... why is that?" asked Nicholas.

"Being away for so long made me a little disoriented," said Hana, "so I kind of got lost on my way home."

"I guess it was a good thing I brought you a compass," said Nicholas.

"Oh, yeah, I found one of those when I was cleaning the house from the top to the bottom, but another one wouldn't hurt," said Hana. "I do appreciate you bringing me some groceries."

"Oh, your more than welcome, besides I don't think it would have been a good idea for you to go to the store," said Nicholas.

"Yeah, I was a bit nervous about having to do that myself," said Hana, "but I'll have to do it at some point."

"Well, that's true," said Nicholas before deciding to change the topic. "I noticed you got some more firewood."

"Yeah, got it early this morning, but it took me a while," said Hana.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" asked Nicholas.

"No, by the time I made it home, made a fire, and laid down, it was already twenty-one hundred," said Hana. "I must have dozed off sometime after that, probably around twenty-two hundred. I woke up at zero hundred, but it sure gets chilly up here."

"You didn't have a problem with it before because of..." said Nicholas before cutting himself off, realizing what he was about to mention. "Ummm... nevermind."

"No, its alright," said Hana. "I don't regret doing what I did. I did everything that I could do to serve my countries, and now it is over."

Nicholas was touched but was sad to lose a witch of her caliber. He went silent as he started unpacking the groceries that he brought up. Hana didn't say anything as she took the food off the table and started putting it away. Nicolas didn't just get her food, but he also brought up some military clothes, some blankets, a compass, and some more dishes. Hana didn't complain as she put everything away and got into the military clothes that he brought up. They was similar to her old ones but matched her underweight body. He wasn't able to stay for long once the groceries was put away as he needed to make his way back down the mountain.

Hana made her way back outside later that evening to get more firewood but noticed the rabbit was back looking at her. 

"What is the matter, little one?" asked Hana. "Are you hungry?"

The rabbit bounced over to her before jumping around her.

"Alright, let me get some firewood, and I'll round you something up," said Hana.

The rabbit bounced over nearby the door of the cabin, waiting for her as Hana smiled at it and went to the firewood. She grabbed a few logs before making her way to the door and opening it. When she did, the rabbit bounced inside, but Hana ignored it as she took the firewood into the living room before adding more wood to the dying fire as it was getting a little chilly. 

With that done, Hana made her way to the kitchen with the rabbit following her. She opened the refrigerator before going through it, but as she did, the rabbit started snooping through the fridge until it found what it wanted and snatched it.

"So you want that, huh?" asked Hana.

The rabbit munched on the food happily while bouncing around.

"Alright, I'll set a few more out for you," said Hana as she went about taking out some more wild strawberries and setting them out for the rabbit.

She shut the refrigerator before making her way into the living room to relax as she was a bit worn out for the day. Usually, this wasn't a problem for her, but with the condition she was in, it didn't help at all. The rabbit stayed in the kitchen munching on the wild strawberries while she relaxed, but it soon came back out as it bounced around, looking around the cabin, checking everything out. It soon stopped and made itself comfortable on the rug near the fireplace.

Hana must have dozed off again because the last thing she remembered, it was seventeen hundred. She woke up screaming her lungs out until she noticed where she was, but it got the rabbit's attention as it looked at her. It bounced over toward her and continued to look at her. Hana looked at the time to see that it was nineteen hundred now. She looked down at the rabbit before reaching her hand out, and the rabbit nudged it.

"Sorry, there little one," said Hana. "Just a bad dream."

It was unknown whether the rabbit bought that or not as Hana couldn't understand rabbits, but it didn't really matter to her. She continued to pet the little rabbit for a little while before she stopped and got up.

"You hungry again?" asked Hana. "I know I am."

The rabbit bounced around excitedly as she said that.

"Well, aren't you full of energy," said Hana. "Maybe we should go for a hick tomorrow."

Whether the rabbit responded or not was unknown to her, but it didn't matter. She knew that it was hungry, and that's all that counted. She made her way into the kitchen with the rabbit following her before going through the refrigerator. The rabbit found what it wanted as it snatched some more wild strawberries, so Hana grabbed a few more before setting them out. When that was done, she went about making herself something with a lot of nourishment for her as she knew she could use it.

Later that night, Hana went back outside to get more firewood, not that the firewood in the fireplace burnt down too far, but she didn't want it to get chilly inside. While she was out there, she stopped and looked up at the stars in the night sky, wondering what the witches was doing now and wishing that she could fly once more, but she knew that was impossible. Her familiar had died, and with it, her magic powers left, so she knew that her time was up. It was now up to others to finish what she could not do herself.

 _"Be careful, girls,"_ thought Hana worried.

The rabbit watched her from the doorway and looked up at the sky with her, but after a little bit, it looked back down before it bounced over to her and started jumping around her, catching Hana's attention.

"Alright, I'm coming," said Hana.

Hana turned around to make her way back inside, and the rabbit rushed forward into the house before stopping as it looked back, waiting for her. When she got to the door, the rabbit took of inside the cabin, and Hana followed it, shutting the door behind her. 

The next day started out early for Hana, just like the night before. She has woken up again, screaming from her time in Aussik at midnight, alerting the rabbit as it looked at her. After a bit of petting the rabbit and apologizing, she sat up and tried to busy herself with anything she could think of in the house to pass the time away.

Later after the sun came up and Hana had breakfast, she came out of the house with the rabbit following right behind her. She took off as she began her run down the mountain from her cabin. She wasn't planning on going all the way to the bottom of it, but she was planning to go a bit down before returning. Hana wasn't exactly in the best condition, so she was a bit unsteady. The rabbit bounced along with her as she took off, keeping up with her, which wasn't hard considering she was slow and unsteady.

She had to rest a few times on her way down to catch her breath while the rabbit waited for her, but when done, she pressed on. She soon got to the spot that she felt was far enough down the mountain, and then turned around, but stopped as she couldn't remember which way she came down the mountain.

"Oh, great," said Hana sighing. "Well, it looks like it's going to be a long way back, let's just hope I can get lucky and find my way back."

The rabbit must have noticed that she was lost as it bounced forward in a different direction, but catching Hana's attention.

"Huh?" questioned Hana. "You want to go that way? Well, okay, I guess, not like I have anything better to do."

Hana took off after the rabbit, who stayed in front of her as it continued in the same direction. It didn't have to try hard to stay in front of her as she was slow and unsteady, so much so that the rabbit had to stop a few times and look back. She had to rest a few times as she followed the rabbit to catch her breath while the rabbit waited for her, but when done, she pressed on. She soon noticed the cabin farther up on the mountain.

"Well, what the hell do you know," said Hana. "You must be a lucky charm, little one."

The rabbit bounced over to her before jumping around her happily. It stopped before bouncing off towards the cabin.

"Hey, wait for me!" shouted Hana, rushing after the little rabbit.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the fourth chapter of Strike Witches: Legacy. I do hope you like it. I put a lot of work into this to make it reach the 4k without going too far into anything that is supposed to show up later. Hana was officially honorably discharged from the army. Yes, I said Army, if you weren't paying attention, I said she was a Captain, and even though I didn't provide answers to what military she was associated with, it should have been noticed. Hana said her goodbye to the witches before she made her way home, but she doesn't seem okay at all from anyone's perspective. Although I suppose it's understandable as she went through a lot of shit. After getting home, she started living at her cabin on top of the Ural Mountains, which is nearby Moscow, the capital of Orussia. She met a little rabbit that is appearing to be following her around.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any songs that will appear in the story or Strike Witches, but I do own my own OC character Hana Hideyoshi and any other OC characters that might appear.


	5. Magic Awakens and Deeper into the Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Strike Witches: Legacy, Hana Hideyoshi was honorably discharged and left the 501st base to make her way back home. When she got home she spent her day alone, but soon found herself busy cleaning the cabin in the mountains. During her time in the mountains, Hana stumbled upon a Fuso cottontail rabbit that continues to keep her company. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.

It has been a week now since Hana returned home, and was September 12, 1945, in this week there was a few things that happened. Nicholas hasn't shown up, and Hana didn't know if he was scared of her or if he was just busy, but she was more leaning on the second. Hana's body got better thanks to being able to eat nutritious food and the exercise, but it was not back to its previous condition. Hana and the rabbit's relationship grew, and Hana would talk to the rabbit about everything and anything. She told the rabbit about everything that she has been through and everything that she did, and the rabbit listened to everything she had to say. The rabbit always stayed close by her, and it wouldn't leave her side no matter what room she was in, following her around the house, outside, or even going on runs. Hana never felt lonely as she had the pictures of her mother and father, and the rabbit kept her company at all times. Hana still had nightmares of her time in Aussik, but with the rabbit's company, it slowly got better over time, and she was able to go into Moscow to do some shopping as long as the rabbit was with her. Her hair started growing back, but it hasn't been long, so it didn't grow much. 

Currently, it was zero three hundred, and Hana was fast asleep on the couch. She fell asleep with the rabbit lying between her legs with its face buried in her vagina and has been sleeping peacefully for the last six hours. The majority of Hana's body could not be seen as it was covered up by blankets, but it appeared that her body was smaller, and there was a set of white and pink rabbit ears on her head with brilliant blue antennas. The temperature of the cabin continued to rise and drop from extremely hot to extremely cold, even with the fire going in the fireplace. Hana was jolted awake from her body getting very hot before getting very cold, and she stood up.

"What the?" questioned Hana confused.

Hana's body was much shorter than she previously was, and it was glowing with a red aura before it disappeared only to be replaced by a whitish-blue aura.

"What?" questioned Hana noticing she was glowing before feeling something near her ass.

She turned around to see a rabbit cotton ball tail and was surprised. She put her hand up to her head before feeling the rabbit ears and antennas. Hana brought her hand down and looked at it before clenching it and relaxing it.

"This is amazing!" shouted Hana as she could feel the strength in her body.

Hana went to a mirror to look herself over, noticing that she seemed to be shorter. Her hair wasn't fully grown back, and her body wasn't recovered, but other than that, she went through a major change. Her height, which was previously 165cm tall, was now 114cm tall, making her much shorter than she previously was. Her right eye was back, but now it was replaced with a violet rabbit eye. Additionally, her appearance looked younger as if she wasn't even 16-years-old but other than that, there weren't many differences except for the magic that she could feel. She didn't have clothes on, and that might have been for the best because they wouldn't fit her now if she did.

Hana was so excited to have her magic back that she came out of the cabin at zero four hundred naked, but she didn't feel the coldness of the Ural Mountains. She didn't have her magic activated when she came out with a smile on her face. She took off as she made her climb down the Ural Mountains, and although her body wasn't in the greatest of conditions, she did well on her way down. Surprisingly she didn't get lost and knew her way around the mountains. 

What took Hana from morning until night to reach the cabin when she came back only took her around five hours to make it down the mountain. When she got down, she took off in the city of Moscow, making a be line for the palace. As she ran through the city of Moscow, people was giving her weird looks because she was naked, but Hana ignored it and didn't care.

Nicholas was sitting in his throne chair with a hand on his head. He was not having a great week. Frederick was there with him as they was talking to each other, trying to figure out what their next move should be. All of a sudden, the doors burst open, catching Nicholas and Frederick's attention as they wondered what the hell bad news it would be this time. When they looked, they noticed it was Hana, and they was pretty sure it was Hana, but she looked like she did when she was younger except for her body wasn't in the greatest of conditions and the right eye, which was violet. She had her hands resting on her knees, breathing heavily from running to the palace.

"Hana," said Nicholas and Frederick.

Nicholas sat up straight and looked at her curiously with Frederick. They waited for her to catch her breath, and when she did, she looked up with a smile on her face.

"You have to see this," said Hana.

"Huh? See what?" asked Nicholas.

"Watch," said Hana as she walked forward closer to them.

When she was close enough, she partially released her magic as her familiar rabbit ears and cotton ball tall came out along with her brilliant blue antennas. Nicholas stood up quickly as he noticed that and looked at her.

"Your magic," said Nicholas astounded. "It came back?"

"Yeah," said Hana before looking down at her hands, "but it's a bit different now."

Nicholas and Frederick was curious as they looked down at her hands, noticing she looked at them, but this was the greatest of news that they got all week.

"Come, I want to try something," said Hana looking up smiling.

"Well, that's fine," said Nicholas, "but if you don't mind, I think it would be a good idea to get a check-up and get some clothes."

"Sure," said Hana.

Nicholas and Frederick was a bit worried about her getting a check-up as the last time, she freaked out, not to mention they had to restrain her when she got a check-up at the 501st base. They weren't surprised she came without clothes on as they knew they wouldn't fit her now, and neither would her old clothes for that matter. Hana turned around and ran off out of the palace, making Nicholas and Frederick chase after her in a hurry curious as to what she wanted to try.

When they got outside, Hana went to the jeep before she picked it up in the air, amazing Nicholas and Frederick as they saw that. She put it back down when she was done before climbing in the back seat. Nicholas and Frederick made their way over with Nicholas getting in the driver seat and Frederick getting in the passenger seat, and once ready, they took off to Kubinka Air Base.

When they got to Kubinka Air Base, Nicholas pulled the jeep to a stop and got out along with Frederick and Hana. He led them through the Air Base to the infirmary, and when they got there, had the doctor give Hana a check-up. Hana let part of her magic out for a little bit before it disappeared. Surprisingly, Hana let the doctor give her a check-up without a problem.

When the check-up was over, the doctor gave them the report and her measurements. Nicholas, Frederick, and Hana was surprised by what the doctor had to say. She told them that even though Hana is chronologically 16-years-old, her body checked out to be biologically 10-years-old. The next thing she told them is that Hana's recovery was going well and that she has an incredible sight in her right eye. After they left there, Nicholas went about getting Hana some clothes that would fit her properly, and soon she could be seen in a pair of pink and white striped panties and an Orussia Imperial Army uniform.

When Hana was dressed in the clothes, she made her way outside of the Air Base with Nicholas and Frederick following her curious as to what she would do. Once outside, Nicholas and Frederick watched as she went over to a tank and lifted it up in the air before setting it back down. After that, they watched as Hana went over to where a battleship was and lifted it up in the air, startling the crew onboard the battleship. Hana sat the ship back down to the relief of the crew aboard the ship and made her way over to where the Emperors was at, who had their mouths wide open in shock and amazement with the raw strength she wields. When she got in front of them, she gave of a red glow around her body, and the two Emperors smiled at her having her aura magic back, but that soon disappeared and was replaced with a whitish-blue glow around her body. They could feel the coldness of her magic, and the temperature dropped as snow started falling in the city. After showing what she could do, she let her magic partially drop as it went back to normal, only keeping the antennas out. 

"Another Aura Magic," said Nicholas.

"Yeah," said Hana.

"It looks like you have Super Physical Strengthening too," said Frederick.

"Actually, I think the correct term would be Absolute Physical Strengthening," said Hana.

Frederick nodded his head in agreement with it.

"So what should your other magic be called?" asked Nicholas curiously.

"Subzero," said Hana.

"Sounds like a good name," said Frederick with Nicholas agreeing with him.

"Alright, well, how about you go home and wait," said Nicholas.

"Sounds good," said Hana.

They made their way to the jeep and got inside before Nicholas took off as he pulled out of the Air Base. He continued until he got to Hana's stop before stopping the jeep. Hana got out and waved her goodbyes with a brightened and cheerful face. Once they was gone, she turned around and made her way back up the Ural Mountains.

When she got back to the cabin, it was fifteen hundred, and Hana made her way to the cabin before she went inside. The house was silent and empty now without the rabbit around, but Hana knew that the rabbit will always be with her, so she didn't mind. The fire was out in the fireplace, but even so, Hana didn't notice the coldness of the Ural Mountains. Hana made her way into the living room and sat down on the couch. She started thinking as she recalled the Neuroi in Aussik, and as she did, she knew that they needed something more. Hana got back up and went through the cabin looking for a notebook, a pencil, and a pen. 

When she got everything, which didn't take that long, Hana returned to the living room and sat down on the couch. She opened the notebook and started to go to work at writing stuff down, but as she did that, she would stop and think about it before crossing it out. She continued to write things down, cross stuff out, and rip out a paper every now and then before starting over. As she was working on it, her stomach rumbled loudly.

"Huh?" questioned Hana stopping as she looked over at the clock. "Oh, is it that time already?"

She lost track of time as she was working on what she was doing in the notebook, and now it was twenty hundred. She didn't get very much written down, but considering she started over several times, it was bound to happen.

"Alright, break time it is," said Hana.

Her stomach rumbled in agreement with her.

"I know, I'm going," said Hana. "Just hang on, will you?"

Hana got up as she made her way into the kitchen, and once inside, she opened the refrigerator. She noticed the wild strawberries and snatched a few of them as they sounded good, but made herself something nutritious to go with it. When she was done, she made her way back into the living room and sat down before going about eating the wild strawberries and food.

When she was done eating, she sat her dishes aside and went back to writing in the notebook. As the day dragged on and it got later, she soon drifted off to sleep, and for the first time since she came home, her dreams weren't filled with nightmares. 

It has been three days since Hana returned home after showing she had her magic back, and now it was September 15, 1945. Hana's body got better with every day as she exercised, even if it was for only a few hours, but it was still not back to its previous condition that it used to be. Hana had gotten a bit written in the notebook, but it was far from being completed. She was sitting on the couch writing in the notebook since early this morning after going for a run but soon stopped, and as she did, her stomach suddenly rumbled loudly. 

"Yes, I know," said Hana.

She had her magic antennas activated, which wasn't anything new as she had them activated extremely often. She was keeping track of the time as she went to work at writing in the notebook. Hana got up and made her way to the kitchen as her stomach rumbled loudly again.

"Will you hold on? I'm going," said Hana.

When she got into the kitchen, she went through the refrigerator, grabbing whatever sounded good to eat while making her something nutritious to go with it. She returned to the living room, sat back down on the couch, and started eating. When she was done eating, she got up, left the cabin, and went on a short run. She came back two hours later, went back inside the cabin, sat back down on the couch, and went back to work at writing in the notebook.

It has been six days since Hana returned home after showing she had her magic back, and now it was September 18, 1945. Hana had gotten a lot written in the notebook, and now it was nearly finished. She was sitting on the couch, writing in the notebook giving it the final touches, and soon stopped as she finished.

"There we go, finished," said Hana smiling as she looked at the notebook.

She put the pen down and shut the notebook before she laid down, ready to get some sleep. It was twenty-one hundred when she finished writing in the notebook, and even if she started on her way down the mountain, by the time she would get down it, it would be early in the morning. Hana decided to get some decent sleep and start her way down the mountain in the morning. 

The next morning Hana came out of the cabin at zero five hundred a little later after breakfast with the notebook in hand. She didn't do any morning exercise, but it wasn't needed as she was going to make her way down the Ural Mountains. Hana took off as she began her climb down the Ural Mountains.

She got down the mountain by ten hundred, and when she was down the mountain, she took off in the city of Moscow, making a be line for the palace. As she ran through the city of Moscow, people weren't giving her weird looks this time because she was dressed.

She got to the palace a little later and made her way through the palace, but she didn't go to the throne room as she knew where the Emperors was at, having tracked their location down with her antennas. When she got to the doors where the Emperors was having a meeting, she pushed the doors open, getting everyone's attention as they turned to look at her. Nicholas, Frederick, and Hirohito recognized who it was, but the red-haired young woman didn't.

"Hana," said Nicholas.

 _"So that is her?"_ thought the red-haired woman. _"She's very short."_

"I heard you lifted up a battleship," said Hirohito.

"Yes, why, do you want me to crush your fingers to prove it?" asked Hana.

"No, thanks," said Hirohito. "The only proof I need is hearing it from Nicholas or Frederick."

Nicholas noticed the notebook in her hand and was curious about it.

"What's that?" asked Nicholas, pointing to the notebook.

"The training I came up with," said Hana as she handed it out to Nicholas.

Nicholas walked over before he took it and started looking through it with curiousness, but as he did, he gasped astounded and amazed by what she came up with. Frederick, Hirohito, and the red-haired woman looked at him curiously as they heard him gasp. Nicholas noticed it and passed the notebook to Frederick, who took it and started looking through it with curiousness. As Frederick looked it over reading it, he noticed that it was highly detailed and very neatly done.

 _"This must have taken a while,"_ thought Frederick.

Hana had provided as much detail that she could and made sure that the training was neatly written. As Frederick continued to read it, he gasped astounded and amazed by what she came up with. Frederick passed the notebook to Hirohito, who took it and started looking through it with curiousness.

"This is... something different," said Hirohito before thinking to himself. _"Not even our best instructors thought of something like this."_

As Hirohito continued to read it, he had the same astounded and amazed face as that of Nicholas and Frederick. The red-haired woman was curious and looked at Hana.

"Do you mind if..." said the red-haired woman, but she was cut off.

"Not at all," said Hana.

"Oh, I should introduce myself first," said the red-haired woman.

"You're Maria Pier Di Romagna, the Duchess of Romagna," said Hana. "Where the 501st was supposed to be focusing on until they came and got me."

 _"So it's true what they said about her,"_ thought Maria before smiling.

Hirohito passed her the notebook, and Marie took it before she started looking through it with curiousness. She had the same astounded and amazed face as that of Nicholas, Frederick, and Hirohito as she continued to read through it. When done, she closed it before handing it back to Hana, who took it.

"That's intense," said Maria.

"Yes, and its untested," said Hana. "I don't know what the results will be."

"And what if it fails?" asked Maria.

"Then I'll start over," said Hana.

"Just like that, you'll start over?" asked Maria.

"If that is what it takes, then I will," said Hana. "The witches need something more than what they already have, more now than ever before, especially with two enemies."

Nicholas, Frederick, Hirohito, and Maria agreed with her about that. They had more than one enemy now, and the first enemy is now stronger than ever before. 

"Is that all you needed, Hana?" asked Nicholas.

"Oh, about that," said Hana. "I needed your permission to take a look through Dr. Miyafuji's information."

Nicholas, Frederick, Hirohito, and Maria was curious as they heard that.

"Well, you certainly can," said Nicholas.

Hana nodded her head at that before turning around, "I'll be up in the mountains."

"Right," said Nicholas nodding his head.

Hana left the room, leaving the Emperors and the Duchess, closing the door behind her as she went. She went through the palace, collecting all the information she needed before leaving as she made her way back to the cabin. When she got to the Ural Mountains, she started her climb back up to the cabin.

When she got back to the cabin, it was seventeen hundred, and Hana made her way to the cabin before she went inside carrying all the stuff. Once inside, Hana made her way into the living room before leaving the information and her notebook on the coffee table. Hana made her way through the cabin as she went about getting everything that she needed ready, and once prepared, she made her way to the cabin door before leaving the cabin.

When she came back out of the cabin, Hana turned before she made her way deeper into the mountains. She continued for a while, taking breaks to rest, eat, and get something to drink. Her journey through the mountains didn't take her too long when she came to a mine, and Hana made her way inside the mine. Once inside the mine, Hana used her magic and abilities to detect the best spot, and once she did, she made her way there.

When Hana got to the spot in the mine, she went to work as she started punching the wall, but she had to be careful or risk damaging any materials, so she held back her strength. This took a while as she continued to gather the necessary material for what she needed them for. Once she had collected enough material, Hana went about gathering them up and putting them away. When she was done, she made her way back out of the mine.

Once she was out of the mine, Hana turned before she made her way deeper into the mountains. She continued for a while, taking breaks to rest, eat, and get something to drink. Her journey through the mountains took her a long while when she came to a volcano, and Hana made her way inside the volcano. Once inside the volcano, Hana made her way through it, searching for the best spot in the volcano.

When Hana found the best spot in the volcano that had a significant amount of magma, she went about setting everything up. Once she was done setting everything up, she collected quite a bit of magma. With the magma collected, Hana went about enchanting it with her magic, heating it, and making it boil before cooling it down. She repeated this several times as she treated the magma.

When it was back in a liquid form, and she was done with enchanting it, Hana went about melting down the metal of her family's katanas that was passed on since the Sengoku period. She added the metal to the magma, and when she was done, she mixed the metal with the magma. With the metal mixed with the magma, Hana went about treating it as she enchanted it with her magic, heating it, and making it boil before cooling it down. She repeated this several times as she treated it. 

When it was back in a liquid form, and she was done with enchanting it, Hana went about melting the other metals she collected down, adding them to the magma. When they was added, Hana went about mixing the minerals with the magma before treating it as she enchanted it with her magic, heating it, and making it boil before cooling it down. She repeated this several times as she treated it until it glowed. With that done, Hana went about putting the liquid in a casing before cooling it down, making an alloy, unlike any other alloy that has ever been made before. She continued to do this one after another, making several blocks of alloy and stacking the alloy neatly together. With the alloy created, Hana can now move on to the next step of what she wanted to do.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter five of Strike Witches: Legacy. I do hope you like it. This chapter didn't quite reach the goal of 4k words, but it came close to around 3.9k words, just a little shy of 4k. We got to see some interesting things happen in this chapter and what Hana is up to after having been honorably discharged. The first thing we got to see is Hana had got her magic powers back when she gained a new familiar, and with obtaining a new familiar, came new abilities and a new appearance. For the most part, Hana looks the same, but she is now younger with a new right eye that has exceptional eyesight. Now I don't know if a rabbit eye can see a mile or even five miles, but it can definitely see far. Her eye will allow her to see things similar to that of Mio, but it's a bit different at the same time. Her right eye can allow her to see things in a far off distant place with super eyesight, but unlike Mio, who is capable of seeing through a domain that human eyesight normally cannot perceive, Hana can't.

Along with this new eye of her, we got to see Hana use her abilities as she showed them off. Her abilities are astounding among Witches. She got her antennas and her nova magic back, which is an aura magic but also gained two new abilities along with them: Absolute Physical Strengthening and Subzero, another aura magic. With her absolute physical strengthening, she can lift up a battleship of up to 72,000 tons, which has been demonstrated, but other than that, little is known about what she can do with that ability. Subzero is a lot like that of her Nova ability, but there isn't much that is known about what she can do with it. It may be stated later in the story at some point, and if not, I will eventually list out exactly what she can do with the abilities. Her other abilities are the same as they was previously, and we already got to see a little of what her previous abilities could do, but it's not really stated the true extent of those abilities. I'll let you know more when I feel it is the right time to list the abilities out.

On another note, we got to see what Hana has been up to in her week after showing that she had her magic back. She had came up with a training plan to help the witches, but it is not really shown what this training plan is as of yet. For those of you that read my other stories, some of you will know some of the training, but the majority of it is still unknown, and some of it will be a bit different. Other than that, Hana seems to be making something, but what that is is unknown, and she also got Dr. Miyafuji's information, but what she is planning to do with that is unknown.

In case you was curious as to what Hana's familiar is, her familiar is a Fuso Usagi Shima (White cottontail rabbit). It's similar to like that of Shirley's, but at the same time different as Shirley doesn't have a cotton ball tail.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any songs that will appear in the story or Strike Witches, but I do own my own OC character Hana Hideyoshi and any other OC characters that might appear. I do not own any songs that will appear in the story or Strike Witches, but I do own my own OC character Hana Hideyoshi and any other OC characters that might appear.


	6. Greatswords and Into the Sky Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Strike Witches: Legacy, Hana got her magic back with some additional abilities and after showing it off she made a training plan. She showed the training plan off to the Emperors before she made her way deeper into the mountains and appeared to be crafting something. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.

With the alloy created, Hana was now able to move on to the next step. She started going about hammering the alloy and folding it, and as she did, she enchanted it with her magic with every swing of the hammer. While she was hammering the alloy, she would stop occasionally and use her magic to heat it until the sword turned bright red before cooling it down. She continued to repeat this for a long while, taking breaks to get some rest, food, and something to drink. 

As she continued, days and weeks passed, and with every day, her body got better and better. She was now the same size as Yoshika is, which was the previous weight that she used to be, and her platinum blonde hair was getting longer. She had finally finished hammering the alloy, creating two greatswords that was black, but they was not finished. Hana went about testing them for weight and strength as she picked them up before putting them back down. Now satisfied with the greatswords, Hana went about applying the finish touches to the greatswords as she went about adding detail to the handle of the greatswords. The greatswords was entirely made out of alloy, unlike the katanas and other blades that had an attached handle, which could snap at the handle. Hana went about engraving the detail into the handle and the blades of the greatswords with gold giving them a prestigious look. With the finishing touches done, Hana picked the greatswords up and tested them out as she swung them, cutting into the ground like butter leaving slash marks. To further test the greatswords out, Hana soaked them into the lava up to the handle and waited for a while before pulling them out. The blades didn't melt from the heat of the volcano. Forged in the heat of the volcano and enchanted with magical powers, they was the greatest greatswords ever created.

With the greatswords now complete, Hana wrapped them up before taking care of everything. Once everything was taken care of, Hana made her way out of the volcano, carrying the greatswords in her arms. When she got back outside of the volcano, Hana started making her way back to her cabin.

Her journey back to the cabin took her a while, but as she got a few miles away, she picked up a stench in the air.

"Ugh... gross," said Hana. "I'm going to need to clean the cabin when I get back."

Hana continued to make her way back home, and after a while, she soon came upon the cabin. By the time she got back to the cabin, it was December 19, 1945. Hana made her way back inside the cabin, putting away everything before she went about cleaning the cabin up. When she was done cleaning the cabin up, Hana made her way down to Moscow to do some shopping before returning to the cabin and putting away the food.

The next morning Hana came out of the cabin at zero five hundred a little later after breakfast with the greatswords that was covered up and began making her way down the mountain. When she got down the mountain, it was ten hundred, and Hana made a be line for the palace. She got to the palace a while later and made her way through it to the throne room, where she knew the Emperors and Duchess was at. 

When she got to the doors, she pushed them open, getting the attention of the Emperors and Duchess that had a worried face, but once they saw it was her, their worry was put to rest. They would have questioned where she was for the last three months but noticed the object she was carrying that made them curious. 

"What's that you got?" asked Nicholas.

"I'm glad you asked," said Hana.

She walked forward toward them, and once close enough, laid the object on the floor. When she did, the Emperors and Duchess distinctively heard the sound of metal against metal. Hana uncovered it to reveal her handiwork of the greatswords to them. They was all amazed as they looked at the prestigious greatswords.

"Greatswords?" asked Frederick walking over to her as Nicholas stood up.

"Yup," said Hana.

Frederick leaned over and was about to pick the greatsword up.

"I wouldn't do that," said Hana.

"Huh?" questioned Frederick standing back up. "Why not?"

"Well, you can if you want to break your back," said Hana. "The greatswords are heavy."

"How heavy are they?" asked Nicholas, who just got over to them, looking down at the greatswords with Hirohito and Maria.

"Ten thousand tons each," said Hana.

Nicholas, Frederick, Hirohito, and Maria looked at her amazed as they heard that before looking back down at the swords. Hana looked back down at them.

"These greatswords are magical," said Hana. "Forged in the fiery pits of the volcano and enchanted with magic. They're the greatest greatswords created."

"They are quite large," said Nicholas. "I see your body has recovered, and your hair has gotten longer again. That's good."

Hana's hair wasn't very long, but it was long enough to be noticed. It was around the same length as that of Yoshika's short hair now.

"Yeah, working on these helped me out," said Hana. 

"Glad you stopped me from trying to lift them," said Frederick.

"Awe, you didn't want to break your back?" asked Hana.

"No, thanks, I'll pass," said Frederick.

"I got something else to talk to you about," said Hana.

"Hmmm..." said Nicholas, Frederick, Hirohito, and Maria looking up at her.

"What's that?" asked Nicholas.

"I need to know if Ursula Hartmann can come here," said Hana.

This got Nicholas, Frederick, Hirohito, and Maria's attention as they looked at her curiously, wondering what she was up to.

"Well, I don't see any problem with it," said Frederick.

"Alright, I'll be up at my cabin," said Hana.

"Don't be disappearing again," said Nicholas sighing.

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Hana.

Hana wrapped the greatswords back up before she picked them back up and made her way back out of the palace. Once out of the palace, Hana made her way back to the mountains before she started making her way up. 

Hana wasn't in Moscow for long, so by the time she got back to the cabin, it was sixteen hundred. Hana went to the cabin and went inside, making her way into the living room. Once in the living room, she put the greatswords away and grabbed something to eat. When she finished eating, she started looking through the information of Dr. Miyafuji, taking notes on everything that she read up on.

Two days later, Hana was still looking through the information, studying up on everything of Dr. Miyafuji's. She would get up when needed to go to the bathroom or get something to eat, but other than that, her whole day was spent researching Dr. Miyafuji. 

Two days went by since that day, and Hana had finished going through all the information and studying it. Now she was busy writing things down in a notebook, scratching out things that wouldn't work out. She would get up when needed to go do what she needed to or get something to eat, but other than that, her whole day was spent writing things down in a notebook. She would occasionally rip out a page in the notebook before starting over, making it neat.

It was now a week later since Hana returned home, and it was December 27, 1945. Hana had finished writing everything down in a notebook the night before, but other than that, that was as far as she got. She went to bed surprisingly early the night before waiting for the next day to come. Hana came out of the cabin at zero four hundred and started making her way down the mountain with the notebook in hand.

By the time she got down the mountain, it was zero nine hundred, and Hana made a be line for the palace. She got to the palace and made her way through it to the throne room, where everyone was waiting. When she got to the doors, Hana pushed them open to see the Emperors and Duchess waiting.

"Great time as always," said Nicholas. "We need to head out and meet up with Ursula at the Kubinka Air Base."

"Right," said Hana. "Also, I'll be taking over one of the hangars at the Kubinka Air Base, and one more thing."

"Hmmm, what's that?" asked Nicholas.

Hana pulled out a paper before handing it toward Nicholas, who took it and looked at it.

"I'll need those materials and equipment," said Hana.

"Alright, I'll get you the materials and equipment," said Nicholas. "They should be in by a week or two."

"Sounds good," said Hana.

With that done, they made their way outside before they took the jeep to Kubinka Air Base. When they got to the Air Base, they got out of the jeep and made their way inside, so that Nicholas could get Hana the key to one of the hangars. With that done, they returned outside of the Air Base and waited for Ursula's arrival. They didn't have to wait for too long when an airplane landed at the Kubinka Air Base, and not long after that, Ursula came off it as she made her way over.

"Ursula, good your here," said Frederick.

"Yes, Sir," said Ursula.

"You'll be working with Hana on whatever she is planning to work on," said Frederick.

Ursula sweatdropped as she heard that. Didn't they know what they would be working on?

"Understood, Sir," said Ursula.

"Hana, I leave Ursula in your capable hands," said Frederick.

"Make sure to let us know when we can come by," said Nicholas.

"I will," said Hana.

Nicholas, Frederick, Hirohito, and Maria made their way back to the jeep, and after getting inside, they took off back to the palace. Hana turned to look at Ursula.

"Come, I'll show you to the hangar we will be working," said Hana.

Ursula agreed, and Hana made her way to the hangar of the Kubinka Air Base. When she got to the door, she unlocked it before she walked into the deserted hangar. There was tables there, but other than that is was completely bare. Hana waited for Ursula to enter before shutting the door and locking it. She made her way over to the table before she held the notebook out to Ursula.

"That's what we will be working on, but all I was able to get finished is the detailed writing on it," said Hana.

Ursula took the notebook and looked through it curiously, but as she did, she realized what they would be working on.

"You're working on making a Striker Unit and armaments?" asked Ursula.

"Yes," said Hana, "but I haven't had the time to make the blueprints. I have studied the Miyafuji theory consistently over the last week. The material and equipment aren't here yet to begin on them, so in the meantime, that gives us time to get the blueprints done. That's what we will focus on and try to get finished before the material and equipment is here."

Ursula nodded her head as she said that, but was amazed that she studied the Miyafuji theory on Striker Units. With that, Hana left to go get some blueprint paper before returning to the hangar with several large rolls. With that, Hana went about rolling out a large piece of it that would take up the table. After getting the piece of blueprint paper that they needed, Hana went and got the equipment for making blueprints before returning with then. With that done, Hana and Ursula went about working on the designs for the Striker Unit and the armaments.

Two weeks went by, and now it was January 9, 1946. Hana and Ursula was able to finish the designs of the Striker Unit and the armaments the day before. The material and equipment rolled in, and Hana went about unloading it into the hangar by herself. Once done, the hangar was shut again and locked so no one can get into the hangar.

Now that they had the materials, they could get to work. Hana went to work on creating the alloy that would be used to make the striker unit while Ursula watched amazed and curious. The first step was enchanting the magma with magic, heating it, and making it boil before cooling it down. She did this repeatedly as she treated it. 

With it back in its liquid form, Hana went about melting the metal that is used to make katanas during the Sengoku period, adding it to the molten magma. With that done, Hana mixed the metal with the magma. When she was done mixing it, she when about enchanting it with magic, heating it, and making it boil before cooling it down. She did this repeatedly as she treated it. With that done, Hana melted the other materials down, adding them to the molten magma. When she was done, she mixed them together before enchanting it with her magic, heating it, and making it boil before cooling it down. She did this repeatedly as she treated it until it glowed surprising Ursula when it did. With that done, Hana started pouring it into casings before cooling it down, making a black alloy that will be used to create the striker unit and armaments. She continued to make the alloy until they had a lot of blocks of it.

With the alloy now created, it was now time to turn some of it into sheeting. Hana did this by hammering away at the material while enchanting magic with every swing. She would stop and fold the alloy when needed or heat it up until it glowed red before cooling it down. After a good while, she had several thick layers of sheeting. 

Now with that done, they can start working on the striker unit and armaments. Building a striker unit and armaments from the ground up was hard work. Every piece had to be crafted specifically for the striker unit and armaments, which Hana had to do, as another witch wouldn't get the same results, so construction of the striker unit and armaments was slow.

What would have usually taken someone a month or three to create a striker unit and armaments, took them six months, including the designs. So by the time they finished, it was June 27, 1946. Hana had to do most of the work herself as the material used was too heavy for any other witch to lift, but Ursula did help with what she could do. They had spent many long days and months on the striker unit and armaments barely getting much sleep at all.

The next day at zero seven-thirty in the morning, Hana was waiting outside the hangar for the Emperors and Duchess. Hana had given them word the day before that they was ready to show what they have been working on. She didn't have to wait for long as the Emperors and Duchess was most excited and curious as to what she built, so about thirty minutes later, they showed up at the Kubinka Air Base. They got out of the jeep and made their way over to Hana, stopping in front of her.

"So ready to show us?" asked Nicholas.

"Of course," said Hana.

"Lead the way," said Nicholas.

Hana turned around and made her way to the door of the hangar before opening it going inside with the Emperors and Duchess following. Once inside, Hana led them over to the striker unit and weapons that Ursula was standing nearby. Two of the armaments was standing on stands that Hana created herself while the rest was rest on the floor nearby. Ursula blushed slightly as she noticed Hana out of admiration. They got to the striker unit and weapons a little later, standing in front of it.

"So this is what you was creating," said Frederick.

"Yes," said Hana.

"I thought it was this when you asked if Ursula could come here," said Frederick.

"They're a behemoth," said Nicholas referring to the striker unit and the two weapons on stands as he walked around looking at them.

"It sure took you a while to make them," said Frederick.

"We had to build everything from the ground up, including the alloy, so it took us longer than what it would have taken someone else to build one," said Hana. "Every piece was crafted specifically for the striker unit and armaments. Technically speaking, we finished it faster than it should have been."

"It's amazing," said Nicholas looking at the black and gold prestigious striker unit and armaments.

"This is the Focke-Wulf Ki-84 Yak-9 Mustang," said Hana. "It's made out of special alloy and enchanted with magic. Its weight is thirty thousand tons, and it uses the quadruple-engine I came up with. Additionally, it is heat and cold resistant, so having to worry about frying it or it freezing isn't a problem."

The Emperors and the Duchess whistled as they heard that, but was glad to hear she wouldn't fry or freeze the striker unit. The last thing they needed was a repeat of her mysteriously disappearing again. 

"Those weapons are the fligerhammer B3's," said Hana. "They are made out of the same alloy that is enchanted. Their weight is ten thousand tons each, the same as my greatswords. They are also resistant to heat and cold, so having to worry about frying them or freezing them isn't a problem. I can channel magic into them to boast the firing power of the weapon. The ammo used is specifically made for the fligerhammer and are armor-piercing HE rounds. Additionally, the ammo is guided rockets and guided torpedoes, so using them for underwater missions is possible."

"That will be very helpful," said Frederick with the other Emperors and Duchess agreeing.

"Yes, I thought it would be," said Hana before pointing to the next weapons on the ground. "These are modified MG-42's that are made out of the same alloy that is enchanted. Most of their capabilities are the same as that of the Fligerhammer B3's, and the only difference is they don't have guided rockets or guided torpedoes. Additionally, they use a belt of ammo instead of a roll."

"What's their weight?" asked Nicholas curiously.

"Four thousand tons each," said Hana before pointing to the next guns. "These are modified Walther PPK's that are made out of the same alloy that is enchanted. Their capabilities are the same as that of the MG-42, but they don't use a belt. Their weight is one thousand tons each."

"So, that's eighty thousand tons total with your greatswords or sixty thousand tons without them," said Frederick.

"That's correct," said Hana, "but they haven't been tested yet. I figured I'd let you see them before I begin test flight."

"Well, we will be outside to observe," said Nicholas.

"I was planing on that," said Hana.

The Emperors and the Duchess made their way back outside while Hana went about getting prepared to take off into the air once more. She went about equipping all her armaments, even her greatswords, which was brought to the hangar just for this. With everything equipped and Hana ready, Ursula went to the large hanger door before opening it, stepping aside as she did.

Hana got into her striker unit and started it up as a magic circle appeared underneath her, and four magic propellers on both sides of the striker unit started spinning. The striker unit started up with a thunderous roar that shook the very foundation of the Kubina Air Base. Hana's striker unit was released, and she took off flying out of the hangar down the airfield before pulling up and shooting into the air as a bang was sent out, sending back a backlash as she broke the sound barrier. She came to a stop in the air shortly later as she floated there in the sky once more, enjoying the feeling of being in the sky that she missed so much.

Hana took off doing tricks, stunts, and aerial maneuvers in the air, testing out the striker unit as she zipped around at incredible speed. The striker unit's engines were silent as the air and unable to be heard. Considering that good enough, Hana was ready to test out the MG 42's as she shot off a few rounds into the air. Once done, she started glowing red and shot off a few more rounds into the air, the bullets shot out glowing red as they flew through the air. With that done, she stopped glowing red and started giving off a white-blue aura as she shot off a few more rounds into the air, the bullets shot out glowing whitish-blue as they flew through the air. Considering that good enough, Hana switched out to the Walther PPKs before testing them out to get the same results.

Now it was time to test out the most important armaments, so Hana switched out her Walther PPK's for one of her greatswords. She tested it out by giving it a swing as she glowed red, sending out a red wave toward a mountain that sliced right through the top of it and made it fall crashing in between two mountains. Considering that was a good enough of a test, Hana switched out to her fligerhammers ready to test them out.

She shot a couple of rounds off through the air that continued before falling out of the sky and hitting the water, where they exploded on impact kicking up a large gyser of water into the air. Hana wasn't done with testing them out just yet as she pointed the fligerhammers straight up at the sky and shot off a couple of rounds through the air. They continued through the air before changing course as they arched before falling back down towards the water, where they exploded on impact kicking up a large gyser of water into the air.

With that done, Hana started glowing red before firing a couple of rounds through the air. They continued through the air glowing red before falling out of the sky and hitting the water, where they exploded on impact kicking up a large gyser of water into the air and making steam. Hana pointed the fligerhammers straight up at the sky and shot off a couple of rounds through the air. They continued through the air glowing red before changing course as they arched before falling back down towards the water, where they exploded on impact kicking up a large gyser of water into the air and making steam. 

When done with that, Hana stopped glowing red before she started glowing blue. She fired off a couple of round through the air, the rockets glowing whitish-blue as they continued through the air before falling out of the sky and hitting the water, where they exploded on impact kicking up a large gyser of water into the air and froze the gyser solid in ice. Hana pointed the fligerhammers straight up at the sky and shot off a couple of rounds through the air. They continued through the air glowing whitish-blue before changing course as they arched before falling back down towards the water, where they exploded on impact kicking up another large gyser of water into the air and froze the gyser solid in ice. 

With that done, Hana went back to normal before testing the fligerhammer again. She fired off a couple of rounds that fell out of the air and into the water before continuing underwater until they hit something and exploded, kicking up a gyser of water. 

With that now tested, Hana gave off the red glow before she shot off a few rounds that fell out of the air and into the water, creating steam and continuing underwater, making the water boil from the heat until they hit something and exploded kicking up a gyser of water. 

When done with that, Hana stopped glowing red before she started glowing whitish-blue. She fired off a couple of rounds that fell out of the air and into the water, where it froze the water before continuing underwater, making the water freeze from the cold until they hit something and exploded kicking up a gyser of water before freezing the gyser solid in ice.

Hana nodded her head, satisfied with the results before she turned and made her way back to the hangar. After landing and taking care of everything, Hana made her way out of the hangar with Ursula following and over to the Emperors and Duchess, who had their mouth wide open astounded by the display.

"You know, you're going to catch flies like that," said Hana giggling.

The Emperors and Duchess snapped their mouth shut as she said that, and it took them a little while to recover.

"Well, that was interesting," said Nicholas.

"Yes, very much so," said Frederick.

"Now that is over with," said Nicholas. "How about you and Ursula head to your house for a couple of days?"

"Sounds good," said Hana nodding her head.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter six of Strike Witches: Legacy. I do hope you like it. We got to see and learn quite a bit of information in this chapter. Hana had made herself a couple of greatswords, did some studying, and created herself a striker unit and armaments. She flew into the sky once more. We got to hear more about the striker unit, like how much it weighs and how it has four engines in it. We got to hear more about the weapons she created, like how much weight each of them was. Finally, at the end of everything, we got to see her test them out with amazing results. All in all, this was a fantastic chapter if I do say so myself.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any music that may appear in the story or strike witches, but I do own my own OC character and any other OC characters that may appear.


	7. Hana's Past, Recalled to Action, Promotion, and Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Strike Witches: Legacy, Hana made a couple of Greatswords, studied, built a striker unit, built armaments, and soared into the air once more. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.

With that agreed upon, Hana made her way to the hangar before locking it up, and after that, they made their way to the jeep before they got in. Once they was ready, Nicholas started it up before he took off out of the Kubinka Air Base. After a little while, they soon got to Hana's stop, where Nicholas pulled the jeep to a stop.

"Well, here you go," said Nicholas.

"Thanks for the ride," said Hana as she got out.

Ursula got out as she saw that, and once out, they waved to the Emperors and Duchess as they saw them off. Once out of sight, Ursula turned and looked at Hana.

"So, we are going to walk to your house from here?" asked Ursula.

"Yup," said Hana. "Hope you like climbing."

"Huh? Why?" asked Ursula.

"Because my house is up the Ural Mountains," said Hana turning to the mountains and pointing up it.

Ursula turned to look up the mountain surprised to hear that she lives up in the mountains where vehicles would have a hard time getting up, but now it made sense why the Emperors and Duchess couldn't drop them off at her doorsteps.

"Let's get going," said Hana as she made her way to the mountain to start climbing it.

"I'll follow your lead," said Ursula.

Hana led the way up the mountains with Ursula following, but Ursula was not used to climbing mountains, so Hana had to stop a few times and wait for her. 

By the time they got to the cabin, it was seventeen hundred. It would have normally taken five hours to get to the cabin, but with all the stops, it took them another two hours extra as Ursula wasn't used to climbing. Hana made her way to the cabin with Ursula following before opening the door and going inside.

"Brr... it's freezing," said Ursula as Hana shut the door. "Don't you have a fireplace?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Hana. "I was gone for so long. I'll warm the cabin up and then go get some firewood."

Hana started to glow, giving off a slight red light as she used her nova magic. It didn't take too long for the cabin to become warm, and when it did, Hana let her magic back down.

"The living room is that way," said Hana giving Ursula directions to the living room.

Ursula made her way into the living room while Hana went back outside the cabin. When she was outside, she went to where the firewood was and uncovered it before collecting a few of them. Hana made her way back inside the cabin, and once inside, she made her way into the living room to see Ursula sitting on the couch. Hana made her way over to the fireplace before she put the firewood into the fireplace. She put her hands on the firewood and channeled her nova magic through it until the firewood caught on fire, and when it did, Hana took her hands out and shut the fireplace door. 

With that done, Hana made her way into the kitchen, where she started cleaning the refrigerator of the stench that she could smell. It was a while later when she came back into the living room and sat down in the reclining chair nearby the fireplace and couch.

Ursula continued to look around the house as she was busy doing all of that. The living room look like that of any cabin living room with a couch, a chair, a fireplace, and a coffee table, but there was no television in the living room. Ursula noticed Dr. Miyafuji's information on Striker Units on the coffee table and a notebook but didn't bother touching anything. She noticed the pictures on the mantle of the fireplace and got up to go over and look at them.

"Are these your parents?" asked Ursula.

"Yes," said Hana.

"Where are they? Don't they live with you?" asked Ursula.

"My mom died on July 28, 1932, when my magic power erupted at the age of three, burning the forest and house down," said Hana with her eyes closed. "After that, I was brought to Orussia to live with my father, but he was a pilot in the army and rarely ever around. My father mysteriously disappeared and wasn't seen until his remains was found when they pulled it out of the ocean. The cause of death was unknown, and an autopsy was done to determine death. They found bullet wounds, and the cause of death was classified as being shot down while he was flying over the ocean. He was returning home at that time, most likely trying to come home to me. It was believed that he ejected from the airplane before it crashed and died in the ocean water. The time of death was hard to determine, so he was buried in the cemetery, and the death was stated to be September 18, 1935."

"I'm sorry," said Ursula.

"It's alright," said Hana opening her eyes to look at her. "I've lived alone here since 1932 at the age of three, so I learned to take care of myself, but I was never really alone as I had my familiar with me. It took me two years to get over my mother's death, and I almost committed suicide, but my mother's voice stopped me. She told me that killing myself wouldn't change anything. That dying wouldn't bring her back or redeem me, and I knew my mother was right. I got better recovering from my mother's death only to receive the news of my father's death. It took me a year to get over that, and when I did, Nicholas asked me if I wanted to join the Empire of Orussia Imperial Army, and I did. Hirohito didn't take the news well as I was part Fusoian, and the two consistently argued and fought about it until I stopped them by suggesting that I can join both, and it was at that time that I met Frederick, and we became great friends. The argument and fight between Nicholas and Hirohito almost led to a war between Orussia and Fuso if it wasn't for me stopping them. I joined both the Empire of Orussia Imperial Army and the Fuso Imperial Army and continued to perform my duties in Orussia. I was promoted to Captain before July of 1937, where I flew from Orussia on a direct course to Fuso and participated in the Fuso Sea Incident that was taking place. You know the rest of what followed after that."

Ursula nodded her head and went quiet, but she was glad to know more about Hana. Ursula went back over to the couch and sat back down.

"You can stay here tomorrow, but I'll need to take a trip down the mountain to get groceries," said Hana. "I shouldn't be gone for too long."

Ursula was glad for the change of topic as she heard that and agreed that she would stay back while she went to get some groceries tomorrow.

The next two days flew by pretty quickly, and soon it was July 1, 1946. There was a couple of things that happened over the last two days. Just like Hana said she would do the day after they got to the cabin, she made her way down to town to get some food. The second thing that happened over this time is Hana and Ursula got closer, learning more about each other as they talked about everything and anything that had nothing to do with the military. Hana already knew about Ursula, but to hear it come from her directly was nice to hear. Ursula slept on the couch in the living room while Hana slept in her bedroom. 

Hana knew that the Emperors and Duchess would want to see her early in the morning, so she had to take into consideration how long it would take Ursula to make it down the mountain. They had to go to bed surprisingly early and wake up early at zero hundred to begin their journey down the mountains. 

By the time they got down the mountains, it was zero seven hundred, and Hana and Ursula made a be line for the palace as they made their way through Moscow. It took them a while to get to the palace as Hana had to stop and wait for Ursula to catch her breath a few times. When they got to the Palace, they made their way inside and through it heading to the throne room, and once they got to the doors, Hana pushed them open, making them crash into the wall and getting the attention of the Emperors, Duchess, and Adolfine.

Hana made her way forward toward the Emperors and Duchess while Adolfine stood off to the side, and stopped in front of them. Ursula shut the doors before she stood off to the side.

"Great timing as usual," said Nicholas. "Your being recalled to service, and with that, if you don't mind, you'll be joining the Karlsland and Romagna military."

"I don't mind, but what will my affiliation be?" asked Hana curious.

"You'll be affiliated with the Empire Government of Karlsland Air Force, Juggernaut 1st Staffel," said Frederick.

"And the Duchy of Romagna Air Force, Juggernaut 1st Staffel," said Maria.

Hana was glad to know what she would be affiliated with and being recalled back to service. She had wanted this for a while now, but not having the magic at the time, she knew she wouldn't.

"With that now out of the way," said Nicholas. "due to your recent accomplishments, we are officially promoting you to Lt. Colonel, and you are to be knighted. We will begin with the ceremony immediately as it comes to our attention that you are due for medals due to your recent accomplishments. Now, how about you get properly dressed for the occasion?"

Hana agreed with that as Adolfine walked toward her and handed her the new uniform. Hana went about taking her clothes off and getting into the new uniform that had her new rank on it. The new uniform was different as it was a mix between that of Orussia and Fuso Army and Karlsland and Romagna Air Force uniforms. Once dressed, Hana went about putting her hair that was now down to her middle back up in a braided crown.

When done, she stood up straight, ready to begin with the ceremony. The Emperors and Duchess seeing that stood up and collected the sword that was emblazed with their nation's symbol before they walked forward a little. They waved Hana forward, who made her way to them before kneeling. They each one at a time put the sword over her right should before moving it gently and carefully over her left shoulder as they did the ceremony of making her a knight.

When they was done with knighting her, they went about showing the medals, which several of them have never been seen before. Instead of pining them on her, they handed the box to her, which Hana took from each of the Emperors and the Duchess. They made their way back to their previous spot and put the sword away before looking back at Hana.

"Now, with that done, and due to everything that you have accomplished and done, we felt that you deserved a few additional rewards," said Nicholas, "so with that said, how about we head outside."

"Sounds good," said Hana.

They made their way through the palace and back outside of the palace, where a new jeep was sitting.

"This jeep is yours, Hana," said Nicholas as he handed the keys to her.

Hana took them and smiled as she looked at the jeep.

"How about following us to Kubinka Air Base?" asked Nicholas.

"I'll be right behind," said Hana.

They made their way to the jeeps before getting inside. Adolfine and Ursula joined Hana in her jeep, and after adjusting things around, Hana got into the driver set. Adolfine was in the passenger seat with Ursula in the back. The Emperors and Duchess got into the other jeep. Once ready and the engines was started, the Emperors and Duchess pulled out first with Hana pulling the jeep to a go as she followed behind them. 

They got to the Kubinka Air Base a little later, where a battleship could be seen, and several men was standing nearby. Nicholas pulled the jeep to a stop in front of a hangar, and Hana pulled her jeep next to his. They got out of the jeeps and made their way to the hangar with Hana following the Emperors and Duchess. When they got to the hangar doors, Nicholas unlocked them and went inside with the others following behind them. Once inside, Hana noticed the cargo plane as they made their way over to it, stopping just in front of it.

"This cargo plane is yours, Hana," said Nicholas.

Hana smiled as she hard that grateful for the rewards. After seeing the cargo plane, the Emperor, Duchess, and Adolfine led the way out of the hangar, shutting it and making their way over to where a battleship and several men nearby it was, where they stopped in front of the men.

"This battleship the Haruna and these crew are yours, Hana," said Nicholas.

"Is that so?" asked Hana, looking at the ship before turning to the crew. "Who picked them?"

The crewmen sweatdropped as they heard that and looked nervous, knowing she had trust issues. Some of the men was from Karlsland, some was from Orussia, some was from Fuso, and some was from Romagna.

"I picked them out myself," said Adolfine. "I have all their information here and have personally been keeping tabs on them."

Adolfine handed her their files, which Hana took and looked through, and as she looked through them, she used her magic to check the information over, not that she didn't trust Adolfine. Adolfine had done a fantastic job of checking them as the information she gave to Hana was highly detailed down to the minor parts. After a while, Hana was done looking through the records and passed them back to Adolfine.

"Everything checks out," said Hana. "Matter of speaking everything in this city checks out."

The crew was relieved to hear that she excepted them.

"That's a relief to hear," said Frederick. "Now, we can rest easy knowing that."

"How about showing me the ship now?" asked Hana.

"Sounds good," said Hirohito. "Right this way."

They made their way to the battleship before boarding it. Once on the deck, Hirohito went about showing her the artillery of the Haruna. When that was over, he led Hana into the ship and through it showing her all of the places such as the bedrooms, the commander's cabin, the showers and bathroom, the lunch hall, the kitchen, the storage rooms, where the striker units are kept, the lift for the striker units, the engine room, and lastly the bridge room. 

With that done, they made their way back off the battleship and back in front of the crew. No one said a word and waited for what Hana would say about it.

"This won't do," said Hana.

"Huh? You don't like the ship?" asked Hirohito. "We can get you a different one."

"No, it's fine," said Hana, "but I need another 2,000 crew members that check out."

"Huh? What for?" asked Adolfine.

"I'm giving the Haruna and the airplane a modification, and while I am at it, I think I'll give the jeep a modification," said Hana before holding her hand out. "Notebook and pen, please."

Ursula handed her the notebook and pen that she was currying as Hana already knew that she would need it before they came down the mountain. Hana took it before she opened it and neatly started writing in it. When she was done, she tore the page out of the notebook and handed it out towards Nicholas.

"This is everything that will be needed," said Hana.

Nicholas took the paper and looked at it with Frederick, Hirohito, Maria, and Adolfine. Hana provided them with a detailed paper of everything that was needed, including the instructions for everything. 

"Well, that certainly is doable," said Nicholas. "You have our full support on anything you may need. On another note, we give you our permission to use that training plan of yours, so when everything is ready, you are to head out to the 501st."

"Understood, and your more than welcome to watch the construction," said Hana before looking at the crew. "I hope you all are ready to get your hands dirty. A ship is useless if the crew doesn't know how to maintain it if it is ever needed. Who is my first mate?"

"That would be me," said Adolfine.

"That's reassuring," said Hana.

Hana soon gained the two thousand more crew members that have completely checked out by Aldofine and herself for a total of three thousand crew members. The material for the ship soon came in, and modifications of the ship, airplane, and jeep soon begin. The alloy that was needed had to be specifically made by instructions, which only a witch with the right abilities could do, so Hana was the only one that could do it. To help them out, heavy-duty machinery was brought in to help with the construction as the material used was too heavy for anyone to lift except Hana. The jeep was the easiest to modify as Hana turned it from a jeep into a 4-wheel all-purpose jeep that could climb mountains, cross rivers, and cross forests.

The airplane and ship took a lot longer, but the airplane didn't take as long as the battleship did, so it was finished next. The modifications of the cargo plane made the plane look more like a fighter plane than that of a cargo plane, but it was vastly different than any other plane. Two - twin 25.4cm or 10 in dual-purpose guns was mounted on the wings of the cargo plane. Two - twin 31cm or 12.2in torpedo lunches was mounted on the wings of the cargo plane for air to water protection. Additionally, two - twin 31cm or 12.2in cannons was mounted on the wings of the cargo plane for air to air protection. Along with that, the airplane was reconstructed with the alloy that Hana created, making its armor and defense extremely durable and magical. There was two engines located on the cargo plane on each side of the wings, and each of the engines had four propellers.

The battleship Haruna had to be reconstructed with the alloy that Hana created, and the ship was made larger and bigger than it previously was. It was bigger than any other Fuso battleship constructed, including the Yamato and the Musashi. The construction of the ship took the longest because of how big it was. The battleship was equipped with six - sextuple 137cm or 50in main guns, six - sextuple 137cm or 50in main torpedo launchers, six - sextuple 64cm or 25in secondary guns, six - sextuple 64cm or 25in secondary torpedo launchers, 12 - quadruple 25.4cm or 10 in dual-purpose guns, 486 - sextuple 7.5cm or 3in AA guns, and 16 - quadruple 26.4mm or 1in AA machine guns.

The bedrooms aboard the Haruna was created to be comfortable with the Commander's cabin being the fanciest out of them all. The showers of the Haruna had no privacy, and if you wanted to take a shower, you did it in front of everyone. The lunch hall was larger, but other than that, not much different from other battleships. The kitchen was bigger but other than that, not much different from other battleships. The storage rooms was bigger for storing supplies as needed. The Engine room was much different and bigger, with several large boilers. The bridge of the ship was larger, but for the most part, the same as every other battleship.

The last part of the battleship was the addition of the hangar, which was different from that of other battleships. The hangar was enormous and took over half of the battleship. It had a large boiler for melted metal and a few blacksmith furnaces for crafting. This was the hottest room in the battleship, and the heat from the room was siphoned through the ship to the engine room to boost the overall speed of the battleship. This was where they stored the striker units, armaments, and ammo. The hangar is where they did maintenance and where they make technology.

Additionally, the lift for the striker units was taken out, and a ramp that led up to the deck was replaced in its place. This allows them to employ faster and saves time them time to get into the air to do their duty. The armor of the ship was two feet thick, and even the best of weaponry couldn't pierce it. Due to the alloy that was used, the ship was much heavier than any other previous battleship.

The reconstruction of the battleship Haruna and the airplane, and the modifications of the jeep took four years, and by July 1, 1950, the ship was settled down into the waters. Not long after that, it began its main voyage towards the 501st base in Pescara, Romagna, with Ursula and Adolfine aboard the Haruna. Hana flew in the airplane overhead while the ship made its way to the 501st base.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter seven of Strike Witches: Legacy. I do hope you like it. This chapter got a bit shorter than what I thought it would be, and I tried to get it to reach 4k words, but I can't really go much farther then I already am, or I'll be going into the next chapter. None the less, I did manage to get around 3.5k words, so I think that's not to bad considering everything. There was quite a bit of background information in the story about Hana, which I thought was a great addition to the story. We also got to see her recalled back to action, join the Karlsland and Romagna military, be promoted to Lt. Colonel, be knighted, and receive three additional rewards in the form of a jeep, an airplane, and a battleship.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any music that may appear in the story or strike witches, but I do own my own OC character and any other OC characters that may appear.


	8. Instructor, Volunteers, and the Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Strike Witches: Legacy, we got to hear about Hana's past before seeing her reinstated into the military, getting promoted, getting knighted, and gaining rewards. Now it is time for the story to continue, but what will happen next? Well, let's find that out.

"Oh, come on, I want to kill some Neuroi," whined Erica bored as she leaned over the table in the lunch hall.

"It can't be helped, the Emperors had ordered us to stay on standby and not listen to anyone, and to redirect anyone to them if they do," said Minna. "All we can do is perform missions that are close to the base."

"But that just lets the Neurois get away and do whatever they want," said Erica before whining again. "I want to kill some Neurois."

"I'm sure the Emperors have their hands full with the latest of news," said Mio. "They are probably trying to come up with some way to isolate the situation but are having trouble with it."

Barkhorn, who was sitting at the table in the lunch hall, remembered something.

"Isn't there supposed to be an Instructor coming?" asked Barkhorn.

"Yes," said Minna.

"When will they be here?" asked Barkhorn.

"Two days," said Minna.

"Two days?" questioned Mio. "That's quite fast."

Mio was right as it usually takes a ship from Orussia to get there in a week, and from Fuso, it would be a month. 

"Then all we need to do is wait and see what they have to say," said Barkhorn. "You can use some patients until then, Erica." 

"Do the Emperors even know what they are doing?" asked Erica.

"I'm sure the Emperors are doing everything they can," said Mio. "Now sit down and stop whining, you're giving me a headache, Lieutenant."

Erica sat back down in her seat, resting her head on her hands on the table and looking at everyone with a bored face. Yoshika turned and looked out the window at the sky.

"I wonder what Captain Hideyoshi is doing," said Yoshika.

It had been almost five years since they last saw Hana off, and everyone in the 501st has gotten older. Some of them was still capable of flying but couldn't use a shield anymore. After the Emperors have heard the news that Hana gave them, they had ordered the 501st to stay on standby and not listen to anyone, and if someone tries to give them orders to send them directly to them. Additionally, they was only allowed to perform close to base missions, so going too far away from the base wasn't possible. 

Minna was now 25-years-old, Mio was now 25-years-old, Barkhorn was now 24-years-old, Shirley was now 23- years old, Erica was now 22-years-old, Perrine was now 22-years-old, Sanya was now 19-years-old, Eila was now 21-years-old, Lucchini was now 18-years-old, Lynette was now 21-years-old, and Yoshika was now 20-years-old. Even though they got older, only two of them changed since the last time they saw Hana, and that was Perrine and Lynette. Those two grew over the five years until they hit adulthood. Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Shirley was already adults, so they didn't change. Erica, Sanya, Eila, Yoshika, and Lucchini didn't change since then, which ironically annoyed Lucchini as she ate a lot of food, yet her boobs was still small. Yoshika, Sanya, and Lucchini was the only three that could activate a shield in combat now.

"Hana isn't a Captain anymore, Miyafuji," said Mio. "She's retired from the Military, so she's at home living the rest of her life normally as best as she can."

Perrine's teeth clenched tightly in annoyance. Why does that girl have to be so close to the Major for her to call her by her name?! It was not fair!

"Well, there is not much we can do until the instructor gets here," said Minna, "so until then, all we can do is stay on standby and wait."

Two days later, on July 3, 1950, they was outside early in the morning at zero seven hundred, waiting for the Instructor to show up. Soon they heard engines in the air and looked into the clear sky to see two witches heading for the base. They descended toward the base and landed before they came to a stop nearby the others in the 501st. When they did, they started getting out of their striker units.

"Keiko, what are you doing here?" asked Mio.

"We volunteered for the training," said Keiko after getting out of the striker unit.

"More like you volunteered for the training," said Marseille. "I don't see the point. We can't even use a shield now."

Keiko ignored her as she looked at the 501st base before looking at Mio.

"Isn't the instructor here?" asked Keiko.

"No, not yet," said Mio. "You didn't see them on the way here?"

"Must have missed them," said Keiko.

Keiko wasn't stupid and knew who the Instructor was, which was why she volunteered for the training in the first place. The Emperors had told her, who was the Instructor, but even though she knew, she didn't say a word about it to anyone else. They went over to the others before waiting together for the instructor to show up. 

It was a while later when they noticed something or more like Yoshika, who noticed something.

"Hey, is that a ship?" asked Yoshika, pointing to the black dot out at the ocean.

Everyone looked at where she was pointing to see a black dot, and they all went on high alert as they saw it. Mio took a look at it with the binoculars that she had, which was normal. As she looked at it, she saw a black and gold battleship in the distance, and after looking at it, put the binoculars down.

"What are we going to do? It could be a Neuroi!" shouted Lucchini nervously.

"Oh, yeah!" shouted Erica excitedly. "Let's blow it out of the water!"

"Knock it off, would you!" shouted Mio at her. "All of you settle down. It's a ship, as Yoshika said."

"Awe," said Erica pouting in disappointment while Lucchini was relieved.

"It's a ship alright, but I don't recognize it," said Minna, who took a look with another pair of binoculars.

"I don't recognize what military it is either," said Mio, "but it's massive."

"Must be the instructor," said Barkhorn.

"Most likely," said Minna.

They continued to watch as the ship continued to get closer to view heading for them, but as it did, Yoshika picked up the sound of an engine.

"Huh? I hear engines," said Yoshika.

"Yeah, I hear it too," said Lucchini as she looked around. "Where is it coming from?"

Everyone continued to look around in the air for the source of the engine but wasn't having much luck with spotting it. Yoshika soon caught something moving in the sky but was unsure what it was.

"What's that?" asked Yoshika, pointing in the sky.

Mio looked at her before she looked where she was pointing at, and it took her a while to notice something moving in the sky.

"What is that?" asked Mio before taking the binoculars and looking through them to see an airplane. "It's an airplane. I almost missed it because it blends into the sky, but I don't recognize it."

Mio was right. The airplane was colored azure to blend in with the sky, and when Mio took a closer look, she distinctively saw some gold designs on it. Even with the gold, the airplane still blended into the sky, where it seemed to vanish from sight. It was circling around the ship in the air to stay pace with it instead of moving ahead.

"Must be an escort plane," said Minna. "The instructor must be on the battleship."

They continued to watch as the ship got closer to the base, and as it got closer, the airplane descended a little in the air, becoming more noticeable as it circled the battleship. When the ship got closer enough to the base, the airplane descended in the air and landed on the airfield before rolling to a stop. As the airplane landed and came to a stop, the battleship rolled into port at the 501st base and started to dock with it.

"My God!" shouted Barkhorn. "Look at the size of those guns! They're massive!"

"Well, it's time to meet the instructor," said Minna nervous.

Mio was nervous as her hand was shaking, and Minna noticed it.

"Relax, Mio," said Minna. "The Emperors approved of them, so they can't be that bad."

"Your one to talk," said Mio. "You're just as nervous."

"It can't be helped," said Minna.

Mio nodded her head in agreement, especially with the news that they heard five years ago. They made their way over to the ship to meet the instructor hoping that they are a decent person and not one of those resistance members. They all stood on the base, looking at the ship in awe and amazement at its artillery as they waited for the Instructor. While they stood there waiting, they didn't notice who got out of the airplane before walking over behind them.

"Hey, there," came the voice behind them.

They all turned around to see a little girl standing there with long butt length platinum blonde hair that was tied up in a braided crown before continuing down her back in a braid over the top of her hair that flowed freely underneath it. She had one amber eye and one violet eye and looked to be no older than ten years old. The outfit that she had on was a regular black tank top shirt that showed off her arms along with her pink and white striped panties. Most of those in the 501st didn't know who she was, but there was a slight few that recognized who she was.

"Hana!" shouted Mio and Keiko in shock as they saw her.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Mio, Keiko?" asked Hana. 

"Yeah," said Mio and Keiko, still in awe as they looked at her.

"What happened to you?" asked Mio.

"Went through a bit of a change," said Hana. "What you all doing out here?"

"Waiting for the Instructor that is supposed to show up," said Mio.

She turned back to the ship to see if the Instructor was coming out with most of everyone else. The only one that didn't look back at the ship was Keiko, who already knew.

"Oh, well, you don't have to wait for long because she is already here," said Hana.

"Huh? Where?" asked Mio looking around the area for the Instructor.

"Here," said Hana as she pointed at herself.

Mio looked at her before gasping in surprise as she saw that.

"Y-Y-Your the Instructor, Hana?" asked Mio.

"That's right," said Hana.

Mio was amazed and excited to learn from Hana. The others was surprised to hear that except Keiko.

"I see that they met the Instructor," came another voice.

Everyone turned to the voice to see Ursula standing there, having came off the battleship a little while ago.

"Sis, why are you here?" asked Erica confused.

"I volunteered for the training," said Ursula.

Adolfine came off the ship and made her way towards them before stopping in front of the 501st.

"Adolfine, you're here too?" asked Mio.

"She's my first mate, and is here to observe," said Hana.

Mio and Keiko was surprised to hear that as they looked at Hana with everyone else, who smiled at them.

"I'll be right back," said Hana before she made her way to the battleship and inside of it.

She was gone for a little while before she came back out and made her way to the hangar of the 501st. She disappeared inside of the hangar, and a little later, they heard screams, shouting, and the sound of guns going off before everything went silent. Hana came back out covered in blood before she went over to the others that was a bit worried and nervous.

"Mission purify is a success," said Hana. "I'll be right back."

Everyone watched as she made her way to the battleship and back inside of it. She was only inside it for a short while when she came back out clean and with a set of the same clothes on that was clean. She made her way back to the others as the crew aboard the battleship came off it and made their way into the hanger with body bags and cleaning supplies. They was in there for a while before coming back out carrying body bags to the battleship.

"Sorry about that," said Hana. "The Emperors wanted me to purify the 501st base."

Everyone was surprised to hear that, and some of them was surprised they lasted this long.

 _"Does she have her magic back?"_ questioned Mio and Keiko, taking notice of what she said.

"I apologize that it took me so long to get here," said Hana. "I had to give the jeep, airplane, and battleship a modification. You're looking at the battleship the Haruna, my ship. The crew aboard have all been checked out so you can relax around them."

Mio, Minna, and a few others sighed in relief at hearing that as they was worried, but they knew they got lucky to have lasted this long. None the less, they was surprised that the ship was her ship, and Mio knew of the Haruna, but this ship was different. 

"You know Keiko, if you didn't want to be the commander, you didn't have to," said Hana.

"No, she should be the commander," said Marseille.

"Why should she have to be the commander of something that she did suggest?" asked Hana. "You just want her to be the commander because your too fucking lazy to do it yourself."

"What did you say!" shouted Marseille, glaring at her.

"You got a pair of ears," said Hana. "I'm pretty sure you know how to use them."

"Just who do you think you are!" shouted Marseille angry. "You can't talk to me that way. You might be the Instructor, which I don't see why they chose you as the Instructor. It's pointless anyway. I'm an ultra-ace, and you're nothing."

"Well, then how about we settle this in the air?" asked Hana.

That caught Mio and Keiko's attention as they heard it.

 _"She's got her magic back,"_ thought Mio and Keiko surprised.

"Ha, you think you can beat me!" shouted Marseille. "Think again. I'm one of the best aces there is with the highest shot down rating."

"Well, then it should be no problem for you," said Hana.

"That's right. It'll be an easy win," said Marseille boosting her self-confidence.

"Marseille, you shouldn't..." said Keiko trying to stop her.

"Ha, don't worry," said Marseille. "I have this."

It wasn't Hana that she was worried about, it was Marseille. She had no idea what she was up against at all and to think she would be stupid to challenge her. Keiko went quiet as she decided to allow her to find out the hard truth of reality.

"Let's go then," said Hana.

"Yeah, and I'm going to teach you a lesson," said Marseille.

Hana turned around before she made her way to the battleship with Ursula and Adolfine before they went inside of it. While they did that, Marseille went to her striker unit before she got in and took off into the air waiting. She didn't have to wait long when there was a thunderous roar that shook the very foundation of the 501st base, but the ship stayed steady in its place. Hana soon shot out of a door in the deck of the ship and into the air in a black and gold striker unit. The only armaments she was carrying on her was two Walther PPK's.

Hana didn't wait as she turned and took off in the air, and Marseille noticed it.

"Hey, running away, are we!" shouted Marseille before chasing after her.

She continued to chase after Hana until she got on her tail and started shooting at her, but Hana dodged the shots as she continued through the air. Marseille continued to fly after her trying to shoot at her only for Hana to dodge the shots. She stopped before she shot off to the side and went around to cut Hana off from the front. When she got in front of her, Marseille shot at her only for Hana's striker unit to stop. Hana fell out of the sky, dodging the bullets. 

_"What the hell?"_ questioned Marseille, having never seen anyone do that before.

Hana's striker unit started back up after she dropped out of the sky, and she took off. Marseille chased after her again, and once she got on her rear, she started shooting at her only for Hana to dodge the shots. Hana ascended into the air only for Marseille to chase after her, but as Hana continued, she soon spun around 180-degrees and shot back down at Marseille, who was startled by it and started shooting at her. Hana spiraled in the air dodging the shots, and when she got close, she did a spiral barrel roll over Marseille.

Hana continued descending in the air, and Marseille took off after her shooting at her and trying to hit her, but Hana dodged the shots. As they continued to get closer to the ocean, Marseille panicked and pulled out of the dive as she looked at Hana.

"She's crazy, she's going to crash," said Marseille.

Hana continued to get closer to the ocean, and at the last minute, pulled up and shot off across the water, making a gyser shoot up and splitting the water as she crossed it. Marseille gasped in surprise as she saw that before chasing after her as she took off above her. When Hana got farther away, she pulled up and shot into the air, making another gyser shoot up. Hana changed course after ascending in the air for a while and took off with Marseille closing in from behind her.

Keiko and the 501st continued to watch as the showdown in the air continued. They was amazed by the display so far.

"Marseille is doing great," said Erica.

"No, she is an idiot," said Keiko.

"Agreed," said Mio.

"Huh?" questioned everyone confused as they heard that.

Minna didn't say anything as she continued to watch the fight curiously and with interest. She may have seen her in the PRV movie of the Fuso Sea Incident, but she never witnessed what the girl could do personally. 

"But she is staying on her tail and shooting at her," said Erica.

No one replied as they was busy watching the battle, so no one got an answer to that. They went back to watch some of them nervous and worried.

As Marseille got closer to Hana, she was about to shot at her, but she didn't notice when Hana spread her legs before throwing her arm between her legs and pulling the trigger. Marseille barely dodged the shot seeing it in the last few seconds as the bullet skimmed past her right cheek.

 _"What the fuck?"_ questioned Marseille.

This girl continued to do shit she never saw anyone do before surprising her and catching her off guard. Hana continued to get farther away as Marseille looked at her before she chased after her, getting close behind her before shooting at her. Hana dodged the shots as Marseille shot at her while she continued in the air, but soon she disappeared from Marseille's view, which disoriented her as she looked around for her. She heard a gunshot and turned just in time to catch the bullet, barely dodging it.

 _"What the hell?"_ questioned Marseille. _"How the fuck did she get behind me?"_

Hana turned around before she took off, and Marseille seeing that, took off after her as she chased her through the air. When Marseille got closer behind her, she started shooting at her only for Hana to dodge them, but soon she disappeared from Marseille's view and made her look back just in time to barely dodge another bullet. Hana turned before she continued in the air, and Marseille gave chase flying after her.

They continued through the air, making loops as Marseille continued to try to hit Hana to no use. As they continued to fly in the air, Hana soon broke off to the side before spinning around and heading toward Marseille as she headed towards her. When the two drew near, they both pointed the gun at each other.

"Got you," said Marseille.

"Do you?" questioned Hana.

Marseille pulled the trigger, but nothing happened.

"What the...?" questioned Marseille, but her words was cut off.

Hana pulled the trigger of her Walther PPK silencing her, and Marseille didn't have a shield, not that it mattered. Hana's gun was pointed directly at her stomach, so she wouldn't of been able to block the shot from that close of range anyway. The bullet pierced through Marseille's stomach and out the back of her, and Hana watched as the gun she had fallen out of her hand before she started falling out of the air, having been shot down.

 _"I have been shot down,"_ thought Marseille in disbelief with a hand over her stomach.

As she continued to fall towards the ocean, her striker unit disengaged in the air. 

"Oh, it looks like the fight is coming to an end," said Erica as she saw Hana breaking off to the side with Marseille after her before spinning back around heading back toward her.

They watched as the two drew closer to each other before pointing their guns at each other. They didn't know what was said as they couldn't hear before all of a sudden they saw blood fly from Marseille, her gun fall out of her hand, and her start to fall out of the sky with her striker unit disengaging from her.

"Oh, no, she's been shot!" shouted Yoshika worried.

"I knew she would win, but I didn't think she would shoot her," said Mio in shock.

"Same here," said Keiko.

"We need to save her," said Yoshika.

"By the time we got to the striker units and got into the air, it would be too late," said Mio.

Yoshika looked back as she watched Marseille fall out of the air. She didn't really want either of them to lose or be shot.

"Why would she shoot her?" questioned Lucchini.

That was a good question. Why would she shoot her unless she changed ever since she came back from... No, that can't be it, could it? Everyone continued to watch hopelessly as Marseille continued to get closer to the ocean. When Marseille was no more than a few feet from impact with the ocean water, Hana shot off, making a bang go off as she descended through the air at extreme speeds before grabbing Marseille's unused arm, catching her.

"What's with the striker unit?" asked Shirley as the striker unit caught her attention. "It just broke the sound barrier. Don't tell me she has the same magic as I do."

No one really knew how to answer that as they was unsure what to say. 

"What are you doing? Just let me go!" shouted Marseille.

"Would you stop being so stupid, Captain," said Hana. "I won't allow you to die."

Marseille was surprised to hear that, "Why would you save me?"

"We witches need to stick together, more now than ever," said Hana. "We are the only ones that can change this world and bring forth a brighter future."

"It's impossible," said Marseille looking down. "We just can't do it. We can't even use our shields anymore."

"I know that, and you might be right, my training might be pointless," said Hana, "but I won't know that for sure until I try, and if it is pointless, I won't give up. You shouldn't give up so easily."

"How can you be so positive and cheerful?" asked Marseille.

"I look at the bright side of things," said Hana. "Family, friends, those that we hold dear to us. We should cherish them because you never know when will be the last time you see them. Life is precious, and yet it is so fragile. It's my job to protect that which is so precious."

Marseille was touched by everything that she heard her say.

"Ever since we came back, I felt that everything was over," said Marseille. "I would always have nightmares of what happened."

"That makes two of us, and I'm sure we are not the only ones," said Hana.

Marseille looked up at her, surprised to hear that as she was always so positive and cheerful.

"Now, let's get you back down, and remember what is said between us stays between us," said Hana.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Marseille.

Hana continued flying toward the 501st base with Marseille's arm in her hand until she got closer to the others and slowly descended a little more in front of them. The others went over to catch Marseille while Hana let her go.

"Yoshika, heal her," said Hana.

"Right," said Yoshika stepping forward.

While she went about healing Marseille, Hana went back to the ship to put the striker unit away. By the time that Hana came back out, Marseille was healed and standing. Hana had her uniform on over her black tank top shirt and her two Walther PPK's with her, and everyone could see that she had the ranking of a Lt. Colonel. Marseille walked forward toward her and stopped in front of her before looking down.

"I'm sorry," said Marseille apologizing.

Everyone was surprised to hear it as they never thought they would hear those words.

"Apology excepted, Captain," said Hana.

"You have a new familiar?" questioned Mio.

Hana had her magic activated, so her rabbit ears was out along with her brilliant blue antennas.

"Yeah, I met this girl back in September of 1945 when I returned home," said Hana. "She's a Fuso Cottontail Rabbit, or you could call her a Fuso Usagi Shima."

Mio wasn't so surprised as magic works in a mysterious way, but it was interesting and nice to hear about it.

"You're in the military again?" questioned Mio.

"Yeah, I was recalled back to service by the Emperors," said Hana.

"You got a promotion," said Keiko.

"Yeah, the Emperors decided I deserved it for everything, and they knighted me too," said Hana. "The jeep, airplane, and ship was additional rewards."

Everyone was surprised to hear that, but Mio and Keiko was glad to have her back in action once more.

"You have Speed Boost?" questioned Shirley.

"Huh? No," said Hana.

"But you broke the sound barrier," said Shirley confused.

"That's the striker unit, not because I have Speed Boost," said Hana.

Everyone was amazed to hear that her striker unit can go at the speed of sound without using Speed Boost, and Shirley was excited to hear it.

"I want one," said Shirley.

"To bad, not going to happen," said Hana. "Besides, you wouldn't be able to use it even if you did get one."

"Huh?" questioned everyone confused.

"Hana's striker unit is thirty thousand tons, no one else would be able to use it," said Adolfine. 

Everyone was shocked as they heard the weight of the striker unit and to think she was using that to fly around in the air at the speed of sound.

"My gosh, thirty thousand tons," said Mio. "How?"

"With my new familiar, I gained new aura magic called Subzero and Absolute Physical Strengthening while regaining my previous magic Absolute Antenna and Nova as you can see," said Hana. "Subzero allows me to do things similar to that of Nova. Absolute Physical Strengthening allows me to lift a ship that is seventy-two thousand tons off the ocean while on the ground and use heavy armaments and striker units or crush someone's bones, but other than that, I don't know too much about them and what they can do."

Everyone was shocked or impressed by the abilities that she now had.

"Now, wait right here. I'll be right back," said Hana. "Adolfine, let's go."

"Right," said Adolfine.

They turned and made their way to the battleship Haruna before going inside while everyone in the 501st, Keiko, Marseille, and Ursula waited outside for them.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter eight of Strike Witches: Legacy. I do hope you like it. This chapter got a little longer as I had some things I wanted to cover for the chapter, and Hana had to explain a few things about herself to the 501st. I thought this chapter was pretty interesting as we got to see Hana meet up at the 501st base in Pescara, Romagna. We got to hear about Keiko volunteering for the training. Lastly, we got to see a showdown between Hana and Marseille. I thought the introduction of everyone at the beginning was interesting and funny, especially considering everyone is older. Lucchini not changing any was hilarious considering she fancy's big breasts, and if I remember correctly, her personality of eating a lot is so she can get big breasts. Besides, I think she looks better younger than older if you ask me. The age range here is another reason why I wasn't sure about adding anyone else into the harem. Hana is ten now, and everyone else is nearly 10-years-older or more than her. Keiko is 20 years older than her, almost 21, and Ursula is 11 years older than Hana.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any music that may appear in the story or strike witches, but I do own my own OC character and any other OC characters that may appear.


	9. Hideyoshi's Boot Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Strike Witches: Legacy, the others in the 501st gotten older, and they was reunited with Hana, who brought with her Ursula and Adolfine. A showdown between Hana and Marseille took place with Hana shooting Marseille out of the sky when she ran out of ammo. That was followed by the 501st, Marseille, and Keiko learning more about Hana like her new familiar and her new magical abilities. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find the answer to that as the story continues.

Everyone waited outside for a while before they saw Hana and Adolfine come out of the battleship carrying several boxes over. When they got over in front of them, they sat the boxes down on the ground. Hana stood back up and looked at everyone, who wondered what was in the boxes and what they was for.

"Minna, Mio," said Hana. "Due to the ships being pulled back and ground unless they have the authorization of the Emperors, your supplies are getting low, so the Emperors have sent use with some supplies. We will unload them into the 501st base in a little bit."

Minna and Mio was glad to hear that as maintaining supplies got rough with not much coming from overseas, but they could understand the reason why as well. 

"Now that is taken care of," said Hana. "Before we began tomorrow, I'm going to go over some changes and rules that must be followed, so listen up."

Everyone gave her their attention, waiting for what she had to say.

"The beds you have in the 501st base, they are going to go and be replaced," said Hana. "They will be stored away until further notice. Showers are now only ten minutes long, and the onsen is off-limits from being used. Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner will be served at designated times. Breakfast will be at zero two hundred to zero three hundred, lunch will be at twelve hundred to thirteen hundred, and dinner will be at nineteen hundred to twenty hundred every day. Food and water are off-limits in the bedrooms. If you want water then go out of the bedroom to get some, and if you want food, you're out of luck and will have to wait until breakfast, lunch, or dinner. Entertainment is off-limits to everyone until further notice, so no entertainment inside or outside of your bedrooms. Now with all that said, we can move on to the last thing." 

Hana and Adolfine went about opening the boxes to reveal camouflage uniforms and bathroom necessities that are either in a plastic bag or not.

"You will be wearing these clothes for now on, and the only bathroom necessities that you will be getting are right here," said Hana pointing to the bathroom necessities in the boxes. "If you lose it or misplace your clothes and or necessities, you won't be getting more unless you pay for them. If you run out state that you have, and you will get more and don't bother trying to lie about it so you can get more, as I will know. Now you all will file in a line in front of us, and we will go about setting you up with some clothes and necessities."

Everyone started getting into a line that was there. Mio and Keiko was the first two to react, so they got in line first, followed by Ursula, Minna, and Barkhorn. The others soon followed after them as they waited to be given a set of clothes and necessities. After a while, everyone had a black tank top undershirt, camouflage jacket, panties, socks, black boots, and camouflage pants, which was like the pants that men wear in their sizes. Additionally, they all had the bathroom necessities that was given to them.

"Now that everyone has a set of clothes and their necessities," said Hana. "I'm going to give some final words. If you damage your clothes, then they will be replaced as needed free of charge. With that said, I suggest you change into the clothes now or wait until morning to do so, but you are required to have them on when we begin tomorrow. We will be beginning at zero three hundred tomorrow, and I expect every one of you out here. You are all dismissed."

They all started going their own way as they took their clothes to the 501st Base, but Minna, Mio, Keiko, and Marseille stayed back.

"I guess we will be putting you up for a while," said Minna.

"Not needed," said Hana. "We got everything we need aboard the Haruna. Keiko and Marseille can choose where they would like to stay. You can stay at the 501st base, or you can stay on the ship, but that is up to you."

Keiko chose to stay on the Haruna while Marseille decided to stay at the 501st base. With that, Minna and Mio led her to the 501st base so they can get her a room. Hana and Adolfine took Keiko to the Haruna and got her a room aboard it before showing her where everything was in the battleship. As the day went on, Hana, Adolfine, Ursula, and the crew went about changing the beds in the 501st base and taking the beds to the Haruna to be stored away for a later time. 

The next morning Hana, Keiko, Adolfine, and Ursula got up before they went about getting breakfast on the ship. They didn't wake anyone up in the 501st base, but Minna and Mio did as they made the speakers go alive waking everyone up.

"Really?" questioned Adolfine. "Don't they realize that they are only supposed to worry about themselves."

"Can't be helped, Minna is the Commander of the 501st," said Hana, "but you have a point, and we can't have that happening. I'll address it once we begin."

Hana, Adolfine, Keiko, and Ursula came out of the Haruna at zero two fifteen after breakfast before waiting for the others in the 501st to arrive. Keiko and Ursula stood in front of Hana while Adolfine stood next to her. They all had on the same uniform that they gave to the others in the 501st except for Adolfine. The members of the 501st and Marseille came out of the base at zero two-fifty with Minna and Mio behind them, making sure that made their way over to where Lt. Colonel Hana is at. Most of them in the 501st had sleepy faces having been woken up or annoyed faces. When they got over, they grouped up with Keiko and Ursula and looked at Hana with some half asleep and half awake or dozing off standing up.

"Ugh... that bed was too hard," whined Perrine groaning in annoyance at having to sleep on a hard bed. 

Hana ignored it as she looked at everyone. 

"Minna, you are to worry about yourself and not others, if they can't make it out here on time that is on them and no one else," said Hana, getting Minna's attention as she sweatdropped. "You got that soldier!"

"Yes," said Minna.

"Good, I do not want to see it happen again," said Hana. "With that out of the way, it's time to begin. The first thing you're going to do is one hundred sit-ups. Get going all of you!"

They got down on the ground and began doing the sit-ups, but some of them like Yoshika, Lynette, Lucchini, Sanya, Eila, and Perrine was doing them incorrectly.

"Sergent Miyafuji, do you want to injure your neck?" shouted Hana.

"No, Ma'am!" shouted Yoshika as she stopped.

"Then do the sit-ups properly!" shouted Hana. "Bend the knees! Feet firmly flat on the ground! Cross your arms over your chest! Come up and turn, touching the right elbow with the left knee! Go back down! Come up and turn, touching the left elbow with the right knee! Go back down! That's one round of a sit-up! Keep the body in a neutral position as you are coming up! Now do those sit-ups!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" shouted Yoshika as she corrected herself, following the instructions.

Lynette, Lucchini, Sanya, Eila, and Perrine hearing that corrected themselves, but Perrine's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Barkhorn, no magic!" shouted Hana.

Barkhron looked nervous to hear that as using her magic made doing exercises easier. None the less, she did as told and didn't use her magic as she continued to try to do sit-ups. Hana continued to watch as the others did two rounds of sit-ups.

"Adolfine, I'll leave you to watch over and make sure everyone is doing it properly," said Hana.

The others and the 501st was confused as they heard that wondering why.

"Of course," said Adolfine. "I'll take it from here."

Hana nodded her head before she went to a spot in front of the others facing Adolfine and laid down on the ground. Once in the correct position, she started doing her sit-ups as she touched the right elbow to the left knee and the left elbow to the right knee. Adolfine went around yelling and correcting them as needed except for those that knew how to do sit-ups properly. 

After a while, Hana had done twenty-five sit-ups but couldn't go on, so she was lying down on the ground, looking up at the sky. She had surpassed the others while doing sit-ups, so by the time she stopped doing them, was the same time the others was unable to continue. The others only did ten sit-ups before they couldn't do anymore and was lying on their backs. Hana got back up and walked in front of everyone before turning to them.

"Alright, sit-ups are done for today," said Hana getting everyone's attention as they sat up to look at her. "We are moving on to the next task. The next thing you're going to do is one hundred crunches. Before you go about doing the crunches, watch me as I demonstrate how to do them properly."

Hana got back down on the ground and bent her knees, keeping her feet flat on the floor. She showed them exactly where not to place your hands and what not to do before showing where to place your hands. While she was laying down, she showed how the back should look like with a gap before coming up, pulling the rib cage down to the hips, and as she did this, she showed that when you come up the gap in the back should come down. 

Once she was done showing everyone the proper way to do crunches, she sent them on their way to complete their crunches with Adolfine watching making sure they are doing them properly. Hana turned around before she went about doing her own crunches. The others laid back down before they started doing their crunches as well. Adolfine went around yelling and correcting them as needed except for those that was doing the crunches properly.

After a while, Hana had done twenty-five crunches but couldn't go on, so she was lying down on the ground, looking up at the sky. She had surpassed the others while doing crunches, so by the time she stopped doing them, was the same time the others was unable to continue. The others only did ten crunches before they couldn't do anymore and was lying on their backs. Hana got back up and walked in front of everyone before turning to them.

"Alright, crunches are done for today," said Hana getting everyone's attention as they sat up to look at her. "We are moving on to the next task. The next thing you're going to do is push-ups, and I know you all know how to do push-ups, so with that, give me one hundred of them."

Hana didn't wait for the others to comply as she got in her spot before she got down and started doing push-ups correctly. The others followed suit as they got into position and started doing push-ups. Adolfine went around watching them and making sure they are doing them properly, but all of them was, so she didn't have to get after any of them or correct them. 

After a while, Hana had done twenty-five push-ups but couldn't go on, so she got back up and in front of everyone before turning to them. The others was still working on their push-ups, having not gotten far in them, so Hana stood there and continued to watch them. By the time they was finished, they managed to do ten push-ups before they couldn't do anymore and was sitting around looking at Hana.

"Alright, push-ups are done for today," said Hana. "We are moving on to the next task. The next thing you're going to do is one hundred headstand push-ups."

 _"She can't be serious,"_ thought Perrine.

Hana demonstrated how to do a headstand push-up while explaining what not to do and what to do as she showed them. When done, she sent them to do them with Adolfine watching making sure they are doing them properly. Hana went about doing her own headstand push-ups. The others went about trying to do the headstand push-ups, but many of them had a hard time even getting into a headstand at all, with only a few of them managing like Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Keiko. Adolfine went around yelling at them, trying to get them to do a headstand or correcting them as needed.

After a while, Hana had done twenty-five headstand push-ups but couldn't go on, so she got back down and in front of everyone before turning to them. The others was still working on their headstand push-ups or failing to do a headstand at all, so Hana stood there and continued to watch them. By the time they was finished, Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Keiko managed to do five headstand push-ups before they couldn't do anymore and was sitting around looking at Hana.

"Alright, headstand push-ups are done for today," said Hana. "We are moving on to the next task, but before we can do that." Hana turned before looking at the crew aboard the Haruna and waving them out.

Several of them came out with equipment that had a pole suspended in the air. They went about setting them up, and once done, made their way back to the Haruna to go back to what they was doing. Hana looked back at everyone else to see a few of them had an understanding of what the next task was while others was confused.

"The next thing you're going to do is one hundred pull-ups," said Hana. "Now, I know some of you already know how to do pull-ups, but I still will be demonstrating the proper way to do them."

Hana went to one of the suspended poles in the air before demonstrating how to do a pull up while explaining what not to do and what to do as she showed them. When done, she sent them to do them with Adolfine watching making sure they are doing them properly. Hana went about doing her own pull-ups. Everyone went about trying to do a pull-up, but many of them had a hard time with only a few of them managing like Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Keiko. Adolfine went around yelling at them, trying to get them to do a pull-up or correcting them as needed.

After a while, Hana had done twenty-five pull-ups but couldn't go on, so she got back down and in front of everyone before turning to them. The others was still working on their pull-ups or failing to do a pull-up at all, so Hana stood there and continued to watch them. By the time they was finished, Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Keiko managed to do ten pull-ups before they couldn't do anymore and was standing around looking at Hana.

"Alright, pull-ups are done for today," said Hana. "We are moving on to the next task, but before that."

Hana waved the crewmen over from the Haruna before having them take the equipment back to the ship. After they did, she looked back at the others, who was giving her their attention.

"Follow me," said Hana.

Hana turned around with Adolfine before leading the others across the grounds toward the beach area. After a while of walking, they got to their destination where there was mud with barbed wires running across the top of it.

"The next thing you're going to do is crawl through this mud and try to reach the other side," said Hana.

"What? You can't expect me to do that," said Perrine in disgust. "It's unbefitting."

Hana walked up to her and looked up at her.

"Do you go a problem with what I am having you do, Lieutenant!" shouted Hana before taking her Walther PPK out and holding it out to her. "If you do, then I suggest you shot yourself in the head because that is what is going to happen to you, or you should drop out of the military. You got that, Lieutenant!"

Adolfine giggled, finding that amusing, knowing she wouldn't be able to shot herself in the head with the guns, but she might smash her hand from how heavy the guns was. Everyone looked at her confused, wondering what was so funny and nervously as they looked back at Hana and Perrine. Perrine didn't look at Adolfine when she giggled as Hana was in front of her, but she was annoyed by it.

"Yes," said Perrine.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you!" shouted Hana even though she was directly in front of her.

"Yes, I got it!" shouted Perrine.

"Yes, what, Lieutenant!" shouted Hana.

"Yes, Ma'am!" shouted Perrine.

"That's better!" shouted Hana before putting the Walther PPK away to the relief of the others.

Hana went back to her spot before turning back to the others.

"Now, get crawling!" shouted Hana.

The others got down before they started crawling through the mud and under the wires.

"On your bellies! Crawl like the worms that you are!" shouted Hana.

They dropped onto their bellies and started crawling through the mud, trying to avoid the barbed wires, but they got a few scrapes and cuts from the barbed wires.

"Get down on your bellies! Crawl like the worms that you are! Do you want to be shot!" shouted Hana. "Roll around in that mud!"

Marseille hearing her say roll around in the mud, did just that as she rolled in the mud covering herself completely and getting deep in the mud as she continued to crawl, but she still got a few scrapes and cuts from the barbed wires. Keiko and Mio seeing that, followed suit as they did the same thing, and Minna and Barkhorn followed after them. Hana gave control of the others over to Adolfine to watch before she got down and started crawling through the mud trying to avoid the barbed wires, and as she did she rolled around in the mud covering herself, but just like the others she got a few scrapes and cuts from the barbed wires. Adolfine continued to shout at them, tell them to get down on their bellies, crawl like worms, or asking if they want to be shot.

After a while, Hana had gotten about one-fourth across the mud but couldn't go on, so she got up, gaining a few more scrabs and cuts and made her way back in front before turning to the others. Hana had surpassed the others, so by the time she was unable to go on, they was unable to go on and had their faces planted in the mud.

"Alright, crawling through the mud is done for today," said Hana, getting the attention of the others as they went to sit up to listen to her only to gain a few scrapes and cuts from the barbed wires in the process. "Now that you all are looking like pigs that took a bath in the mud, I suggest you get cleaned up, and while you are doing that, Adolfine will bring you some clean clothes. Once you are done, get lunch."

Hana didn't wait for them to comply as she turned and made her way to the ship with Adolfine. Keiko and Ursula, seeing that, got up and followed them to the Haruna. Mio, Minna, Barkhorn, and Marseille, seeing that, got up and made their way to the 501st base to get cleaned up. The others soon followed in pain, tiredness, and slumped over. Adolfine came back out of the ship with some clothes for the others in the 501st before she made her way to the base to deliver them, and after she did, she came back to the Haruna. 

A little later, everyone was gone from the bathroom except Yoshika, Luchini, and Perrine. Yoshika and Lucchini just finished getting dressed in the clothes while Perrine was still in the shower. Yoshika walked over to it and stopped in front of it while Lucchini looked at her.

"Perrine, you're only supposed to take ten minutes," said Yoshika.

"Oh, hush, I'm sure she won't mind if I take longer," said Perrine from inside the shower. "Besides, she had us roll around in the mud. What she think we are animals?"

Yoshika turned and looked at Lucchini, who shrugged her shoulders. They decided to ignore it and make their way to the lunch hall where the others was at. Perrine was only in the shower for eight minutes at this time and was just working on putting shampoo in her hair. When she was done, she went to go wash it out of her hair, but the water shut off all of a sudden.

"What the hell!" shouted Perrine.

She got out of the shower with soap in her hair, dried off her body, got in the clothes, and made her way to the lunch hall extremely annoyed. When she got to the lunch hall, the others was eating lunch.

"Alright, whose idea was it to shut the water off!" shouted Perrine.

Everyone turned to look at her to see she was not very happy and had soap in her hair.

"You was only supposed to be in the shower for ten minutes," said Yoshika.

"So it was you, wasn't it!" shouted Perrine.

"No, it wasn't me," said Yoshika.

"Don't you lie to me!" shouted Perrine.

"It wasn't her. She had been here with the rest of us eating lunch," said Mio. "Besides, she is right. You was only supposed to be in the shower for ten minutes. Everyone else was able to get out before their ten minutes was up all cleaned up."

"But I have soap in my hair," said Perrine.

"Lieutenant Perrine-H. Clostermann!" came Hana's shout as she came into the lunch hall.

Perrine jumped before turning to look at her along with the others.

"Do you got a problem?" questioned Hana. "I specifically said that you only had ten minutes in the shower. You should have used your time in the shower wisely. You got that, Lieutenant!"

The others realized that it was Hana who had deliberately shut the water of the showers off due to Perrine taking too long.

"Yes, Ma'am!" shouted Perrine.

"Good, let this be a warning to others," said Hana. "Now, with that out of the way, when you are done eating, meet me back outside at thirteen hundred to resume."

Hana didn't wait for a reply as she turned around and walked out of the lunch hall of the 501st, making her way back outside to get things ready and wait for the others. A few of them looked at her like she was crazy while the others weren't bothered and went about eating their lunch. Was she planning more training this afternoon?

"She's crazy," said Perrine. "She's planning more training?"

"I'm not surprised," said Mio. "Did you really expect it to be over already?"

"I'm not surprised either," said Minna and Marseille.

"What am I suppose to do now?" questioned Perrine.

"Not our problem," said Mio. "You should have listened and followed the rules, so that's your own fault."

Everyone else in the 501st agreed with that as it was Perrine's fault. She had plenty of time to get cleaned up if she wanted but chose not to listen and take longer.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter nine of Strike Witches: Legacy. I do hope you like it. I was able to make this long enough by adding a few things into the story. We got to see the start of Hana putting everyone through her Boot Camp, but the only ones that know it isn't the technical training are Hana, Adolfine, the Emperors, and the Duchess. I was actually hoping to get all of the Boot Camp in this chapter, but that didn't seem possible, so I'll be finishing it up in the next chapter. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any music that may appear in the story or strike witches, but I do own my own OC character and any other OC characters that may appear.


	10. OPFOR Exercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Strike Witches, Hana had started putting the witches through her boot camp, even though they don't know that. Perrine is learning a hard lesson in a hard way. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find the answer to that as the story continues.

Hana was outside of the 501st base with Keiko and Ursula in front of her. Adolfine was next to her as they waited for the others to come outside. The others, except for Perrine, came out and made their way over to her at twelve fifty before standing there with the others as they waited. They continued to stand there and wait for a while when Perrine came out and over at thirteen ten, having dried the soap out of her hair because the water of the 501st base had been shut off.

"Follow me," said Hana.

Hana turned around before leading the others across the base to another spot on the beach, but this one didn't have mud. Instead, there was a barbed-wire net with squares in it that was a little off the ground.

 _"Don't tell me we have to crawl under it,"_ thought Perrine.

A few of the others wondered the same thing while most of them waited for instruction on what to do.

"What you are going to do is run from one side across the net to the other side by stepping through the squares in the net," said Hana. "Now that you all know what you are going to do. Get moving!"

They all scrambled as they tried to run through the net of barbed wires, but as they did, they got scrapes and cuts from their legs hitting the wires or from falling over. Hana left them in the hands of Adolfine as she went about trying to run across the net of barbed wires, but as she did, she got scrapes and cuts from her legs hitting the wires or from falling over. Adolfine continued to shout at them, telling them to run, pick up their feet, or correcting them.

After a while, Hana was one-fouth the way across the barbed wire net but couldn't go on, so she fell over, getting scrapes and cuts. She managed to pick herself back up and make her way out of it getting a few more scrapes and cuts as she did. Hana had managed to surpass the others, so by the time that she was unable to go on, the others weren't able to go on. They only managed to get a little way across the barbed wire net before they fell over, getting scrapes and cuts.

"Alright, running through the barbed-wire net is over for today," said Hana getting the attention of the others as they either got up to look at her or tried to get up. "Now, it's time we move on, but before that."

Hana waved the crewmen from the Haruna over before having them get the equipment for the next task. They went to the ship and brought out the equipment before setting it up on the base. The equipment was large wooden walls with a rope attached to them. Some of them understood what the next task was, but the others continued to wait for instructions. With the equipment set up, the crewmen went about taking the barbed wire net down and taking care of it. Hana went about leading the others over to the wooden walls before turning back around to the others.

"What you are going to be doing is wall climbing," said Hana. "You're going to use the rope and try to climb to the top of the wall. Now with that said. Begin the next task!"

They all took off to a wall before they tried climbing them. Most of them had difficulty trying to get off the ground while the others got a little way up only to end up coming back down. Hana gave watching them over to Adolfine as she went to a wall and started to try to climb it, but it was difficult, and she was having problems like the others. Adolfine didn't shout at them as she continued to stand there and observe. 

After a little while, Hana was able to get of the ground and climb up it a little bit but couldn't go on, so she ended up coming back down. Some of the others weren't able to get too far off the ground while the others weren't able to get off the ground. Hana made her way back over to Adolfine before turning to the others.

"Alright, wall climbing is over for the day," said Hana getting the others to stop, come back down the wall, and give her their attention.

Hana waved the crewmen back over and had them go about taking care of the equipment.

"Now, follow me," said Hana as she looked at the other witches while the crewmen went to work.

Hana turned and led them across the base towards the forest, and once they got there, she led them through the forest. They continued through the forest for a while until they came to a swamp, and when they did, Hana turned back around to the others.

"Your next task is wading in this swamp," said Hana. "Some of you most likely don't know what wading means. Wading means to walk through water, a liquid, or a soft substance. Now that is explained, get into the swamp and start wading through it."

The others took off as they climbed into the swamp, and most of them started swimming, splashing around, acting as if it was a free and fun activity.

"No swimming!" shouted Hana, getting them to stop. "Wade through the water! Walk, not swim! Use your feet and walk!"

They all started to try to walk through the water, but they had trouble as they fell over into the swamp only to get back up and try again. Hana soon turned to Adolfine.

"I'll be just up the swamp a little," said Hana. "Watch them here."

Adolfine agreed as she knew that Hana needed a shallow part of the swamp to wade in as she was much shorter than the others. Hana made her way up the swamp to a shallow spot before she got in the swamp with it coming up to her shoulders like most of the others. She started to try to wade through it, but it was difficult, and she fell over splashing into the water a few times.

After a while, Hana was able to wade one-fourth across the swamp, but was unable to go on and had to get out of the swamp. When Hana got out, one of the crewmen was there, who handed her a training gun. Hana took it and sent the crewmen back to the Haruna, and she didn't return to the others as she made her way through the forest and deeper into it to her position for the next exercise. 

At the same time, the other witches was unable to wade very far across the swamp and soon was unable to go on and fell into the swamp. They was able to get back up and make their way out with difficulty when Adolfine called the wading over. As they got out, they noticed that Hana was still gone.

"Hana is still gone," said Mio looking around for her. "Is she still wading?"

"She probably got lost," said Perrine. _"Good riddance, if ask me."_

Everyone else looked around for Hana.

"I don't see her anywhere," said Yoshika.

"Don't worry about Hana," said Adolfine. "Follow me. I'll show you to the next task."

"Shouldn't we wait for her?" asked Mio.

"No, you'll know soon enough," said Adolfine.

They greed and Adolfine led them out of the forest and back to the base. When they got out of the forest, they noticed some training guns was sitting there waiting for them, but they didn't know what they was for. Adolfine turned around and looked at the others, who waited for instructions on what to do.

"The next task is an OPFOR exercise," said Adolfine. "For those of you that don't know what OPFOR is, it is a military unit or person tasked with representing an enemy. Hana is chosen to represent that enemy, and your job is to take a training gun, try to locate her in the forest, and try to take her out. Each of you are to go inside the forest one at a time. You each have thirty minutes to try to locate her and take her out. You are to take a radio so that you know exactly when your time is up and magic and flying are forbidden. You're to stay on the ground while you try to complete this last task. This is the task that Hana has tasked you with, and you're able to decide who goes first into the forest."

Now that they knew why Hana didn't return and what the next task was, they started talking among each other, trying to decided who goes when. In the end, the arrangements of when each goes was set up as Keiko, Marseille, Yoshika, Mio, Minna, Ursula, Lucchini, Lynette, Barkhorn, Sanya, Erica, Shirley, Eila, Perrine. With them picked, Adolfine had Keiko grab a training gun and radio before proceeding into the forest, and Keiko did just that as the others watched her disappear into the forest.

Keiko made her way through the forest slowly while looking around for any sudden movement, which was difficult as animals would sometimes appear startling her. As she moved deeper into the forest, she soon came to the swamp and had to go around it as going through it would be difficult.

Little did Keiko know that Hana was on the move as she made her way through the forest slowly and stealthily. The enemy never stays in the same spot, and Hana knew that better than anyone through experience. This made it harder for anyone to track her down unless they was either very observant or plain lucky.

In the end, thirty minutes passed, and Keiko was called back to base, having been unable to located Hana. When she got back to the base, she put the training gun and radio away before getting with the others and waiting. Marseille was the next one sent inside of the forest, and everyone watched as she disappeared into the forest after getting a gun and radio.

Marseille made her way through the forest slowly and nervously, having had experience with fighting against Hana already. She was looking around for any sudden movement, and every time there was a noise either from the wind moving the trees, a branch breaking under her foot, or the animals, she would jump.

In the end, thirty minutes passed, and Marseille was called back to base, having been unable to locate Hana. When she got back to base, she put the training gun and radio away before getting with the others and waiting. She was relieved she didn't run into Hana out there as she knew she wasn't someone easy to fight against. Yoshika was the next one sent inside of the forest, and everyone watched as she disappeared into the forest after getting a gun and radio.

Yoshika made her way through the forest slowly and nervously, not wanting to have to shot at Hana or fight against her. She was looking around for any sudden movement, and every time there was a noise either from the wind moving the trees, a branch breaking under her foot, or the animals, she would jump.

In the end, thirty minutes passed, and Yoshika was called back to base, having been unable to locate Hana. When she got back to the base, she put the training gun and radio away before getting with the others and waiting. Mio was the next one sent inside of the forest, and everyone watched as she disappeared into the forest after getting a gun and radio.

Mio made her way through the forest slowly while looking around for any sudden movement, which was difficult as animals would sometimes appear startling her. As she moved deeper into the forest, she soon came to the swamp and had to go around it as going through it would be difficult.

In the end, thirty minutes passed, and Mio was called back to base, having been unable to locate Hana. When she got back to base, she put the training gun and radio away before getting with the others and waiting. Mio knew Hana wasn't going to be someone easy to go up against, but even knowing that she took the task just as serious as Keiko. Minna was the next one sent inside of the forest, and everyone watched as she disappeared into the forest after getting a gun and radio.

In the end, thirty minutes passed, and Minna was called back to base, having been unable to locate Hana. When she got back to base, she put the training gun and radio away before getting with the others and waiting. Minna did really know Hana all too well but was impressed that she wasn't someone easy to go up against. She took the task seriously, just like that of Keiko and Mio. Ursula was the next one up, but she was just as nervous as that of Marseille and Yoshika, and the end results was the same as everyone else so far. Lucchini was the next one sent inside of the forest after Ursula went, and everyone watched as she disappeared into the forest after getting a gun and radio.

Unlike the others, after disappearing into the forest, Lucchini ran around having fun playing, but as she did, she made the animal scatter, which gave her position away. Hana zoned in on it as she got closer to her before she came upon Lucchini from the side, who wasn't paying attention. Hana ran close to her before shooting at her and hitting her, macking Lucchini gasp before firing back at her and hitting her.

"Yay! I hit her!" shouted Lucchini playfully before picking the radio up. "I hit Hana."

"Return to base," came Adolfine.

Lucchini turned around and started making her way back to base while Hana took off into the forest again. When Lucchini came out of the forest, Adolfine noticed she was hit along with everyone else. Adolfine knew that Hana wouldn't shoot someone if she got hit, so she knew that Lucchini didn't actually manage to shoot Hana, but she didn't say anything about it. Lucchini put the training gun and radio away happy with her hitting Hana before going over to everyone else and waiting. The others was surprised she hit Hana as she wasn't an easy person to hit at all, and some of them was confused as they noticed Lucchini was shot. 

The next one that was up was Lynette, but the end results of that was the same as the others except for Lucchini. She was just as nervous as that of Marseille, Yoshika, and Ursula was during the task. Barkhorn was the next one up, but the end results of that was the same as the others except for Lucchini. She was just as serious as that of Keiko, Mio, and Minna. The next one that was up was Sanya, but the end results of that was the same as the others except for Lucchini. She was just as nervous as that of Marseille, Yoshika, Ursula, and Lynette. Erica was the next one sent inside of the forest after Sanya, and everyone watched as she disappeared into the forest after getting a gun and radio.

"Oh, yeah, come on!" shouted Erica after getting into the forest. "I'm going to shoot you!"

She was playing around just like Lucchini was as she made her way through the forest, but after a while, she got bored and laid down. Hana zoned in on her, and when she got close to where she was, she walked up to her as she was resting before shooting her. Erica woke up from having been shot before shooting back at Hana, hitting her.

"Alright, take that!" shouted Erica before getting her radio. "I hit Hana!"

"Return to base," came Adolfine.

Erica turned around and started making her way back to base while Hana took off into the forest again. When Erica came out of the forest, Adolfine and the others noticed she was hit with Lucchini smiling and the others surprised and confused. Adolfine ignored it as Erica put the training gun and radio away happy with her hitting Hana before going over to everyone else and waiting. 

The next one up was Shirley, but the end results was the same as the others except for Lucchini and Erica. She was just as serious as that of Keiko, Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn was during the task. Eila was the next one up, but the end results was the same as the others except for Lucchini and Erica. She was just as nervous as that of Marseille, Yoshika, Ursula, Lynette, and Sanya was during the task. Perrine was the next one and last one sent inside of the forest after Eila, and everyone watched as she disappeared into the forest after getting a gun and radio.

After Perrine disappeared into the forest, she went about playing around and acting all prissy, but in her doing so, she scared the animals that showed up, making them scatter and giving off her location. Hana zoned in on her as she got closer to her before she came upon Perrine from in front, who wasn't paying attention. Hana ran close to her before shooting at her and hitting her, making Perrine gasp and annoyed before firing back at her and hitting her.

"Yeah, how you like that!" shouted Perrine before getting her radio. "I hit Hana."

"Return to base," came Adolfine.

Perrine turned around and started making her way back to base while Hana took off into the forest and moved around it as she made her way back to the base behind her. When Perrine came out of the forest, Adolfine and the others noticed she was hit with Lucchini and Erica smiling and the others surprised and confused. Adolfine ignored it as Perrine put the training gun and radio away happy with her hitting Hana out of all the trouble she caused her before getting with the others and waiting.

It wasn't too long after that when Hana came out of the forest with a training gun, and everyone saw she was hit, but they was confused by it. Hana went and put the training gun away before getting in front of the others.

"Alright, OPFOR exercise is over for the day," said Hana. "That will be all for today. Go get cleaned up and have dinner, and I'll see you all tomorrow. You're dismissed."

Everyone went their own ways with Keiko and Ursula heading to the Haruna while everyone else went to the 501st Base. Hana and Adolfine went about collecting the equipment before taking it to the ship.

Later in the day, Hana was sitting in the Commander chair in the bridge of the ship with her magic activated as she was talking to the Emperors and Duchess.

 _"So, how did the Boot Camp go?"_ asked Nicholas.

 _"They don't know it is Boot Camp, but it went terrible,"_ answered Hana. _"Everyone was unable to do much of it, but it is too early to write it off too soon."_

 _"That's true,"_ said Frederick. _"So, how much of it was everyone able to do?"_

Hana started explaining to them exactly how much of the Boot Camp they was able to do, including herself, but she only told them about the first nine parts of it.

 _"What about the OPFOR exercise?"_ asked Maria.

 _"Most of them was unable to locate me and shoot me,"_ said Hana. _"Five of them took it seriously. Six of them was too nervous during the OPFOR exercise, but their results was the same as the other five. Three of them was being playful, acting as if it was fun instead of taking it seriously. I shot them, but the idiots returned fire on me."_

 _"What, but that was against the rules,"_ said Hirohito.

 _"Yeah, it was,"_ said Hana.

 _"What are you going to do about that?"_ asked Maria.

 _"Probably use that sniper rifle training gun,"_ said Frederick.

 _"Most likely,"_ said Nicholas.

 _"And you would be correct,"_ said Hana. _"They want to play kid games. I'll just make it harder on them all."_

 _"I wonder how the others will take that,"_ said Maria.

 _"Probably not so easy considering that some of them took it seriously, and the others tried to do it,"_ said Hana. _"I can understand why a few of them are nervous, but Yoshika is one I'm worried about. She gets too nervous when shooting others, but we will see how it goes. It's too early to say too much about it."_

 _"Yeah, that can be a problem,"_ said Nicholas. _"It could get her or someone else killed."_

 _"Agreed,"_ said Hana.

 _"How did Adolfine do?"_ asked Frederick.

 _"She was most helpful and didn't really have much of a problem,"_ said Hana. _"I'll keep in contact with you and let you know how things are going."_

 _"Sounds good,"_ said Nicholas.

Hana hung up and looked out the window of the bridge at the 501st base.

"So, what they have to say?" asked Adolfine.

"Not too much," said Hana. "Wanted to know how the Boot Camp went and how much of it everyone was able to do. I explained what happened in the OPFOR exercise. My worries about Yoshika being too nervous about shooting others. The last thing they asked was how you did, but I told them you was most helpful and didn't really have much of a problem."

"I take it you're going to use the sniper training gun?" asked Adolfine.

"Yeah, I don't plan on making it easy for them, and since they want to be idiots and return fire after being hit, then that's their fault," said Hana. "I was trying to be nice and play fair, but not anymore."

Four days passed since that day, and now it was July 8, 1950. A few things happened over this time. Everyone continued to struggle with the Boot Camp, unable to do much of it, and no one was able to locate and hit Hana during the OPFOR exercise. Perrine started taking shorter showers nervous about the water being shut off on her. Hana reported to the Emperors and Duchess daily, letting them know how everything is going and how the Boot Camp is going. Other than that, not much has happened over the last three days.

Currently, everyone was in the lunch hall having breakfast at zero two hundred in the morning except for Perrine, who was not there, but they ignored it as it wasn't for them to worry about. They was eating peacefully when they heard the cry of Perrine down the hall and turned to it.

"Owww... owww... owww," cried Perrine in pain. "Please... let my... ear go."

"Silence!" came the shout of Hana.

Everyone continued to watch until they saw Hana dragging Perrine into the lunch hall by her ear. She didn't have her magic activated, but everyone cringed as they saw her swollen red ear. Hana let her ear go, and Perrine started rubbing her painful ear.

"Now get breakfast," said Hana.

"What the hell! We don't have training!" shouted Perrine annoyed.

"Lieutenant Perrine-H. Clostermann!" shouted Hana, making Perrine jump. "Did I say anything about not doing anything?"

"Well, no, but it's Saturday," said Perrine.

"Yeah, and what about it?" questioned Hana. "I don't care if it is a weekend or if there is rain, snow, sleet, hail, thunderstorms, tornadoes, or even a hurricane! Until I say you won't be doing anything, or you can take the day off, you will do something! Got that!"

"Y-Y-Yes, Ma'am," stuttered Perrine.

"I can't hear you!" shouted Hana.

"Yes, Ma'am!" shouted Perrine.

"Good," said Hana before she turned and made her way back outside of the 501st base.

Everyone shook their heads at her before ignoring her and going back to their breakfast. No one else wanted to be dragged to the lunch hall by their ears, so they made a mental note to always get up on time.

Everyone made it back outside for morning training at zero two-fifty before gathering with Keiko and Ursula as they waited. Perrine, who was the only one that didn't come out with everyone else, came out at zero three ten, but she was always late, so it wasn't anything new. After everyone grouped up, Hana sent them on their way to doing sit-ups and soon joined them after giving watching over the others to Adolfine. When they was done with that, it was onto crunches followed by push-ups, headstand push-ups, pull-ups, and crawling under barbed wire in the mud, which resulted in a few scrapes and cuts. After finished with that, they was dismissed for lunch and went on their way back to the base or ship.

Everyone managed to make it back outside for afternoon training at twelve fifty before gathering with Keiko and Ursula as they waited. Perrine once again came out late at thirteen ten before she gathered with the others. After everyone grouped up, Hana sent them on their way to running through a net of barbed wires, which resulted in a few scrapes and cuts, and Hana soon joined them after giving watching over the others to Adolfine. When they was done with that, it was onto wall climbing followed by camouflage water wading and OPFOR Exercise, which ended with the same results it has for the last two days. 

"Dang it! If it weren't for that sniper rifle, I'd hit you!" shouted Erica annoyed.

"The only reason I'm using a sniper rifle in the first place, Lieutenant!" shouted Hana looking at her. "Is because people want to be idiots and return fire on someone after being hit, which is against the rules! So technically, none of you did hit me at all! I tried being fair, but since you wanted to be idiots and return fire on me, you can enjoy the fact that you just made it harder on everyone! So congratulations, Lieutenants! Ensign!"

Erica, Perrine, and Lucchini gasped in shock as they heard that with their mouths open. Everyone else glared at them, annoyed with them making it harder on them, which made them gulp nervously. Hana dismissed them, and everyone went their own ways as they headed to the 501st base or the ship.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter ten of Strike Witches: Legacy. I do hope you like it. This chapter got a little longer than 4k words, but I managed to keep it under 5k words, so it's not to bad. In this chapter, we got to see the others as they tried to finish the afternoon part of Hana's boot camp, but fail to do so. There was an excellent OPFOR exercise that they did after the first three tasks, but a few of them had to be idiots and return fire, which only resulted in the OPFOR exercise becoming harder, much to the other's annoyance. Other than that, this wraps up the detail on the Boot Camp.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any music that may appear in the story or strike witches, but I do own my own OC character and any other OC characters that may appear.


	11. The Training Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Strike Witches, Hana put the others through the afternoon part of her Boot Camp in an OPFOR exercise, but due to a few of the witches being playful acting like it was a game, the task got harder on them all. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.

A month has passed since they started the Boot Camp, and it was August 4, 1950. Hana continued to push herself to complete more and more of the tasks correctly, and by the time a month went by, she completed the Boot Camp tasks. Hana's body developed as she got bigger from the tasks, and now she was giant compared to her original size. Everyone else still struggled with completing the tasks, and no one was able to track Hana or shoot her during the OPFOR exercise. Hana left everyone at the 501st base as she took the ship and made her way to Orussia for supplies on August 5, 1950, and during this time, she put the OPFOR exercise off. Hana returned to the 501st base four days later on August 9, 1950, with the supplies for the 501st.

Another month has passed since they started the Boot Camp, and it was September 4, 1950. Keiko, Mio, Minna, Barkhorn, and Shirley, seeing Hana complete the tasks correctly, was fired up with determination. They continued to push themselves to complete more and more of the tasks correctly, but Keiko and Mio pushed themselves harder than the others, and by the time the second month went by, they completed the Boot Camp tasks. Their bodies developed as they got bigger from the tasks, and now most of them was a little bigger than their original size. Keiko and Mio was huge, having developed more, and they was right behind Hana. Everyone else still struggled with completing the tasks, and no one was able to track Hana or shoot her during the OPFOR exercise. Hana left everyone at the 501st base as she took the ship and made her way to Orussia for more supplies on September 5, 1950, and during this time, she put the OPFOR exercise off. Hana returned to the 501st base four days later on September 9, 1950, with supplies for the 501st.

Today would be the last day that would mark another month that passed since they started the Boot Camp, and now it was October 4, 1950. Over the last month, the others continued to struggle with the tasks, and no one was able to track Hana or shoot her during the OPFOR exercise. Everyone managed to make it outside for morning tasks, but other than Hana, Keiko, Mio, Minna, Barkhorn, and Shirley, everyone continued to struggle with the tasks. Everyone managed to make it outside for afternoon tasks, but other than Hana, Keiko, Mio, Minna, Barkhorn, and Shirley, everyone continued to struggle with the tasks. When everyone finished, Hana came back out of the forest before handing the training sniper riffle to Adolfine and looking at the others.

"Sergent Yoshika Miyafuji!" shouted Hana as she walked up to her standing in front of her, making Yoshika jump. "Do you want to be shot!"

"I don't know," said Yoshika looking down.

"If you don't, then I suggest you do better otherwise take a gun and shoot yourself in the head because that is what is going to happen to you!" shouted Hana. "You got that, Sergeant!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" shouted Yoshika.

Hana walked back to her spot before turning back to the others, "You are dismissed."

Everyone went their own way, with the majority of them going to the 501st base while the others made their way to the ship. 

A little later after dinner, Yoshika was sitting outside on the beach, looking out at the ocean.

"Yoshika," came a recognizable voice from behind her.

Yoshika turned around to see Lynette standing there.

"Lynne," said Yoshika.

Lynette came over and sat down next to her, looking out at the ocean.

"You found a good spot to think," said Lynette. "How are you holding up?"

"Yeah, the ocean is sure beautiful," said Yoshika before there was silence for a little bit. "I got into trouble again. I need to try harder."

"I'm not so sure I can try harder," said Lynette. "Maybe I should give up."

Yoshika was shocked to hear that as she looked at her, but tried to encourage her. While they was busy doing that, they didn't notice Hana come out of the ship and over to them getting behind them.

"Miyafuji, Bishop," came a recognizable voice behind them.

Yoshika and Lynette jumped before they turned to see Hana standing there.

"Lt. Colonel Hideyoshi," said Yoshika nervously.

"Mind if I sit here?" asked Hana.

"No, we will just head back inside," said Yoshika.

Yoshika and Lynette was about to get up and head back inside the base.

"No, that's alright, you can stay," said Hana.

Yoshika and Lynette was nervous but reluctantly stayed as they looked back at the ocean. Hana sat down next to Yoshika, with a slight gap between them.

"The ocean sure is beautiful, isn't it?" asked Hana confusing Yoshika and Lynette as they looked at her. "So beautiful and blue. It reminds me of the sky, but unlike the sky, the ocean doesn't continue endlessly. There is land that cuts the ocean off from continuing indefinitely. The sounds of the wind and the ocean, it's amazing. There is always sounds around us if we just open our ears to listen to them. For example, in the mountains, most would think it was quiet because it is so far away from the cities and towns, but if you open your ears and listen, you will find there is always sounds around you. You will be surprised by what you can learn from listening to the sounds around you."

Yoshika and Lynette was confused and nervous as they heard that but also surprised by what she said. There was a little bit of silence as they looked out at the ocean.

"I'm not here to apologize for what I said," said Hana as she turned to look at Yoshika and Lynnete, who looked at her nervously. "Miyafuji, if you have someone that you care about that was in danger, would you shoot someone to save them?"

"Well, yes, of course, I will," said Yoshika.

"A lot of people have lost people that they care about in the war, but none has ever experienced the pain of taking the life of someone that they care about," said Hana, making Yoshika and Lynette look at her curiously. "I hope never to see someone have to experience that pain. Hesitating will only get you or someone you care about killed. One wrong move, and it's all over."

Hana stood back up and turned around before she took a few steps away while Yoshika and Lynette watched her, but she stopped not to far away and looked back at them.

"I built this to give a means for Witches to defend themselves and others, and if I have to be a bit hard to get those results, then I will," said Hana. "We Witches need to stick together, more now that there is the resistance. We are the only once that can change this world and bring forth a brighter future. You have much potential, but you are holding yourself back. What is said here is for you two and no one else. Try to enjoy your night, but don't stay out here too long."

Hana turned around before she made her way to the ship with Yoshika and Lynette, watching her surprised by what she told them. They watched her until she disappeared into the ship before they turned around, looking out at the ocean.

 _"I understand. She made this to give others a way to protect themselves and others, and me hesitating will only get the others killed,"_ thought Yoshika before clenching her fists as her eyes blazed with a fiery determination. "I will try harder! I will do my best!"

"I should try harder," said Lynette with determination. "We can do this!"

Hana came inside of the ship and made her way to the bridge before sitting down in her Commander chair.

"So, how did it go?" asked Adolfine.

"I gave them some words of encouragement," said Hana. "Let's see how things go tomorrow."

The next day Yoshika and Lynette was surprisingly the first ones out of those in the 501st to make it outside coming out at zero two-ten before gathering with Keiko and Ursula. They continued to stand there and wait with one having a fiery determination in her eyes and the other with determination. Ursula and Keiko was surprised to see the fiery determination of Yoshika and the determination of Lynette. Everyone else came out at zero two-fifty before gathering with Yoshika, Lynette, Keiko, and Ursula. They was shocked to see the fiery determination of Yoshika and the determination of Lynette and wondered what happened to change them like that. Perrine came out at zero three ten, as always before gathering with the others waiting for morning tasks to begin, but when she noticed the feiry determination in Yoshika's eyes and the determination in Lynette's, she was shocked and confused.

Hana sent them on their way to do their tasks, and as she did, Yoshika and Lynette surprisingly pushed themselves to try to do as much of it as they could until they couldn't go on. When they was finished, Hana dismissed them, and they went on their way back to the base or ship for lunch.

Yoshika and Lynette was surprisingly the first ones out of those in the 501st to make it outside in the afternoon coming out at twelve ten before gathering with Keiko and Ursula. They continued to stand there and wait with one having a fiery determination in her eyes and the other with determination. Everyone else came out at twelve-fifty before gathering with Yoshika, Lynette, Keiko, and Ursula. Perrine came out at thirteen ten, as always before gathering with the others waiting for afternoon tasks to begin.

Hana sent them on their way to do their tasks, and as she did, Yoshika and Lynette surprisingly pushed themselves to try to do as much of it as they could until they couldn't go on. When they was finished, Hana dismissed them, and they went on their way back to the base or ship for lunch.

Another month has passed since they started the Boot Camp, and it was November 4, 1950, and at this time, the cold season rolled in. Over the last month, Yoshika and Lynette pushed themselves to try to complete as much of the tasks as they could, and the others followed their lead as they pushed themselves to try to complete as much of the tasks as they could. They continued to push themselves to complete more and more of the tasks, and by the time a month went by, they completed the Boot Camp tasks. Their bodies developed as they got bigger from the tasks, and now most of them was slightly bigger. Sanya, Lucchini, and Marseille was bigger, having developed more, and they was right in front of the others. Ursula and Yoshika was huge, having developed more, and they was right in front of Sanya, Lucchini, and Marseille. During this time, their uniforms started to change as they was replaced with winter camouflage ones. 

When the tasks came to an end later that day, everyone grouped together as they waited for Hana. Hana came out of the forest, covered in paintballs, and made her way over to Adolfine. When she got there, she handed the sniper rifle to her before turning around to the others.

"You're dismissed," said Hana. "I'll see you all tomorrow morning."

No one thought anything about that as they made their way back to the base and ship for dinner. 

On the early morning of November 5, 1950, Yoshika and Lynette was the first ones out of the others in the 501st to make it outside, having came out at zero two ten. They stood with Keiko and Ursula in front of Hana and Adolfine as they waited for the others. Everyone else came out at zero two-thirty, having started coming out early from seeing Yoshika and Lynette doing it. They grouped with Keiko, Ursula, Yoshika, and Lynette as they waited for the morning task to start. Perrine came out at zero three ten before she grouped with the others, waiting for the morning task to start.

"Alright, it's now time for the first step of training," said Hana.

Everyone was confused as they heard that. What does she mean by the first step of training? Didn't they already do the training? Keiko raised her hand out of curiosity and confusion.

"Yes, Keiko?" asked Hana.

"Didn't we already do the training?" asked Keiko.

"No, that was my Boot Camp, you all went through," said Hana. "Now, the real training begins."

Everyone was surprised to hear that as they thought that was the training.

"With that said, what you are going to be doing for training is running around this base in an oval as fast as you can," said Hana.

The majority of them smiled as they thought it would be simple like that of Mio's training, but there was a few that knew that it wouldn't be so simple, and two of them knew that for sure. They turned around to begin their run around the base.

"Hold it!" shouted Hana making them all freeze and turn back to look at her. "First of all, you all need to get back into your original uniforms, and we have got some new uniforms in your sizes, just like the last ones. So stay here and wait until Adolfine comes back with them."

Everyone got back in place in front of her and waited while Adolfine made her way to the ship. She came back out a little later and over to the others with some boxes, and once she got over, she put them on the ground in front of everyone. Hana had Minna, Mio, and Keiko go about handing the correct sizes to everyone, which they was able to find out with the sheet of paper that came with the clothes. Once everyone was dressed in most of their clothes, they went about putting socks and shoes on.

"Hold it!" shouted Hana, making them all freeze and look up at her. "You are going to be running barefoot." Hana pointed at the shoes and socks they all was about to put on. "No shoes, no socks."

They all put the socks and shoes away before they got back up and ready to start with training.

"Good, now get running and don't stop until I tell you too," said Hana.

They all took off as they started running around the base in an oval shape. Everyone continued to run at a steady pace.

"Pick your feet up! I know you can run faster than that! Get that ass moving, now!" shouted Hana.

Everyone took off faster like a bat out of hell as she shouted at them.

"Faster! Faster! Don't tell me, that's all you got!" shouted Hana. "Pick those feet up! Move that ass!"

They didn't run any faster, and Hana shook her head but ignored it as she continued to watch them while shouting at them.

"Faster! Faster! Move that fucking ass!" shouted Hana. "I want to see those legs pumping!" 

Everyone sweated as they took off pumping their legs as hard as they can as they ran around the base. Hana frowned as she saw they weren't moving that much faster than they previously was. A few of them fell over as they continued to try to run around the base as fast as they could barefoot.

"Get your ass up! Get moving! Move that fucking ass! Pump those legs!" shouted Hana. "You can do better than that! Move that fucking ass!"

The others got back up before they took off again, pushing themselves to run as fast as they can as she shouted at them. Everyone sweated heavily as they continued to run as fast as they could.

"Move that fucking ass like it was on fire! Pump those legs! Get moving! Faster! Faster! Faster! Run! Run! Run! Move that ass! Move that fucking ass!" shouted Hana.

The others didn't run any faster than what they already was, but Hana ignored it as she gave watching over everyone to Adolfine. With that, Hana got back into her original uniform that was in her new size with her socks and shoes off before she took off as she joined everyone. She wasn't much faster than the others and was actually chugging along in the last place behind them. Adolfine continued to shout at everyone but was shouting more at Hana than anyone else. She knew that Hana couldn't go any faster, but she didn't stop as she yelled at her.

This continued for one hour without end as they ran around the base in an oval with Adolfine shouting at them. The others couldn't take anymore and soon collapsed on the ground panting for breath and sweating heavily waiting to be shouted at. Hana soon passed them as she continued running around the base in an oval with the others looking surprised. She may not be faster than them, but she had more stamina thanks to climbing up and down the Ural Mountains so she could run longer than them. Adolfine continued to ignore the others and shout at Hana as she ran around the base in an oval barefoot while the others caught their breath and watched.

This continued for two more hours without end as Hana ran around the base in an oval with Adolfine shouting at her but soon couldn't take anymore and collapsed on the ground panting for breath and sweating heavily. The others was surprised how long she ran for as they watched and waited for Hana to be shouted at, but nothing came. When Hana got her breath back, she got back up before making her way over to Adolfine, but unseen to the others, she had a painful face. After getting over to her, Hana gave a bright face ignoring the pain before turning back around to look at the others. The others got up and made their way over to her before standing in front of her.

"The training is over," said Hana. "You can go about your day now."

Hana didn't wait for a confirmation from them as she left them there and made her way back to her ship with Adolfine, Keiko, and Ursula. The others made their way back into the base before taking care of their feet and going about their day.

As the day went on and since they had some time before lunch, the others in the 501st saw Hana, Adolfine, and the crew of the ship come into the base and change out the beds that they had to new ones. When that was over, Hana informed Minna and Mio that the onsen was now available to be used and that the ten-minute limit was removed. She also suggested that they use it to their advantage. Several of them was happy and glad to hear that the onsen and the time limit was removed and went about using the onsen to their advantage as Hana had suggested, relaxing their bodies and sore feet. 

It was lunchtime, and everyone in the 501st base was in the lunch hall getting ready to have lunch. Yoshika was about to go get everyone some lunch.

"Good, your all here," said Hana, making them all jump and turn to look at her. "When your done with lunch, meet me back outside at thirteen hundred for afternoon training, and don't be late. I won't tolerate tardiness."

No one was surprised to hear that already knowing that she most likely wasn't done, having had experience with it before. Hana didn't wait for a confirmation as she turned around and left the lunch hall of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing.

Hana and Adolfine was standing outside at twelve zero five, waiting for the others to arrive with Keiko and Ursula in front of them. They remained quiet as they waited for their arrival with a box and several gallon buckets filled with water near them. Yoshika and Lynette was the first of the others from the 501st base to come outside for training at twelve ten before they grouped up with Keiko and Ursula in front of Hana and Adolfine near the ocean by the ship. Everyone else was the next to come outside for training at twelve-thirty before they stood in front of Hana as they waited. They continued to wait for a while before they saw Adolfine tap Hana on the shoulder.

"Mio Sakamoto," said Hana going into roll call.

"Here!" shouted Mio.

"Erica Hartmann," said Hana.

"Here, Ma'am!" shouted Erica.

"Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen," said Hana.

"Here, Ma'am!" shouted Eila.

"Yoshika Miyafuji," said Hana.

"Here, Ma'am!" shouted Yoshika.

"Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke," said Hana.

"Here, Ma'am!" shouted Minna.

"Charlotte E. Yeager," said Hana.

"Here, Ma'am!" shouted Shirley.

Perrine-H. Clostermann," said Hana.

There was no response that came back.

"Gertrud Barkhorn," said Hana going on.

"Here, Ma'am!" shouted Barkhorn.

"Francesca Lucchini," said Hana.

"Here, Ma'am!" shouted Lucchini.

"Wait, wait, I'm here!" shouted Perrine, having just came out hearing Lucchini.

"Your late!" shouted Hana glaring at her, making Perrine freeze cold in place. "For your punishment, you will hold two of these buckets out like this." Hana demonstrated how to hold the buckets by holding her arms straight out before continuing. "For the first two hours before joining the others for training until you had made up all of your tardiness during Boot Camp and Training!"

She couldn't be serious, right? Those are one-gallon buckets for crying out loud.

"What you waiting for! Get your asses over here and do your punishment!" shouted Hana glaring at her and giving off an ominous aura.

Everyone flinched as they saw it until Hana let it fade away. Perrine scrambled over there, not wanting to make her any angrier than she already was before she started to try to pick the buckets up and hold them out in each hand. 

"Lift them higher! Higher! Get those arms up!" shouted Hana, making Perrine try to lift the buckets as high as she could until Hana was satisfied. "That's better, and don't you dare drop any of the water if you know what is good for you. Got that!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" shouted Perrine.

Everyone else paled literally and was glad they was not late. They made a mental note never to be late for Hana's training.

"Now, with that taken care of," said Hana. "What you are going to do when I call your name, is go over to Adolfine, who will hand you some clothes. You will put these clothes on over the top of the clothes you have on before jumping into the ocean. From there, you will start at point A, which is the location you jump in at, to point B, the tail end of the ship. You will continue to swim as fast as you can back in forth from point A to point B until I tell you to stop. I hope you all got that as I hate repeating myself."

Hana started going about calling them one at a time by name, and they went over to Adolfine, who was next to the box to get the clothes before going about putting them on. The clothes they was given was similar to the uniforms that they used during the Boot Camp, but the clothes was heavier than that of the previous clothes they used. When they all had an outfit, Hana got her own before she started putting it on over her clothes as well. After they had the outfit on, they ran to the ocean before jumping in and started swimming as fast as they could back and forth.

"Kick those legs! Move those arms! This isn't the kid's pool, no dog paddling! Faster! Faster!" shouted Hana. "Get your fucking asses moving! I know you can do better than that! Move those arms! Kick those legs!"

The others started to move their arms faster and kick their legs faster as they tried to swim faster through the ocean. When Hana said no dog paddling, Erica paled as she started out dog paddling.

"Get those arms up! Higher! Higher! Lift them higher!" shouted Adolfine at Perrine.

She tried raising them as high as she could until Adolfine was satisfied. Some of the crewmen came over from the ship after half an hour of Hana and Adolfine getting after the others with a bottle of water for Hana and Adolfine. They took it before taking a drink.

"Yoshika, get that ass moving! Kick those legs! Move those arms!" shouted Hana. "You can do better than that! I want to see that fucking ass moving! I want to see those arms moving! I want to see those legs kicking! Move that ass! Move that fucking ass! Keiko, get that ass moving! Kick those legs! Move those arms! Ursula, get that ass moving! Kick those legs! Move those arms! Move it! Move it! Move it!"

Yoshika, Keiko, and Ursula started to push themselves hard as Hana shouted at them. Hana shook her head before she gave watching over the others to Adolfine. She took off and jumped into the water before joining the others as she swam back and forth, but she was behind the others.

"Get that ass moving! Kick those legs! Move those arms! Don't tell me, that's all you got!" shouted Adolfine. "I want to see that ass moving! I want to see those arms moving! Move! Move! Move that ass! Faster! Faster! Hana, Keiko, Ursula, Yoshika, get that fucking ass moving! Perrine, get those arms up!"

Perrine gasped as she looked at her because she had her back to her. She went about trying to lift the buckets back up as high as she could until they was in the right spot. This continued for another thirty minutes with Adolfine shouting at the 501st, Hana, Keiko, Ursula, Marseille, and Perrine, but the others could no longer go on. They slipped under the water only for the crewmen and Hana to dive after them before pulling them to the surface. Hana dragged Keiko and Mio out before she went back to swimming by herself with Adolfine shouting at her. This continued for another hour with Adolfine shouting at Hana as she swam back and forth.

"Perrine, your punishment is done," said Adolfine. "Now, get dressed and get into the water."

Perrine put the buckets down before she went and got dressed. Once dressed, she jumped into the water before she started swimming along with Hana. Adolfine continued to yell at Perrine and Hana, making them try to move faster.

Another hour went by, and Hana and Perrine could no longer go on. They slipped under the water only for Adolfine and a crewman to dive after them before pulling them to the surface. Adolfine dragged Hana out while the crewman dragged out Perrine. Everyone stood there and waited until Hana coughed out the water in her lungs and caught her breath. When she did, she got back up, went back in front of everyone, and looked back at the others.

"Good," said Hana. "For now on, your schedule will be as followed. Morning training will start at zero three hundred every day and will continue until I say otherwise. It will be up to you to make sure you are feed and outside for training. Lunch will be at twelve hundred to thirteen hundred. Afternoon training will start at thirteen hundred every day and will continue until I say otherwise. You all got that!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" shouted the others.

"Good," said Hana. "You are dismissed for the rest of the day."

Hana didn't wait for them to move as she turned and went back to the ship with Adolfine, Keiko, Ursula, and the crewmen.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter eleven of Strike Witches: Legacy. I do hope you like it. This chapter got a little long, but I was able to keep it under 5k words, so that isn't bad. In this chapter, we got to see the others complete the Boot Camp, find out that they weren't even doing the first step of the actual training, and the beginning of the actual training. Other than that, there wasn't too much to this chapter, but it does show their struggle as they try to do the first step of training.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any music that may appear in the story or strike witches, but I do own my own OC character and any other OC characters that may appear.


End file.
